Temptation
by Teensie-sama
Summary: S/K Modern time. She's a temptress belonging to someone else. He's an attached man who couldn't resist her charms. Meeting her at a New Year's party may be the worst thing that's ever happened to him. Rated MA for future lemons. ON HOLD
1. Across the room

**Disclaimer:** I do not own InuYasha. This story is for creative purposes only and I make nothing from this. Thanks.

Warning: Some strong language but as most of my stories go, I'm a hentai writer so there will definitely be lemons in later updates

Inspiration: Destiny's child's 'temptations" (I don't own this either!).....Hubby is very upset at me for listening to this song and writing this story but he helped me with it anyway...tee-hee

.

.

**Chapter 1**

Across the room

.

.

From across the room, his golden gaze caught sight of her.

She knew he was watching her....Every move she made....Eyeing everyone she socialized with....

And she made sure that he knew, _she_ was watching _him_.....eyeing his fine body hidden by the tuxedo he wore.

Across the distance, around the crowd.... the teasing game continued.....

.

.

It was the New Year's party of the century, a black tie event held at one of the most prestigious venues in Japan 'Sakura Kotta Hall'. He was confined to his sleek black tuxedo, which he found constricting. No matter how many times he had to wear such an outfit, he could never get used to being in it. What he wouldn't do to be in some comfortable sweats and a loose t-shirt.

Kagome was in a magnificent gown– her own design of course – a white silk gown - one off-the-shoulder strap and cascading red floral appliqué, surrounded by gold beading. A gather resting high on her thigh was the stopping point of the daring slit. A corset top, it hugged her body nicely, thrusting her heaving breast forward, spilt over with just enough to tempt.

Catching sight of her 'friend' across the room, Kagome held onto her martini and glided gracefully toward the young woman in a simple, all black, strapless gown. As she neared the silver haired DaiYokai, Kagome bit down on her lip, lids slowly closing and opening. To ensure that she matched him. As she passed him, she switched her hip slightly - enough to draw his attention toward her full asset from behind - and continued her way toward her friend Shiori.

Sesshoumaru's gaze followed her swaying hips. He waited until she was a good distance away before nudging his friend in the ribs.

"Mangy wolf," he called his buddy since childhood.

"What, mutt?" the wolf demon replied. They've given each other enough nicknames through the years that none of it mattered anymore and if they didn't know any better, their real name didn't exist.

"Who is that?" Sesshoumaru inquired.

"Who?" Kouga darted his head around trying to see what the DaiYokai meant.

"_Her! _Over there!" Sesshoumaru flicked his head in Kagome's direction.

"Oh her? That's just Shiori Takanashi," Kouga replied, turning back toward his drink again.

"No, not her! The one with the black hair." Sesshoumaru nudged the wolf.

Kouga turned around once again, sipping his drink. "You see her?" Sesshoumaru pressed on. Kouga swallowing his brandy choked on the burning liquid.

"Oh, I_ know_ you're not eyeing Kagome Higurashi!" Kouga answered, half hacking from his drink.

"Yes, her! Who is she?"

"No, no, no, man. I'm not going down this road." Kouga rose from his seat to leave, only to have the DaiYokai grab his arm.

"What?" Sesshoumaru's eyes burned on Kouga's face.

"Man, mutt. That's one woman you don't want to mess with." Kouga answered.

"And why not?" Sesshoumaru asked, his curiosity now heightened by the mystery of the woman.

"Man, she's Bankotsu's number one woman. He's got a tight grip on her! Anyone who even glances her way gets his ass kicked, or worse! Believe me, she looks delectable, but that woman is venomous! She'll chew you up and spit you out, then leave your carcass for Bankotsu to finish!" Goosebumps spread across Kouga's skin at the thought of the beautiful dark miko.

"Hn." Was all Sesshoumaru said before letting go of Kouga's arm and striding over toward Kagome.

Bankotsu, a well-known gang leader with enough money to buy the country, had avoided jail many times. Anyone who was brave enough to testify against him had always been found in 'witness protection' and brutally murdered. He was vicious, a cold-hearted evil incarnation.

Sesshoumaru had met the man once or twice through business meetings and merger agreements as well as stock trading. He'd never thought much of the man other than that their business together had been fruitful. The idea that this cold-hearted bastard owned an alluring woman, such as her, made the DaiYokai's blood run hot.

Was he jealous? Perhaps.

Sesshoumaru could have any woman he wanted. Deemed one of the most successful business men alive, among Forbes top wealthiest men on Earth, he was desired by many. Aside from his financial fortune, he topped the chart where looks was concerned. But this woman, this Kagome Higurashi, he'd never seen before. Why had she never made an appearance until now? Her inexorable appeal drew him in like a vortex. Here he was shrugging off Kouga's tugging hands trying to pull him back as he continued to make his way toward the mysterious woman.

"Shiori, how are you darling?" Kagome's sweet voice drummed softly against her ear as they fake kiss each other on the cheeks.

"I'm well, and you Kagome?" Shiori asked, watching the miko drain her martini to near empty.

"Delicious." Kagome replied, ignoring the young woman's question altogether.

"Kagome, would you like a new drink?" Shiori offered, eager to please the miko.

"I don't want to bother you, darling," Kagome's sultry voice answered. Even though she was a woman, Shiori couldn't help but feel a twinge in her gut. She could only imagine what that voice did to the men.

"It's no bother. What would you like?" Shiori offered, unable to resist catering to the stunning miko.

"Well, if you insist darling. Make it a vodka martini, dry, this time." Kagome ordered.

"Sure." Shiori turned to head toward the bar.

"Oh Shiori darling?" Kagome called.

"Hmmm?'

"Make sure there are at least three olives."

"Of course." Shiori answered. Kagome tilted her head and smiled softly.

Kagome didn't need eyes in the back of her head to feel the heat of the DaiYokai approaching her. Smirking to herself, she raised the martini glass to her lips and drank the rest of the liquid. Her timing was perfect as she turned around and the DaiYokai was in front of her.

"Oh." She purred, her aura emitting of nothing but pure sex.

"Hn." Sesshoumaru smirked as she turned to stare into his eyes. Without taking her eyes off of him, she reached for the cherry in her martini glass and slid it between her red lips. Sesshoumaru watched with fascination and arousal as her wet lips encased the tiny red cherry. His peaked ears heard the little snapping sound as the cherry was separated from the stem.

The crowded hall filled with A-list friends, colleagues, and business partners seemed to vanish into thin air. The DaiYokai stood still, watching the naughty miko slid the stem in and out of her mouth. Her tongue flitted against her cheek as she tilted her head, waiting for him to introduce himself.

"Evening, I'm Sesshoumaru," He finally said.

"Excuse me," Kagome answered as she raised the empty martini glass to her lips and slide her tongue around the rim of it. As she made a full circle around the glass, the tip of her tongue extended and the cherry stem, now tied into a little knot, slid out and at the bottom of the vortex. Sesshoumaru swallowed. Kami all, if she could tie a cherry stem with her tongue in mere seconds, he could only imagine what damage she could do with his dick.

"I'm Kagome," she finally offered.

"Ah, Kagome." Sesshoumaru took her hand in his, "Very pretty name." he complimented.

Her soft flirtacious giggle was obvious. She leaned in toward him, standing on tip toes on her heels "You say that to all the girls you meet…..Sesshoumaru?" she hummed in his ear, and a rupture of volcanic arousal surged through his body.

Recomposing himself, he cleared his throat. She was playing a game with him, he knew, but he wasn't going to let her get the best of him. "No," he replied. "Only sexy, dirty, mikos." he answered.

Her elegant fingers clasped over her mouth as her eyes widened in a mock 'shocked expression'. "Well, it looks like I need to take your number so that I can see you outside this venue," Kagome rasped. A flick of her finger and her Judith Leiber 'Goddess' handbag snap closure came loose. She slid her hand inside and pulled out a silver, crystal encrusted pen.

"You don't have paper." Sesshoumaru pointed out.

"My hand will suffice," she answered, tucking the clutch under her arms, palms spread wide with pen waiting. Of course he could just give her his business card, but it seemed she didn't want that.

Sesshoumaru didn't know where this flirting game was going. What he really wanted was to pull her off the floor and find a room somewhere, then fuck her senseless, her body was calling him and it was so hard to resist. But instead, he began to recite his number. He watched as she didn't take note.

A loud giggle emerged from her throat. "Oops," Sesshoumaru watched as once again, the miko covered her palm over her mouth. "I forgot, Sesshoumaru…" she slid the pen back in her clutch. "I already have a man." With that, she turned, her swinging hair brushing his face. She walked toward the white haired hanyou who was carrying drinks in both hands. Halfway toward the girl, Kagome turned, caught his eyes, licked her lips, then winked.

His groin ached painfully. He knew she was Bankotsu's woman, he knew he himself was attached, but the temptation that was Kagome was killing him. He found it so hard to resist, so difficult not to follow her around like a little lap dog. Sesshoumaru envisioned himself curling up in her lap while she stroked through the fine fur and scratched right under the ear because she knew exactly where to soothe the pain. He knew she would know exactly how to sooth his pain.

His gaze followed her and met her own once again as she approached the stairs to the roof. Setting his champagne glass on a tray passing by, Sesshoumaru obeyed the miko's little index finger beckoning him, 'come'. She wanted a lap dog. He understood. He wanted her so bad, he could cry. And, as his conscience yelled at him, reminding him of the one he cared for, at home, he couldn't stop himself from heading in the direction of the roof....

.

.

~Ts. Review me please!


	2. On top a roof

**Disclaimer:** **__****The characters of InuYasha are not mine, they are property of Rumiko Takahashi, Shogakukan, Yomiuri TV, Sunrise, and Viz. I do not make any money from the writing of this story.**

.

**Warning:** If you _don't like_ lemons and limes **STOP** reading my stories. They are citrus-licious!

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Chapter 2**

On top a roof.

.

.

The New Year's party had swelled and grown. As his steps carried him out the door toward the 'roof' he could hear the cries of "Isn't it a perfect party?" ringing out across the large Hall, as if whoever said it arranged it themselves and not the servants and caterers.

Kagome had gotten tired of the party scene quickly. She'd never enjoyed the pretentious social events and only showed up to the New Year's party because Bankotsu had ordered her to fill in for him. He was still in North America and couldn't make it back in time; and apparently the host of the party had been someone important enough for him to expect her to show up so that his name was among the guests who 'attended'.

Stepping out into the evening air, the teperate was a perfect seventy-two degrees. There was a full moon and just soft breeze off the Pacific Ocean, the weather was flawless. The area wasn't really a 'roof' per say. It was more of a deck set up with flowering trees and benches as well as tables for an outside lounge. All over looking the gorgeous oceanic scenery.

Having moved away from the crowd, Kagome found a secluded spot and positioned herself to the best of her advantage. She stood in a three-quarter pose facing the ocean, letting the ocean breeze caress her face, ruffling the loose strands of her hair. Her hands rested over the balustrade, leaning over slightly, pushing her chest out arching her back, so her breasts were more prominently displayed - _in case he showed. _

Tilting her head back a bit she felt a stronger breeze brush past her face welcoming the cool air against her hot skin. Kagome soaked in the moment of peace alone, when claws began to rake softly across her bare shoulders, followed by burning lips. Chuckling in her mind, Kagome's lips curved, and a smile played on her lips. _I guess I will have some fun tonight after all…_Kagome thought before letting out a soft, seductive moan. Her own miko powers allowed her to feel his scent of arousal, while his blood began to rush rapidly through his veins. She tilted her head to the side allowing him more access to her bare flesh, he took the bait and continued to caress his lips against the softness of her skin.

He felt her hand resting on his, and with a sudden yank, she pulled them away and strode off. Sesshomaru turned, a little surprised and confused by her action. Recollecting himself he turned to see her strutting toward one of the wooden benches. Like a cat, she stretched her body lazily before lowering herself onto the bench. Kagome whipped her head back and her dark tresses flung over her shoulder, the tips of her hair resting carelessly along her shoulders and neck.

He continued to watch in a trance as she kicked her left leg, knee bent, and placed it on the bench, making the dress fall at the slit, exposing her inner thigh. She leaned onto the arm of the bench and rested her elbow there.

"Shouldn't you be downstairs greeting your future partners…and girlfriend?" She asked, her voice low and raspy, her hand brushing across her shoulders, pausing when she reached the dip between her breasts.

Sesshomaru huffed, and began to stride toward her in fluid animal grace. "And shouldn't you be downstairs getting ready to kiss you your man, _Bankotsu,_ at midnight?" He retorted.

Kagome's smirk disappeared and an irritated look swept across her face. He made his way to the bench brushing against her naked shoulder before settling down next to her. She arched her back thrusting her chest forward while her face regained her cocky grin. Sesshomaru reached forward and cup her chin between his thumb and index.

"What kind of game do you think you're playing here, miko?" his rough voice washed over her. She had expected him to whisper erotic nothings into her ear, but instead he was interrogating her. While he was trying to dominate her, she knew there was no mistaking the erotic feel of his fingers on her body - if only he knew what _that_ did to her. But by the Kami, she was in control!

Slapping his hand away with the back of her palm, she bit her lip. She ignored his hand moving to her shoulder and racing the upper outline of her corset while she spoke, "There's no game here, Sesshoumaru…you know as well as I do, what we both wanted when you followed me up here." Kagome's voice came out softer, sweeter more melodic than a nightingale.

"Hn." Escaped from his throat while he continued to leer greedily at her curves.

Kagome continued to ignore the tingling feeling he was sending through her body where his hands touched her. Slowly, he slid his hand down and wrapped it around her waist. Then, his other slipped under her knees, stroking, and gently raking her with his claws. The tug-o-war game of supremacy was almost tie, with her slightly ahead. But it seemed to turn turned quickly when she couldn't help herself. Kagome leaned into him, toward his neck, inhaling deeply. He smelled like musty cologne, man and beast.

_Delicious._

"Mmmm…." She moaned into his neck when his hand found the inside of her thigh.

"Like that do you?" he declared, enjoying his advantage of control. Kagome didn't answer, instead, she burrowed against his chest wrapping her hands around the back of his neck pulling him closer.

Deciding it was time to take control of the situation, she began to lick his neck. She dragged her tongue slowly along his neck line, while one of her hands reached over to stop his hand from going further up her thigh. She then took a little nip at his neck, to her amusement he shuddered. Kagome giggled sexily at his reaction, and she continued her torture and bit harder. "Fuck, woman, you're going to kill me," he responded, lifting her and placing her on top of him so that she was now straddling him. Kagome could feel the hardness of his cock pressing against her.

Enjoying her control over him, she allowed his hands to reach behind her and cup her round ass. Kagome stuck her tongue out and ran it up the vein in his neck. Sesshomaru shivered. That response thrilled her, and she continued to do more. She slid her hands up his chest feeling the hard planes of his muscle through his tuxedo shirt; his pecs were well defined, she noticed. Kagome persisted, running her hands over him, his nipples pebbled underneath his shirt. Inside her mind, the vixen chuckled at her easy target.

His gaze dropped to her heaving bosom, staring he was mesmerized by the glorious sight. Moving her hand to the back of his neck, she began clawing her manicured nails from back to front, making him flinch. His pulse beat frantically at the vein where she was resting her thumb. Staring into her eyes, Sesshomaru was lost in the glimmering violets. Her fingers made its way up his face and brushed over the seam of his mouth. He shivered. The reaction pleased her.

He puckered and kissed her finger while still lost in her seduction. "Kagome…" he whispered her name into the cool evening breeze.

A wry grin spread across her face. He was completely under her spell….Ever so slowly, she leaned forward, her mouth nearing his, one a centimeter at a time. They were now just a breath apart, breathing the same air…. He was trying to remain calm, but adrenalin flooded him. Kagome could hear his loud gulp.

Abruptly, she pushed up off him and stood up. Sesshomaru shook his head sharply. He was perplexed and the rejection had felt so strongly it was almost like a slap across his face. Anger began to fill him, and he didn't care who she was and whom she belonged to. She wasn't going to play him for a fool; and he wasn't going to let her play her games any longer. He took but two steps leaving only a sliver of air between them.

Knowing he was right behind her, Kagome halted her step. She blinked slowly, her pupils arching its way to one side. She felt him leaning forward, and his front was now in perfect alignment with her back. The great Demon couldn't understand what it was about the miko that made him had to have her. And he vowed to have her, at all cost.

"Ahhhh…" she breathed loudly.

And at that moment, he couldn't keep his hands off of her any longer. They settled on her hips, then pulled her back -hard -against his raging hard-on. Against her will she let out a slight sound – something between a moan and a whimper. Kagome placed her hands on top of his' and stood straight, aligning their bodies completely. Even though she was petite, her super high-heels brought her to the Demon's perfect height. Sesshomaru lowered his head to her neck.

The temporary respite of her touch was well worth the increasing need flowing through his body. Her scent washed over him. His cock twitched against her ass. She wiggled against him as he opened his mouth, his tongue now tasting her neck. Kami all, she tasted so sweet and perfect. Nothing like anything he's ever set his tongue on. It was like all of the best foods he'd ever eaten in his life combined into one delectable lick. He continued nibbling on her neck, she then leaned back surrendering to him. His hands slid up the front of her dress and began cupping her breast. He could feel the pebbling of her nipples through the thick material. Sesshomaru reached in and caressed the burning heat fuming off of her well endowed bosom. His fingers kneaded the flesh there before taking her harden nipple and tweaked it slightly; earning an excited moan from her throat.

Kagome reached behind her back and caress his thigh, reaching toward the front of him and sliding her hand into his tuxedo pants and under his underwear, wriggling her fingers down until she was just about to touch his cock.

"No, you don't," he said. "That, you're going to have to earn."

Her shrill laughter then filled the night sky. Kagome brushed his hand off her body and turned to face him. She narrowed her eyes on him, and her beautiful face now wore an ugly mask of disbelief.

"Sesshomaru Tashiou, do you really think that I need to 'earn' anything from you? Your body?" She hissed, her voice low, with almost a hint of menace while her nails dragged from his chest toward his face. If she was offended by his arrogance it only came out through a blanket of hate as she flicked her finger off the bottom of his chin.   Puckering her lips she blew softly at his face, a lavender mist appeared around him and he it felt like a thousand hands were on his throat. Breathless and hungry with lust, he stared at the miko. She glowed in the dim light. Not being able to move, he drank in the sight of her, knowing that he'd do anything she wanted and never regret it.

"Hmmph…" He heard her huffed followed by a smile as she tip-toed and leaned into him, finishing what she had started earlier. Kagome kissed him. Barely brushing her lips against his at first, then her tongue teased the seam of his lips and he parted. For some reason, he felt his body go numb, he couldn't move, and his mind could only beg for her to never leave him.   It was when she uttered 'hold me' did he moved his hands to pull her in closer returning her kiss. Then his urgency brought her closer to him his mouth capturing hers in a soul-searing, bruising kiss. He groaned as he worked his tongue slowly around the inside of her mouth.

Kagome curled her nails around his shoulders digging in. His head drooped, and his hair like raw, damp silk fluttered, brushing against her shoulders and throat. She closed her eyes, letting the universe melt away and the only thing left in her world was the DaiYokai in front of her.

His arms came around her. Sesshomaru held her close to his body, and for the first time in a long time she could feel her body warming up as she slid her arms around him and hugged him closer. Thoughts of Bankotsu passed quickly through her mind, but she didn't really care. And when Sesshomaru's hands started caressing her, sliding up and down her back in a steady rhythm, well, she didn't care about anything but getting even closer to him. Because she knew, it would be too long before she could feel this kind of warmth again – Even if this moment was the work of the dark miko powers, she wanted it to last.

At 22 years of age, Kagome had yet to feel the true meaning of love. Her whole life had been a struggle that she had fought through. Now, her life was nothing but a duty. To protect her family and fulfill the wishes of the man that owned her - Bankotsu. Her miko powers were strong – too strong - capable of destroying herself and taking the world along with her. Bankotsu held the key of his power over her; keeping her from setting off armageddon, destroying the entire world. To him, she was nothing more than a puppet, a pretty doll that he kept for his amusement, and a source of power that he enjoyed having complete control over.

She wished things were different, that she could be free to make her own choices, her own decisions. _Living her life_. But it was as if he had her in chains and he alone had the key to those chains. She had hoped that he would be her salvation. Salvation from her own damnation. But she had yet to find that person that she'd had searched for all her life.  Lost in a trance Sesshomaru's keen senses transferred over to the miko, her ears perked when she heard footsteps. She could tell it was still far from where they were, but Kagome couldn't risk being caught in such an intimate position with the DaiYokai. Letting go of him, Kagome took a few steps backwards, Sesshoumaru watched the miko intently as she moved away from him. She caressed his face softly with the palm of her hand and smiled.

"Happy New Year Mr. Tashiou," Kagome bowed as she spoke. Sesshomaru shook his head in awe at the changed demeanor. She turned her heels and began to walk away. She stopped short when she felt his hand on her wrist. Twisting her hand free, she spoke quickly. "Someone's coming this way Sesshomaru. And I am not going to upset Bankotsu." _I am not going to chance it._

"Kagome, come with me," he pleaded.

_Tempting._

She was more than tempted to follow his words. A sorrow look swept across her face. "Bankotsu will never allow it." She answered sadly, turning her face away from him as she wrapped her hands around her shivering shoulders.

"I can deal with him. I want you, and I want you to be mine." There was a define seriousness in his voice. Startled Kagome turned her head around to meet his gaze, the determination and passionate look in his eyes....they grabbed her heart...and it killed her.

"You don't know him Sesshomaru, even you shouldn't piss him off." She warned. She knew better than to piss him off. And before he could say anything else, she let out a joyous laughter and at the same time a woman stepped out into the roof with them.

"Mr. Tashio," Kagome continued, "that was quite enlightening. Well, thank you for educating me in the world of stock trading, but I'm afraid it's getting late and I must leave. Happy New Year, Mr. Tashio." Kagome flicked her hair and turned to walk toward the woman.

"Ms. Higurashi," the woman bowed to greet her.  Standing with mouth almost agape Sesshomaru heard the miko whispered. "I know you're not spying on me Tsubaki" Kagome hissed softly before walking past her.

"No, no…I…I just wanted to catch some fresh air." Tsubaki stuttered.

"Hmmph" She gave Tsubaki a look, with eyes so cold, he thought they looked more like knives. Tsubaki kept her head bowed in front of the miko. Kagome turned her heels and left. …. ……   It would be the last time he saw her.

.

.

He wanted to convince himself that she wasn't as incredible as she looked. That he hadn't felt something. That she wasn't worth all the suffering—the cold showers, the  exotic dreams, the almost perpetual hard-on—he'd gone through in the last two weeks at he the mere thought of her.

But he had no way of reaching her. Even someone in his position couldn't conjure an excuse to have her in his presence again. She was a kept woman, and Bankotsu kept her tight under his watch.  A gathering or party would be a good excuse to lure Bankotsu to bring her along, _if he chose to attend,_ but then he didn't want to see her on another's arm. Kami, the miko was driving him insane, and thoughts of her kept invading his mind.

.

.

Kagome woke up with the sun peering into her large penthouse apartment. Pulling the sheer curtains aside, she slide slid the glass door open and stepped outside. The morning dew and fresh air welcomed her in a chilling embrace.

_Demon or human one will be your salvation, and the other will be your death._ She remembered the words of the wise Elder cautioning her at the tender age of three. Suddenly thoughts of the DaiYokai prevaded her mind.

_Which one are you, Sesshomaru?_

_._

_.  
_

_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

~Ts....**REVIEW ME NOW!!!**.......~Thanks!!


	3. Forbidden Touch

**MUST READ**

**.  
**

I have to thank my beta **nekomimimode** for taking SOOO much of her busy life schedule to work on this story with me. She literally SLAVED over it so make sure you guys thank her as well or I'm going to end the story as it is. ~sticks my tongue out at you guys~

You know I love all my readers/reviewers! But I especially love my Beta Slave. I adore her!!! So….

**WE** hope that you found this chapter enjoyable and leave **US **lots and **LOTS** of reviews!!! **Yay for reviews!!! **

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Well? Have you read my A/N yet? You really should if you haven't…otherwise it's just mean…**

**.**

**.**

**.  
**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Forbidden Touch**

In the mist of another business meeting, Bankotsu watched as his phone vibrated. Glancing quickly at his phone, the envelope logo flashed at the corner indicating that he had a message. His finger rubbed casually over the small screen, letting the droning of the presentation pass him by.

_Tsubaki, what could it be?_ He wondered to himself. Leaning back on his executive chair, his eyes refocused on his CFO continuing to show figures on his chart of the rise and fall of their stock.

"Very good, Renkotsu," he said getting up from his seat. "Keep going, there's something important, I must tend to." Nodding quickly at the rest of the board members, Bankotsu made his way out of the conference room and into his private office.

_Damn that wench! It must be something about her again; otherwise, he would never leave in the middle of such an important meeting! _Renkotsu cursed.

Ever since his brother had met the Miko bitch, he had devoted all of his time and attention toward her. Rather than focusing on the importance of their father's empire! _If only there was a way for me to get rid of that wench!_

Yet he knew that if anyone even touched Kagome, they would answer to Bankotsu. His brother had made it clear that he did not even care if it was his own family. He would kill them regardless and without mercy, if any one was to harm her. Realizing he was caught in a dead end, Renkotsu continued his presentation of their future investments to the board members.

Taking his phone out, he once again glanced at the screen hesitating to read the message. News from Tsubaki was never good. Sighing he pressed the 'read' button and the message began to load onto his screen.

'_I witnessed her kissing a Yokai on the rooftop, lingering longer than she normally would. I know not who he is, but it doesn't seem like she's toying with this one. Since then Kagome has not been herself since the New Year's party. I believe he might be the one you're looking for sir.'_

Bankotsu smirked at the message. For once, it was something he wanted to hear, finally the one he sought has been found.

_Kagome, you shall be mine, once I've killed this Yokai…_

.

.

On top a pent house balcony, Kagome stared blankly over the magnificent water view. It was beautiful, as the sun slowly rose over the horizon coaxing a new day to show. There were millions who would die to be in her position right now. Here she was standing on top of the most expensive pent house with the best view of Tokyo and the ocean. Yet, her heart….her heart was forever in purgatory.

The sun coming into view illuminating the sky, shimmering across the ocean, reminded her of his eyes.

"His eyes.." Kagome whispered softly remembering them, "Sesshomaru…."

Whenever she thought of him, Kagome would feel a slight twinge in her heart. A feeling she had never known for a man before. She was a dark priestess; her beauty surpassed even the prettiest super models. Her elegance and grace surpassed those of a queen. Men would often fall on their knees, whenever she walked by. She had played her fair share of the game of love. Teasing, and taunting men until they were insane over her. Never had she experienced an ounce of care or feeling with any of them.

Yet, with the DaiYokai she couldn't deny that she felt something for him. And that bothered her.

"Ahh…I see you are well." Bankotsu's voice broke through her train of thoughts. Turning around she bore a stoic face to receive him. "What's wrong? Not so happy to see me?" His tone was playful, but Kagome knew better. There was always some hidden seriousness behind his firm voice.

"You're home early," Kagome remarked walking past him toward her kitchen. She reached the counter shortly after, and poured herself a cup of orange juice. Bankotsu ignored her cold demeanor toward him as he moved behind her, wrapping his arms around her waist. The softness of chiffon silk robe caressed against tough hands.

"Mad at me?" He asked nuzzling her neck softly; she felt the shivers down her body. Without saying anything, Kagome raised her glass and sipped her juice. "Oh come on, it was just one little party. I promise I won't have you attend any more parties unless you want to."

Leaning back onto his shoulder Kagome looked into his deep charcoal grey eyes exhaling softly. Then taking his hands off her waist she pushed them away, walking toward the dinner table. "I'd appreciate it if you didn't have your little spies following me like hound dogs, Bankotsu."

"Spies?"

"Don't play dumb with me. It's belittling" Kagome looked out the window at the ocean view once more, envious of the carefree seagulls flying freely.

Raising his palms up in defense, he approached her. "All right, all right. You've caught me" he pulled a chair to sit next to her. Bankotsu cupped her chin in his palm, forcing her to look into her eyes. "I'm just very possessive of what's mine, and I'd hate to have anything to happen to you while I'm gone" he soothed.

"I'm sure" Kagome replied sarcastically. "Why are you in my apartment so early Bankotsu?"

"I've missed you."

Swatting his hand off her, Kagome rolled her eyes. "Please, stop treating me like a child. I hate it when you do that!"

"Very well" Bankotsu uncrossed his legs and stood up. "Has anyone caught your attention my Beloved?"

"Wouldn't you like to know?" she retorted back, knowing it would irk him. What she didn't expect was him moving quickly towards her and grabbing her wrist. Twisting it making sure she felt the pain, but not hard enough to break. She winced in pain as she struggled to get out of his grip, but he pulled her closer.

"Don't toy with me, Kagome. I want to know what you and that mutt were doing on the rooftop?!" With all of the struggling he now had her backed against the wall, pressing his weight onto her trapping her.

"Let. Go.. Of Me!" Kagome hissed through her teeth, her eyes were already blazing as she struggled. Slowly Bankotsu let go of her wrist, but continued trapping her body demanding an answer from her. "We did nothing" her face turned away answering him. "But you already know that don't you? So why the fuck are you interrogating me?"

Bankotsu smirked at her reply; his hand began to trace her face. His touch continued down to her neck, and across her shoulder. She saw his eyes close as his hands went down to the tip of her mounds.

"Not interrogating, love" he continued touching her. "I've let you toy with other men as you please, but this one is different. I can feel it from you; your heart beats faster at the mention of him. The thought of him…why is that?"

"I don't know what you're talking about" Kagome lied. "I did what you asked of me. I was trying to feel for a presence that connected me to him, yet I felt nothing," she continued.

He leaned in closer, whispering in her ears. "Beloved, don't lie to me. You're not as naïve as to think that he's 'the One' are you?" His keen perception, made Kagome draw in a breath.

"No Bankotsu. I do not think he is my 'One'. You are my 'One', my salvation so how could anyone else be that?" She replied bitterly. _At least that's what you've told me…_"And frankly Bankotsu, I'm so sick of all of this. I'm sick of you parading me around like some prized toy whenever you want!"

"Hey," Bankotsu tilted her face to look at him "Don't talk like that, you know I love you, beloved," he reaffirmed before leaning in to kiss her lips.

Kagome wanted to keep her lips sealed, she wanted not to respond to him, but whether she wanted to, liked it or not, she loved him. He had been her savior and continued to be her savior. And there were always times that he showed he cared for her, like no man could care for a woman. She knew that womanizer like him had truly, given up his ways in order to love only her. And so Kagome opened her mouth to welcome him. Already he tasted of cigar and whiskey, and it was only 7 in the morning.

"I've missed you so much," he whispered. Making her blush slightly, because truth be told she had missed him too.

She had missed his presence around her each night when he'd stop over after work to say 'hello' and 'goodnight', and she also missed the way he held her. Bankotsu was the only man who could hold her of his own free will. He wanted to willingly touch her, even without her powers going wild and seductive. He kissed her lips again ever so softly, just the way he knew she liked it.

His hands began to roam all over her body. She could feel his nether regions answering to his natural hormones, and it pressed hard against her body. Kagome closed her eyes and bit down on her tongue, as his hands cupped her breasts. This wasn't anything she hadn't experience before.

His eager lips.

His demanding tongue.

His needy hands all over her.

She continued to keep quiet while he trailed his kisses down her neck, her sensitive spot, licking along her shoulders.

"Beloved, you drive a man crazy. You drive _me_ insane." He rasped before taking her breast into his mouth, through the barriers of her robe and chemise. The effect of his tongue rolling across her nipples, while his fingers raked across her neck...her damn weak spot....so sensually that it brought tears to her eyes. Kagome couldn't contain herself any longer, her lips parted and she moaned. Like a repellant, Bankotsu staggered back at the sound of her arousal.

"I…I'm sorry…" Bankotsu murmured wiping a palm over his face.

He couldn't tear his eyes away from her. She looked so betrayed, so hurt, but he knew he couldn't touch her. He couldn't have her the way he wanted to. With sheer will Bankotsu shook his head frantically, walking toward her bathroom to wash his face.

The tears rolled from Kagome's eyes, falling along with her body. She watched Bankotsu's back slipping further away from her, as her body slithered down toward the floor.

_I am 'the Key'_ Kagome thought in her lonely mind. Letting the wind breeze past her, it fluttered through her dark tresses as the tears continued.

_Bankotsu…_she wanted to call his name. Kagome wanted her hands to reach out to touch him, feel him. Like lovers should - she'd loved him - but destiny forbids it. She was a dark priestess therefore; she would never feel the warmth of a man. He was her protector and thus they could not be lovers. It was destined to be her curse, Kagome cried.

......

"Damn-it!" Bankotsu cursed, banging his fist on the marble sink counter. He stared at himself in the mirror as he recalled the rule.

'_Rule number three of being a protector: Do not have sexual relations with the Key'_

**~(flashback)~**

.

_Bankotsu…._

_He moved and stirred, but his body was frozen in place. Bankotsu didn't know whom the voice belonged to calling his name, but it all felt like a dream. Am I dreaming? He wondered._

_He couldn't see a figure; only dark mist surrounded him as his name was repeated once again from the darkness._

"_Who are you? Show yourself!" He demanded._

'_Do you wish to live Bankotsu?'_

"_What? What do you mean?"_

'_You're dying Bankotsu. Before you draw your last breath, and enter the gates of Hell, you have once chance at redemption.'_

"_Wha-? How can I be dying?" he cried in disbelief._

'_Your life of privilege has led you to over consumption, leading to your death. Do you wish to live?'_

"_Yes! Of course I want to live!"_

'_Very well….'_

'_Prophecy foretold there will be a dark Priestess, born with powers so strong she will be the Key to Armageddon. If her powers aren't restricted she will lose her mind to the darkness, and become Satan's right hand. She will be the Key to opening the gates of Hell, sucking the living creatures into the abyss of darkness._

_I shall grant you the powers to bring her to submission. You will use the powers I've given to keep the world at peace, and safe from Armageddon.'_

"_Fine"_

'_I am not done. There is one who threatens your duty, and your chance to redeem yourself. One who will interfere between you both and unlock the Key. You must never let him have her, for he will bring upon her death. But before he kills her, he will unlock the Key. Sending her soul straight into Satan's hand, where his wish will be her command. And Satan's wish is to rule all living creatures as soulless life forms. This is upon your duty to protect her.'_

"_Why me?"_

'_Because it is for you to make up for your past mistakes. Unless, you would rather see Satan right now, this will be the path in which you will live your life. You will be her salvation and there will be one who will be her death. She cannot die at the hands of this person. If he unlocks the Key and she dies, all of your efforts would be in vain. However if you can find the one who can unlock the Key and destroy him; as your reward you may have her as yours. The Priestess' powers will make you stronger, and also give you a longer lifespan letting you keep your coveted youthful looks. You will continue to live a life of luxury, and shall be given a new beginning. You will start your life with a clean slate but and you will change; you will do no more evil. This will be your reward if you choose to redeem yourself.'_

_"How can I find this person?"_

'_You need her powers as a link to find him. Also remember Bankotsu…you are her Protector. You must never let anything harm her.'_

"_How will I know who this Key is?"_

_You will know….You will see a glow emanating from her like nothing you've ever seen before. And you will be her Savior, her Protector….._

**~(End flashback)~**

.

_Fucking great._ Bankotsu thought, as he splashed his face with water. _I can't let him harm her but I need to use her to find him. How fucking ironic!!_

.

Coming out of the bathroom, Bankotsu noticed that she had gotten dressed to go out. As always she was beautiful in his eyes. Pairing a simple black tank-top and cardigan with her jeans, her long hair tied in a ponytail. The look was simple, yet so elegant. Kagome turned to face him when he approached her, never in his life had his heart been swayed by a female. They only served one purpose for him – catering to his need. But with Kagome, he was supposed to protect her and cater to her needs. He had and he did diligantly, but Bankotsu had also fallen in love with the one he was supposed to protect.

"Going out?" It was a rhetorical question, he already knew the answer. It was his lame attempt to change the topic.

"Hmm…" She nodded.

Bankotsu slid his hand around her waist, pulling her closer to his body. "Hey" he called, cupping her chin to gaze into her eyes. Kagome smiled softly "I'm sorry about earlier…I know I'm not supposed to…you're…and I….we're not…"

"Don't" Kagome placed a finger over his lips.

Kissing her finger, Bankotsu wrapped her into a warm embrace. "I love you, Kagome." He soothed, stroking her hair. "I can't help myself with you; I will find a way for us to be together. The way we both want to, and when I do, I will make sure that you are fully sated. Pleased in ways you'd never thought was possible. I swear to you beloved."

His soft words would only bring tears to her eyes as they embraced. It was one of her better moments with him, unfortunately at any given time that could change his demeanor. No never physical, but the emotional guilt was more than enough to hurt her.

**~flashback~**

"Why you...Kagome...why did I have to love you? Of all my women? Why you??" He'd asked time and time again, while he held her tight on her upper arms until his fingers left vivid imprints.

The look in his eyes that of a wounded animal, and his desires to be with her was evident. His natural need to be intimate with her was painful, as if she'd betrayed him somehow.

Bankotsu would come and see her each time he was drunk. He would touch her, kiss her, all the while knowing he could never touch her that way. And when his sexual frustration was at full blown, he'd toss her body carelessly aside as he stormed off. Only to return moments later to apologize, and carry her lovingly toward the bedroom where he would tend to any bruises that he'd left behind. Never realizing that the bruises he would leave in her heart can never be healed- even if she fully understands his resentments toward her. Sometimes she would pretend she was asleep, knowing he'd never leave her side until she was. So that he would retreat back to his own place, to get whatever rest he could before the next long day of work.

When the sound of her door clicked, she'd open her eyes to stare blankly at the wall. Kagome accepted her fate as such. She held on strong to keep her hopes alive to one day be with him.

But was that what she really wanted?

Was that really her true 'freedom'?

"_I love you, Bankotsu" _she said within her mind over and over. As if trying desperately to convince herself that it was true somehow.

**~end flashback~**

Time and time again, he'd blame her for why it was he could not be intimate with her, because she was 'the Key', and he was her Protector... But she knew he also blamed her for why he could never be who he really wanted to be, who he really was – a cold-hearted killer at heart.

Yet Kagome had loved him, and waited patiently for the day when they could be together as one. The day when she would no longer be a threat to society, Kagome sighed in simple satisfaction at the thought of when she would be free. Free to be a normal woman and be with the man she loved.

"I love you so much, Kagome. I really do." Bankotsu kissed his virgin lover then, before driving her to her favorite breakfast place.

.

.

.

.

A dog demon is still a dog more or less. And Sesshomaru was just that – a higher breed of dog with undisputable powers and a libido far more rapid than that of an ordinary dog. Over the weeks while his woman, Ayame was away he'd been consumed with thoughts of Kagome. The dark Miko that wouldn't leave his mind be. Yet as he sat tapping his claws on the steering wheel, Sesshomaru waited in anticipation for the wolf-demoness to arrive.

Two weeks ago, Ayame had flown first class off to the US to finish up one of the merger deals. Why she insisted on flying on a public airline was not something he could understand. Hell, he didn't even want to try. Right now, the only thoughts consuming his mind was how fast he could zip through the town in his car once she's inside. And how quickly he could take her upstairs and rip her clothes to shreds and then fuck her.

Hump her until she passed out.

It had been far too long for him to have been without sex, and his beast was becoming impatient and wanted to come out and take control of the situation. Meeting the dark Miko that night, did not help his situation either. He'd never been one to stray no matter how tempting the situation might have seemed or been. But somehow with the Miko it was different; she seemed to beckon him somehow. For the first time in his life, even with his committed relationship he was more than tempted.

He wanted to take her from Bankotsu, and have her for his own.

The desire to sleep with the Miko flowed through his veins. It gnawed at his psyche like a druggie needing a fix.

Even as he sat there waiting impatiently for the woman in his life to appear. He was tapping a vein literally, because his cock couldn't seem to stop twitching. If he had a tail to wag welcoming a loved one home, it would have been his cock wagging as he waited for Ayame to deboard the damn plane.

_Fuck! What's taking so long?_ He wondered as she flicked his wrist to look at his watch.

_**WHAT?!!**_ Sesshomaru almost roared in anger when he realized that all this time of him waiting, anticipating, twitching, itching, it had only been but a mere 5 minutes.

_That's it! Next time, she's taking the private jet._

As soon as he saw the figure of his red-headed girlfriend coming, Sesshomaru eased out of the car and walked casually toward her. No one was the wiser looking at his controlled facial features and structured demeanor, that inside of him there was a storm raging. His beast was howling and rioting for him to slam her against the nearest wall and just take her.

Just like that.

Again and again until he was breathless.

Stoic countenance didn't even offer the gorgeous demoness a smile, while behind the golden fixed eyes roamed her body. Her red mid-back hair he noticed had been pulled back in a tight ponytail – how she'd always wear her hair; except with him, in their bedroom. It was only then that the demoness would free herself of the wild red fires atop her head.

Her voluptuous bosom spilled out of a sweetheart cut bustier, paired with a black pleated skirt, layered over with a one button blazer. Her toothpick thin stilettos and flawless make-up meant business when she stormed a meeting for a merger. It would be hard for anyone to say no to her demands and request. Indeed with her at his side, they were a force to be reckoned with. He was the eldest and heir to the Inugami empire, and she was Forbes most recognized female CEO.

Even from afar he could smell the scent of her as he neared. She was wearing a faint hint of Imperial Majesty, a gift he'd special ordered from British designer Clive Christian just for her. Simply because it was the most expensive of perfumes, donning a sweet subtle scent that he could tolerate. It came bottled in a Baccarat crystal bottle, with a five-carat diamond inside the 18-carat gold collar of the bottle. Nothing was too good for his mate to be. Selecting expensive gifts was also one of the few things he took time in doing, when he'd decided that she was the suitable mate for him.

In a DaiYokai breeding line, a strong heir had to be secured first and foremost. Once a suitable mate was found, a befitting heir had been secured. Then the playing and fornicating can occur. With Ayame, he would be guaranteed a strong and worthy heir. She had stunning looks, strong business mind and was the one, who will be able to bear him a strong pup to carry on the Tashiou family name.

"Hey Sesshomaru," Ayame was first to greet. She leaned in to give him a kiss only to have him turn his face on her, making her miss her mark and land on his cheeks instead.

Slightly taken aback, Ayame shifted her shoulders and stared at the DaiYokai with questioning eyes. When he rolled his amber eyes to gaze upon her, a wide grin spread across her face. She could smell the scent of his need wharfing around her almost like a cloud. Without further ado, Ayame crawled into the passenger seat as he held the door open for her.

Despite the Dai's eagerness, it was actually her who was more excited for him. For the last two weeks while she was away on business, all of the waiting and wanting was becoming too much for her. There were times when she desperately wanted to give in to her urges, and rub herself until completion.

But Ayame had waited.

Waited so that she could be filled by the man she loved, the one she was destined to be mated to. Settling into the passenger seat, she could already feel the wetness between her legs. And she couldn't wait to get home to be fully satisfied by her Dai.

She could feel the heat rushing through her body when Sesshomaru reached over and buckled the seatbelt for her, making her stomach lurch in anticipation of when they would arrive home. As their eyes meet, Sesshomaru flashed her a mischievous smile, indicating that she was going to be in so much trouble!

And right before he took off, Sesshomaru leaned in to kiss her. His tongue shoving hard into her mouth forcefully, and began to dominate her. He kissed her with such force that she simply melted into the leather seat. Suddenly Sesshomaru pulled away and peeled out onto the highway.

Breathless and panting, "Where....are....we...going?" Ayame managed to muster, as it wasn't their usual route.

"The Mansion" he replied casually.

Knowing it was one of her favorite places, though a bit out of the way from the city but it was private and secluded. It would serve its purpose and allow her the freedom to make as much noises as she wanted. And Sesshomaru liked it when she screamed his name over and over.

As soon as they were off the fully trafficked highway, Sesshomaru took his hand and immediately shoved it under her skirt. Smirking when he found that she wasn't wearing any panties, and already drenched from the want she had for him. He knew that she'd waited for him through the past few weeks without self-indulgence. This was yet another reason why she was perfect as his mate; Ayame understood that he'd wanted her to himself – and only for him.

Her breath quickened as she hitched, gasping for air from his touch. While one hand was still on the steering wheel, he moved his other fingers and diddled her clit. Making her body react, and hunch against his hand. "Oh Kami Sesshomaru…." She cried, as she bit down on her tongue. Trying her best to hold off coming, wanting to save it for later when he had his thick cock buried deep inside of her.

"Release…" He ordered while he press his leaded feet onto the gas pedal and curved toward the mansion.

The adrenaline of him driving so fast, making the car tilt to one side and his fingers wedged deep into her core was driving her wild. Her body thrust forward at the force, and little tremors of release began to filter through her. As the RPM dial rose to 6, the engine roared loudly and she crashed. Currents of ecstasy flooded her body as her juices flowed, her orgasm prolonged from the force of his palm pressed against her clit.

Sesshomaru took his hand out from under her and slid it into her mouth, letting her lick her own wetness from his fingers. It was always a rush for her whenever she tasted herself on any part of him. Whether it be his fingers, lips or cock, she always licked every bit of her essence. As her high began to slow down so did the car as they arrive at their destination.

Secluded off toward the edge of Tokyo's cliff, the mansion stood like a glorious beast against the loud crashing waves and towering trees. Sesshomaru guided their car into a heavily wooded area around the back and within moments, he had her out of the car and pinned against the passenger door.

Ayame wasted no time unbuttoning her lover's shirts, nor did she bother to unzip his pants. Heavy claws extended and she ripped the fine fibers to give her access to his taut muscular body. The DaiYokai pressed her body hard against the metal frame as he lifted her. Ayame closed her eyes, letting the sensation of their carnage filter through every pore in her body. His hands on her hips, he lifted and dropped her right onto his perfectly erected dick.

Her pussy was soaking wet and he moved without trouble slowly in and out of her, grunting as the heat of her cunt encased around his prick.

"Oh Kami, Sesshomaru…You feel bigger…..better every time…" she moaned. As her pussy clenched around his cock and he pulled her down wedging his cock even deeper inside of her. As he continued to pound into her with his perfect prick all she could think of was "OH. MY GOD!" She felt herself nearing a tremendous orgasm, as her pussy began to quiver and her clit started to swell with each of his thrusts.

He knew this.

And if it wasn't for her body giving away all the signs, it would definitely have been her loud moans, sighs, and barely audible panting of 'Oh Kami…Oh Kami…Yes Sesshomaru…Yes…Sesshomaru!!..." over and over.

"That's right…you're my little bitch…now cum for me…Show me how much you've missed this cock fucking you..." Sesshomaru drilled his shaft even harder and faster into her, until even he himself was almost breathless and panting.

The world seemed to fade and disappear for Ayame, as she enjoyed wave after wave of the most incredible feeling that she knew only he could deliver. Her screams were of a mad woman as she came…sobbing his name into the heavy wooded surroundings…

Ayame recovered only long enough for him to flip her over and drilled his cock into her once again, this time from behind. Her breasts that had escaped its confines from heavy thrusting earlier were now pressed against the heated glass, while he pinned her face onto the cold metal of the car. This time, Sesshomaru held no reservation as he fucked her deep, fast, and hard. He was literally bouncing her body off the ground with each of his jabs.

She returned his eagerness by pressing what strength she had downwards onto him. Wedging him as deep into her as much as she possibly could, bringing him closer to explosion. He had held off his own release to give her countless orgasms, but now it was time for him to bring himself to full satisfaction. With more force than the demoness could ever remember, he poked her once more. Hard and deep as his body went rigid and he exploded, shooting his wad far into her womb. And as he came, Sesshomaru pinned her neck hard against the car and used his other hand to pinch her throbbing clit, sending her into one more powerful orgasm.

The scent of their sex filling the air pulsating against each other, and the sound of their hearts drumming to a crescendo as she was pinned like a rag doll against his heavy form. He panted loudly in her ears before kissing her cheek.

"Welcome home." He whispered, thinking, _feeling_ glad at the fact that his lover was home. She would have much to do to satisfy him, to make up for the weeks of her absence.

She will be his mate.

Sesshomaru decided right then that it would have to be sooner rather than later.

.

.

That was _yesterday._

When he'd fucked Ayame countless times, and made love to her over and over again. Kissing, caressing, and roaming every inch of his lover's body. But as he sat tables away from her at the diner, Sesshomaru found it uncomfortably hard to take his eyes off the Miko. There she sat, calm, cool, and collected. She spoke softly toward the waiter and smiled. Unlike the last time when he'd met her at the New Year's Party, she was more casual, friendly and cheerful. She wasn't seductive or tried to be, but she was still alluring. The Miko was pulling him in like a black hole.

He had left a note for Ayame to meet him for breakfast on the nightstand, and she would arrive in any minute. But he couldn't tear his attention from the Miko, who seemed as though she had no idea he was even there –staring.

_What is it about you that's so tempting Miko? What is it about you that calls this Sesshomaru's attention?_

His own thoughts were distracted as Ayame's voice greeted him _'good morning.'_ Looking up, he saw the beautiful green-eyed demoness smiling at him. At that moment he felt like an anvil landed on his head, knocking him to his senses.

Sesshomaru realized right then and there that it was the end of Ayame.

He had to have her and will have her…**_at all costs._**

.

.

"Kagome" he whispered softly against her ear. "Kagome," he called her once more, watching as she stirred. Her eyelids slowly rose and she stared at a porcelain face, with golden eyes burning at her. She sat up abruptly in bed, as she registered what was happening.

Scrambling Kagome grabbed her blanket and pulled it to her chest, covering the small almost sheer nightgown on her body. "How'd you…..what are you...??" her head darted around watching the curtains on her window ruffling against the evening air. _He had come in through my balcony…._she realized.

Scooting his body closer to hers, Sesshomaru reached his hand out to touch her face. Instantly she leaned against the palm of his hand. Reaching up she touched her hand to his "It's you….Sesshomaru you've come" she whispered, admitting the truth that she had been thinking about him, she had fantasized about seeing him again - without any of her mind games or dark Miko magic.

"Yes" Sesshomaru replied pulling her into his embrace, taking in a deep breath of her essence. His claws began to rake against her arm, sending goose-bumps throughout her person.

"How…what…" Kagome wanted to ask him how he knew how she truly felt inside her soul, as she rested on his chest. But the beating of his heart, where she had rested her head was drumming loudly in her ear. She didn't question anything else, as his finger found her lips putting slight pressure against them. The rushing of blood coursing through her body from being in his arms, was all that mattered in the world at the moment.

"I've missed you…I can't stop thinking about you...and how I've needed you," Sesshomaru replied kissing her head.

_How could this be?_ Kagome wondered. _Wasn't it my dark Miko magic that had seduced him on top of the roof?_ _Why was he in my apartment in the middle of the night?_ _What was he thinking?_

Sesshomaru softly laid her back down onto her bed, his face now an inch away from hers. His hair fell over her, showering her in an abundance of silver silk. He continued to gaze deep into her eyes, as hers batted back at him. Many thoughts went through Kagome's head as she cradled his face. Thoughts of how she had longed for him for the past few months flooded her mind, and how she had wanted him to be near her. _How have I fallen in love with two at the same time?_

Sesshomaru leaned in closer, and he began kissing her passionately. Softly pressing his lips against her at first, then gently sliding his tongue inside to taste her. He relished on the familiar taste that was her, and the sweet taste of his desired one made him craved more for her. Sesshomaru thrust his tongue in between her lips and began to explore the cavern of her warm mouth excitedly as a man winning the jackpot.

His hand began to slide under her chemise crawling past her waistline, and began tracing and exploring every square inch of her soft skin. He'd dreamt of touching her like this since the day she left the roof top. He had risked everything by coming to see her tonight, but he didn't care. He wanted her, needed her.

Kagome shifted her body, the sides of her breasts flattened against his chest. She moaned softly and rubbed the hardened tips against him, smiling against his lips when he shuddered at the motion. He was still hers to command.

Sesshomaru wanted nothing more than to tear away at her body, but he willed himself to take his time with her. With his Priestess, it was more than carnal need. He needed the heat of her body, the softness of her skin against his. He wanted to hear the sound of her beating heart, humming a fast pace rhythm against his ear. His mouth began traveling from her lips to her chin, and down the side of her throat, and then trailed it up towards her ear.

"Funny how for the last few months, I haven't been able stop thinking about you Miko. No matter how hard I tried. I want you, Kagome...." he whispered so close to her ear and she shivered.

Without being able to stop the deep throat sigh as he tongue started trailing downwards again, Kagome tilted her head, exposing her neck. He closed his eyes at the sign of her surrender, and her yearning for him. Pressing his face against her he nuzzled her neck, and licked across the throbbing vein and then nipped her.

Kagome's eyes shot wide open, her body stiffened and he pressed his mouth to her cheek. "Koi," he whispered. "I will never hurt you. I will make you mine."

Sesshomaru rose above her, bracing himself on his forearms and met her gaze. He looked upon her with eyes burning like the heat emanating from the sun. Kagome searched those heated eyes and found her heart steadying its pace; finally she relaxed again. Sesshomaru slowly lowered himself back to her and licked across the small wound. There were now drops of blood seeping through the wound as he continued licking it, he growled at the coppery taste of her blood. Another lick sent a shudder through her slender body, a shudder that echoed in his much larger frame.

_What would the consequences be?_ Kagome's mind began to race while he kissed a path over one collarbone, then down to a firm breast where a tight nipple thrust out in invitation. When his hand passed her rib cage and made its way toward her breast, Kagome sucked in a breath arching her back to his touch. With a deep guttural sound of want and need, he drew as much of it into his mouth as he could. He settled down for a long suckle.

_What would Bankotsu do to her when he found out?_ A tear made its way down her cheek and Sesshomaru raised his head to lick it away. "I will forever protect you" he assured her meeting her gaze, and making her feel safe and secured.

A melancholy smile played across her lips. _If only you could understand…_.she thought caressing his porcelain face. She noticed his magenta stripes and crescent mark showed, no longer hidden like before. His marks showed that he was fully himself at that moment, and acknowledged to her that he was indeed a powerful DaiYokai. He was powerful, strong, and he could protect her. But she now knew that he the one who would bring about her death. She would forever loose her heart to him and her soul to the dark abyss of Hell. Was he worth that kind of sacrifice on her part?

Kagome's hand began to rove all over his body, beginning her touch from his head then began to roam his body. Her touch continued to across his marks, to his shoulders, down to grip his biceps. She then started the trek all over again. Sesshomaru closed his eyes at the sensation. Moving from one taut peak to the other, she channeled his focus on the velvety flesh under him.

'_I have loved you…'_ Kagome surrendered her heart, making the Dai grunt. The intensity of his heat flared across her body. His Youki spread gradually outwards, encasing them in a blanket of desires.

The candle in her room held a swaying flame as the wind rustled by.

'_I shall make you mine…"_ he responded, reaching down and sliding his hand into the swollen folds of her sex. He found her hot and creamy and ready.

She was incredible.

She was _his._

"So wet" he whispered as he slid his finger down between her anxious lips, barely touching her clit. His eyes looked at her and through her soul, he saw himself in the center. She met his gaze, and found a place of belonging.

Kagome smiled as a tear rolled from her happiness.

Sesshomaru took her bottom lip into his mouth and gave it a gentle nip, while his hand tugged playfully at her hair. She was dripping wet, her juices glistening on his fingers. Her breath hitched though little gasps.

But he wanted more. More of her passion, her essence, and more of her love for him. Most importantly, he wanted to guarantee that she would forever be his. Rolling over on top of her, Sesshomaru pressed his weight on her little form and eyes burning with an unsteady blaze. They began turning crimson red as they glowed and his fangs amplified.

Sesshomaru used his knee to part her legs wider as he positioned himself against her wet entrance. He howled as he dropped his head between her shoulder and neck; then at the same time he pierced her throbbing pussy, he bit her.

**Hard.**

**.**

**.**

______________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

**~Review me please!!!! Lots and lots of 'em too!!! ~puppy eyes and smiles~  
**

~Ts and nekomimimode goes and hide from angry cliff hanger mob chasing after us with pitchforks and fires.


	4. To free a slave

AN: **Thank you Nekomimimode!!! My most wonderful beta in the whole entire world!!**Okay, now you guys don't forget to thank her too!!

* * *

**.**

**Temptation**

Chapter 4: To free a slave

.

* * *

.

.

Jolting out of bed, Kagome was panting heavily and sweat trickling down her forehead. Panting heavily, feeling as if the air in her lungs didn't really exist. Her shaky hands furiously searched her neck frantically, rubbing around to feel her skin where the bite would have been. Feeling something wet, she froze, panic beginning to seize her. Using one hand Kagome put pressure on the spot, while her other hand tossed the bedding off and her feet met the warmth of her carpet.

Antsy legs carried her toward the bathroom where she switched the lights on right away. Kagome's eyes blinked fast, adjusting to the brightness of the room. In a moment, her eyes had gotten used to the light; she slowly raised her eyelids to stare at herself in the mirror. Confirming her fear, Kagome stared at her hand. Her whole body began to shake while her mind was still in disbelief of what was before her eyes, her own blood on her hand. On her fingers was blood in crimson color, wet, moist and warm. When she finally managed to look at her reflection, she saw two lines of blood crawling its way down her neck, slithering down toward her collar bone.

_How could this be? _Kagome questioned. _I was dreaming…how could there be blood?_ Not even bothering to rinse her hand, Kagome ran out of the bathroom, toward her bedroom. Looking at her sliding glass door, she noticed it was closed. The curtains rested peacefully against the frame. Dashing over toward it she fumbled for the lock.

Still locked.

She was more confused than ever. Her door was locked from the inside so even if he was here, how could he have locked the door from the outside? And if she was dreaming, how could her neck get punctured and bleeding? Kagome's mind spun radically searching for some kind of answer, the uncertainty filled her with fear and she couldn't stop her body from trembling…..

.

~*~*~*~

.

Sesshomaru woke up in the middle of the night, his body cold from chills of the evening air. Strangely enough, he had not wandered outside that night. A taste in his mouth made him flick his tongue against his fangs, and rubbed. Sweet metallic taste of blood filled his taste buds. The DaiYokai had never been so confused in his life; he was at a loss for words and understanding of what was going on.

Had he traveled outside his home since he'd lain down to bed? Blinking slowly, Sesshomaru tried to recall the evening's events.

He'd once again stayed late at the office, answering E-mails as well as going over paperwork for the company. He hadn't bothered with dinner that night, heading straight into the shower when he got home. Shortly after, he remembered feeling exhausted, blearily; he had slipped on a pair of pajamas and crawled into bed, where he'd fallen fast asleep right away. Then he dreamt of her...

Going over the events he couldn't understand why his body was filled with the scent of the evening air, and…..and _her._ The taste of blood was hers. Kagome, Sesshomaru called in his mind as he sprung out of bed. His large room was quiet and empty as it had been forever, he'd always like his solitude at night. Dashing around the room, he could not trace her scent anywhere. Deciding to take his investigation further, Sesshomaru searched his whole house. The house came alive from lights coming on from one room to the next as the Dai made his way searching for her.

_No scent, no traces, so how is it that her blood tainted my fangs?_

Sesshomaru slumped onto a lounge chaise, baffled and confused. _What does all this mean? _

He couldn't get back to sleep that night.

.

.

(The following day...)

.

Kagome walked down the long hall, of the old familiar house when she heard a voice calling. "There's coffee on the kitchen counter," Kaede voice stopped her footsteps. "If you bring me some, I will be happy to give you what you seek, Kagome."

Without replying, Kagome turned and made her way toward the kitchen. Dumping the rest of the cold coffee out of the pot, she made a new batch. Tired and exhausted, Kagome's movements were limited and slow. Her mind had not stopped racing since she'd woken up last night; she'd gotten dressed and waited for the sun to rise before she went to see the 'elder'. She was determined to find some answer about last night. Absentmindedly Kagome reached her hand up to her neck touching the spot where he had 'bit' her, and a small smile crept across her lips as the events of her 'dream' replayed in her mind. Though still confused, the thought of him made her happy.

Kagome stared blankly at the coffee pot, watching each drop splatter onto the glass container. The dark liquid seemed to suck her into a trance. She was startled and woken from her thoughts when the beeping of the machine indicating that the coffee was done. Filling two mugs, Kagome carried them toward the terrace where Kaede was sitting on a glider.

"Thank ye, child," Kaede smiled taking the mug from Kagome's hand.

"Hmm…." Kagome nodded, worry written all over her face.

Kaede was still silent when she sipped her new coffee.

"I met someone" she said softly looking down, keeping her distance from the old woman. Kaede looked at her with a knowing twinkle in her eyes and stirred her coffee.

"Ye must stay away from the Dai" Kagomes face looked up in shock; she knew she couldn't hide anything from her.

She nodded for Kagome to take a seat next to her on the glider.

"How do you know he's a Dai Kaede?" Of course, Kagome knew who he was as far as his reputation in the business world goes. But she wanted to know why she had had the dream last night. Really, who was this Yokai to make her tremble all night, unable to get back to sleep?

"The uncertainty in your face tells me all child, and your aura and emotions are uneasy. Your powers are calling to him" She explained grimly taking another sip of coffee; Kagome's heartbeat was beating hard out of her chest afraid of what she will say next. "He is the one who will unlock ye, in essence he shall be the cause of ye death." As Kaede finished her last words, the mug of coffee fell from Kagome's hands and shattered.

Her fears have been confirmed.

She'd anticipated that the day will eventually come when she had to face her worst fear. The meeting and destroying of Satan's vessel of ill omen; but Kagome had not anticipated that it would be someone like Sesshomaru – especially someone she could possibly have feelings for.

_What does this all mean?_

Why and how can she have feelings for him?!

"No worries, young child," Kaede soothed over. "As long as you stay away from him, ye shall be fine."

"But Kaede, I woke up in the middle of a dream – well, I thought it was a dream, with this!" Kagome grabbed her neckline and yanked hard, exposing her marks. It wasn't a mating mark, but clearly she was bitten by something, or someone!

"Kagome, ye and the DaiYokai will never be," Kaede explained. "The fact that ye and him had dreams of each other, connecting in the world of unconsciousness confirms that ye will be weakened by him. It is his way of seducing your soul, and your immense powers. If ye let the heart falls for the DaiYokai, ye will lose your soul. Ye will be forever lost in the dark abyss of Hell. Ye will serve Satan and all he desires." Getting up, Kaede looked into Kagomes eyes to emphasize the seriousness of the matter. "Kagome, ye must always stay with Bankotsu. He's the only one who can protect ye, as well as the one – the only one – who can destroy one who threatens us all. Never, never stray from him, or ye will bring devastation to us all."

"But…" the tears had already begun to fill her eyes. _How can I be okay with who he is? What if he loses control of himself one more, and return to his true killer self?_ Kagome knew that it was easier to move mountains than to change one's personality.

"Ye not worry about who he is or what he will do Kagome. He has taken the oath and he will forever be the 'Protector'. If he strays from his duty, he will be sent to Hell instantaneously" Kaede seemed to have read her mind. No matter how long she'd known the old woman, the Miko could never get used to the shock of her always knowing what was on her mind. "And besides Kagome, he loves ye. He truly does."

At the moment Kagome could only nod. "Another thing young one," Kaede's voice was like a heavy weight on her shoulders. "Ye must know that in order to have peace the Darkness must be relinquished. Ye must help Bankotsu in the killing of the one who threatens ye."

"I…" _I have to help Bankotsu kill....Sesshomaru..?_ "But you said earlier, I couldn't…"

"Not that ye couldn't be near him, Kagome. Ye must not fall in love with him. Ye heart cannot be swayed to do his biddings my child, he is the devil's vessel."

Reaching out Kaede places a hand on Kagome's shoulder, softly rubbing her to soothe some of the pain from the wound. "I am sorry Kagome. There is nothing I can do for ye here. He will be your death. He is your damnation - our damnation." Kaede took a step forward and gathered Kagome into a warming hug.

Nodding slowly, Kagome let the words of the Elder sink into her body… _'He will be your death. He is your damnation'_

It was just too much for her to take and handle. Her heart was torn between the two men. Somehow in an instant, she'd fallen for Sesshomaru...but perhaps, it was because it was her destiny. He was the Devil's vessel, the one that would woe her heart to surrender to the darkness. But Bankotsu, the one she'd always cared for and loved was her savior. How could this be? How can one heart fallen in love for two? It was making her nauseated, so sick, she wretched into the toilet until there was nothing left in herself to extricate..

_I have to get away...._Kagome decided that some time to herself was best - for the time being.

.

.

.(A FEW DAYS LATER).

Touga was actively going over the multi companies' performances in a private one-on-one meeting with his inattentive son. "Pup! Are you hearing me?" Touga screamed banging his fist on the table, seeing his son's focus glazed over with disinterest.

"Hn." Came his stoic reply while he shook his head slightly, directing his attention back to his Father sitting across the table.

"What wrong with you pup? Your head has been in the clouds lately!" Touga demanded. For weeks, he'd watched his eldest lose interest in family the business. His mind seemed preoccupied and in the clouds at every meeting, and his work was also lagging and lacked in enthusiasm.

"Continue with your proposed plans Father" Sesshomaru replied casually, masking his disoriented mind.

Ever since he had that dream Sesshomaru found it even harder to NOT think of her. She felt so real, the taste of her blood was so real. The vague memory of the taste of her blood engulfed his mind, lingering as it held on to his taste buds. Making the DaiYokai crave it. Want it. Need it. Kami all there has to be a way for him to get to her, to see her, touch her, to taste her. He'd tried to have another dream like that, but could not summon his unconscious to obey. Yet he knew when he slept again that he would try once more to feel her.

"How can I continue when you're not even paying attention? How can I have you oversee my billion-dollar company when your head is up in the sky pup?" Touga shook his head in disappointment. Sesshomaru's silence made the elder Taisho growl impatiently. "What is going on?" The Elder Dai pressed on, he was going to get to the bottom of what was troubling his son.

"Nothing Father, I'm fine! Just continue" Sesshomaru growled impatiently. His father meant well, but he hated when others mingled themselves into his personal business. Sesshoumaru's mind and his heart at the moment and for the past few months had been in misery. Consumed by a woman that he had no way of getting close to.

"Pup" Touga softened his voice, approaching him and resting his hand on his shoulder. "This Father knows when something's troubling you. You are of my blood after all. Now perhaps if you will enlighten this old mongrel, he might be able to help you."

"There is nothing to help Father. This Sesshomaru is fine, now if you don't mind, I still have a lot of things to go over before the day is over. If we can wrap this up, I will be able to resume other matters."

"One of these days, you will realize that your stubbornness does not serve you well" Touga lectured, turning his back on him. "If there is nothing more you wish to tell me, then you may leave pup. We are done for now."

"Father…" Sesshomaru protested. He knew they had to close the investments of the new start-up soon. If only he hadn't been so careless as to let his father detect that something was indeed bothering him.

"Enough, Sesshomaru. Go take care of the other matters, this I can deal on my own. If needed I shall have Inu Yasha take care of what is necessary..."

"Father, that's not the best idea. You know Inu Yasha can be …"

"I know how he can be Sesshomaru. However at the moment, he's more capable than you are pup."

"Ridiculous…"

"Who is she?" Touga cut him off facing him once more.

_Wha…? _He wanted to ask his Sire but instead his usual baritone "Hn" was his reply.

The older Yokai's chuckled rumbled through the large office. "Only a female of immense beauty and talent can distract the likes of my Sesshomaru."

"No, there's no female Sire," Sesshomaru continued to lie.

"You put up a very good fight lying pup," Touga continued to tease his son. "Now, when the time is right, you may bring this vixen to see me."

"Ridiculous," Sesshomaru mumbled as if trying to convince himself. "There is no 'vixen' to bring Sire" Sesshomaru sighed.

"Oh?" Touga's brow rose. "And you tell me that you've tossed the most eligible demoness out, trading her for no one?"

Sesshomaru didn't even bother questioning how his Sire had known that he'd dropped Ayame like a hot potato. It really hasn't been more than 2 days since Ayame stormed out of his house.

.

_~Flashback (after the breakfast)~_

.

Ayame noticed her DaiYokai had been a little silent and distracted the whole time at breakfast along with the ride home. Brushing it off that it was just one of his business moods, she didn't inquire too much and let it slip by. The thought never crossed Ayame's mind that she was on the way out the door – and away from his life.

Arriving home they parted ways, she to the outside patio for a nice sun bath, while he retreated to his study. Getting tired of her work going over the new merger, Ayame tossed her hair back and went upstairs to find her lover. She knew he could detect her scent when she approached yet when she was in front of his doorway, he was still leaning back on his chair with feet crossed with eyes closed, resting…?

_'No, wait, is he pretending that I'm not here?'_

Ayame was in utter confusion. A part of her wanted to believe that he was resting, but another part of her couldn't deny the truth. A smart demoness like her didn't waste too much time putting two and two together.

Leaning against the door frame, she contemplated on what to do as she continued to stare at the DaiYokai. The same one that was so eager to see her home a few days ago. The same man that was all over her non-stop, yet here he was 'pretending' that she didn't exist?

A few minutes passed and still he made no movement. Annoyed by the inane confrontation, Ayame turned her heels and walked out.

_'I won't stop hoping that you forget your promise with me. I am and I will be your mate Sesshomaru….'_

She knew his father Touga had a knack for human females, and Ayame wondered if Sesshomaru had inherited the same taste. She couldn't help but fume over the fact that he'd pull such a stunt on her.

Sesshomaru stayed still while he heard Ayame's footsteps become softer and softer.. Then he heard the front door slam followed by the car starting and peeling away from the mansion. Letting out a sigh of relief, Sesshomaru opened his eyes and made his way toward his bar and poured himself a glass of scotch. In one swig, he drank the whole glass, letting the taste of it burn through his throat to settle his nerves. It didn't help, as he dropped his head and exhaled. He knew it was a weak cop out but at the moment he wasn't sure how to approach the matter. He was torn between his nerves, the history he had with Ayame, and the constant, unwelcomed, undenial attraction toward the miko.

Sesshomaru decided that after the wolf-demoness had blown off her steam, and returned that he'd talk to her.

Ayame never came back, that night or other nights.

.

_~end flashback~_

.

Instead, he tried to make it sound like it wasn't a big deal, "Ayame and I…" Sesshomaru paused struggling for words.

He began to reminisce on days when he believed that the wolf-demoness was his perfect mate, and together they would have produced a strong heir. Yet now Ayame was no longer in the picture, now the only woman consuming his mind was the Priestess. He'd often wondered if she'd cast a spell on him that night. If there was a spell on him, his father would have sniffed it out by now.

"It was time for her to leave."

"Don't bullshit me Sesshomaru. As your father, I know you all too well. I know that you are more level headed, and reserved. You even play it off as if you have no heart, and not capable of loving. But as your Sire, I know that when you find that right female, you will love and protect her like nothing you've ever known.. If you have found her my young pup, I recommend you stop lying to yourself and mate her before it is too late."

"She is not free to be mated, Sire."

"Oh?"

Surrendering to his father's inquiries, Sesshoumaru sighed. "She is a priestess, and her fate sealed within a human's hands. She is," the next two words wanted to rip his body apart "Bankotsu's woman."

"Ah, Shichinintai's son. I had not known that his eldest had mated."

"She is not mated to him," Sesshomaru could feel his anger rising. "She is merely his little toy he prances around whenever he wants" he said through clenched fangs.

"If she is his property and his toy, tell me my pup. Why are you so enthralled over used goods?"

"She is not used goods Sire. She is pure, and untouched. She is just enslaved, and trapped in an invisible birdcage." The thought of Bankotsu having so much control over the woman he desired did not sit well with him, making him shift uncomfortably in his chair.

"I see" Touga paused. "Have you thought of making an offer to obtain her?"

"Hn" If only it was that simple... Sesshomaru thought dismally. "She is not one that he would give up for a price Sire."

"Well then the only way to free a slave is to have her as your mate son. I don't believe you're willing to take it that seriously, that would cause quite a stir between both the families. Not to mention draw attention to such a scandal. I don't want you to pull 'an InuYasha' pup. One irresponsible pup is all this old mongrel can handle." Touga sighed shaking his head thinking of his reckless younger son.

"Hn" Sesshomaru replied softly, followed by "No."

"And as your Sire, pup. I advise you to approach Ayame again, and secure your heir. Then you can roam and fornicate with whatever bitches you want, human or demons." Touga added as he waved his hand to dismiss his pup.

"Hn." Sesshomaru rose from his seat, the word escaping his lips seemed to mock him somehow. He should consider the wise advice of his Sire. Yet, the words of his father kept echoing through his head.

_'The only way to free a slave is to have her as your mate….'_

_Kagome…I have to make you mine. I will have you at all costs…._Sesshomaru repeated his vow to himself as he left the meeting.

.

.

* * *

Thanks again to my **Nekomimimode** for beta-ing my story.

**~Don't forget to review!!!~Ts**


	5. Warning Desires

**Warning:** Strong sexual content!!

**Thanks:** Nekomimimode ^_^ for beta-ing. Readers for reading and reviewers for reviewing!!

* * *

Chapter 5

**Warning Desires**

* * *

Away from the city life, Kagome laid lazily on a lounge chair, bathed in the glow of the morning sunrise, Kagome tried to relax her mind was still spinning. Her mind drowning in thoughts, the stress and strain of carrying the entire world on her shoulders for too long was taking its toll on her body. After the talk with Kaede, she was determined to leave all the ups and downs of what life had to offer. Deciding to leave mankind with all of their consequences and rewards to fend on their own.

Kagome figured a week on her own in a secluded cabin would be exactly what she needed to ease the tensions in her neck, and especially her heart. She was determined to wash the DaiYokai out of her system. Still as she sat there, eyes closed basking in the warmth of the sun. There was tightness in her chest that never seemed to go away. Perhaps she might need longer than a week; perhaps she needed a whole entire lifetime by herself.

.

.

A cedar cottage tucked in the hillside above the city was not what he had expected to see, when he pulled up in his overpriced Italian sports car. It was too modest, too quaint and adorable for a multi billionaire to have invited him for a week-end retreat while they discussed their business plans.

The cottage looked like it was only about 10,000 square feet, surrounded by pink magnolia trees. Some of the petals had fallen, creating a soft blanket of pink and white over the gravel ground. It seemed that there were magnolias everywhere; some even seemed out of place even. It must have been brought here to serve a purpose of some kind, Touga resolved. But what purpose he wasn't sure, nor did he care much. It just seemed out of place to him, for so many magnolia trees to be planted so close together.

Cramped - almost.

Shaking his head Touga tried to focus on more important matters, like where the hell he was. Sliding his hand into his trouser pocket, Touga pulled out the scribble of words. Checking it over, it was the right address. He'd taken every turn and exit on the directions carefully. Perhaps Jaken had made a mistake in taking notes…He was about to ask his retainer if they'd gotten lost somewhere when Bankotsu's Father's car pulled up right behind his'.

The car door slammed and out steps Magatsuhi. "Ah, Tashio! Glad you can make it you old mongrel."

"Hn," Touga replied. "Old I may be but at least I'm not delirious." Touga responded nodding his head at the over stocked of magnolia trees.

Magatsuhi gave a short amused laugh. "Don't mind those. Bankotsu put them there for one of his girls. Apparently this vixen is so important to him, he cares not how much of my money he spends to import the damn tree in different places. He is insuring that they would always bloom for a long time when the season came, sometimes even during off-seasons here." Shaking his head, Magatsuhi continued, "Ah, young love eh, Tashio?" Touga only smirked as an answer, but in his mind, he was wondering if this 'vixen' was the same one that his eldest was mopping after. He'd have to find out after all, Bankotsu was well-known for his womanizer ways.

"Well, let's head inside and I'll show you the place" Magatsuhi offered, noticing the Dog Demon hesitating as he stared at the fallen petals from the trees.

"If it is a place for your son's bitch, are you sure it's wise to sell the property?" Touga asked.

"Ah, yeah" he paused. "But she hardly uses it and besides, and it's for your Izayoi."

"Izayoi?" Touga asked a little surprised as to what the man meant.

"Well, yes didn't she tell you?" Magatsuhi asked surprised himself that the woman hadn't told her mate of her plans for the cottage.

"No, it might have slipped her mind. You know how forgetful bitches can be." Touga replied casually. It wasn't a big deal; it wasn't like she did something horrible behind his back. "So tell me Magatsuhi, what does my Izayoi want with this property?"

"Ah, well your mate had indicated that she wanted to turn it into a spa retreat. And because it's a perfect secluded place for people to get away and relax, I'd have to agree with her idea. Not to mention, she and I go way back. If your mate has had an eye on this place, she's more than welcome to purchase it. Bankotsu won't care what I do" Magatsuhi replied. '_I actually want nothing than to yank that little bitch away from my son…How he's changed since she came into his life..._' the man sighed when thinking of his eldest and his changed demeanor.

"Well, if you say so…" Touga shrugged.

"Come now, let's not waste our time out here chit-chatting. Come inside and I'll show you her floor plans and business proposal!" Touga nodded as he pressed the lock on his remote controlled car keys and followed Magatsuhi into the cabin.

.

Peace and quiet with no one to bother her was exactly what she needed enjoying the tranquility around her, where she is currently at outside enjoying the trees. But it was getting to be late afternoon and so she closed her book, deciding that it was enough reading for one day she headed back to the cabin. Kagome heard voices as she made her way back to her room. Once there, she took off her Jackie-O sunglasses and set them on a table nearby. Walking towards the window and with delicate fingers, Kagome parted her sheer curtains and stared outside. Looking over the field of beautiful magnolia trees, it was like a glorious pink ring surrounding the entire cabin. Inhaling, Kagome found an appreciative smile across her face.

"Bankotsu..." she murmured his name.

She hadn't expected to have others invading her privacy; yet she wasn't really ready to head back to the city. At least she was still surrounded by miles of woods and forest, even if she had to share the cabin with others... Kagome presumed it must have been Bankotsu's younger brother Renkutso coming for a short weekend stay with his friend. She knew Renkotsu liked to hunt and the surrounding forest was a good place, or so she'd been told. Kagome decided that it wasn't worth her going back to the city. He'd always stayed away from her; never had they exchanged any words in their passing of each other.

Wanting to fully feel her temporary freedom and release of her destiny today she let her long hair loose the ends touching her ass. She decided to change into a new outfit before she left her room to fully explore and learn more about the cabin. Kagome had been there before a few times, but had not really seen the place to its fullness. Leaving her room she was now wearing a simple cap sleeve, with a floral print top, paired it with a short pleated skirt. Assuming she was going to be by herself, Kagome had not bothered to pack much. A few summer outfits for her to lounge and be comfortable in. Regrettably she wished she'd pack something more 'appropriate' now that Renkotsu had visited. The last thing he needed right now was some kind of sexual confrontation with Renkotsu. She knew the man had certain animosity toward her but at the same time, she knew that he was also just a man. He'd been caught more than once ogling over her curves, and she did not want to be in an awkward situation with him while she was on her 'vacation'.

Wandering about, she found the game room and walked in, exploring the decorations, and running her hands against the wood. Walking past the pool sticks she ran her hand across it, the woods vibrate sounding off a humming tune.

"Do you play?" his gruff voice startled her.

Shuddering slightly at the sound of it, Kagome turned to see a familiar looking silver haired Dai approaching her from the doorway of the game room. She was surprised yet pleased to see that it wasn't Renkotsu. Kagome watched as the DaiYokai nodded toward the pool table, Kagome smiled.

The miko basked in radiance when she smiled and a glow shimmered around her form. Her face like the softest cream, such magnificent contrast from the ebony silk strands above her head. Then the mesmerizing violet eyes that glowed like the moon in its most prime state. His eyes trailed down to her pink lips, plump and curvy, just asking to be touch and kissed. And especially that alluring smile that seemed brighter than the rising of the sun. She dressed simply but the simplicity of the paired outfit made her look so innocent.

Touga felt the blood in his veins rushing toward his groin, giving it an active itch. He was there to discuss business, nothing else. He had Izayoi at home, but the sight of her made him want to drool like a horny teenager. He was definitely more than tempted to pounce her; and the fact that her pure aura of a virgin flaring off her form seduced his already ogling mind.

"No, I'm afraid not" Kagome answered softly and politely.

_A miko, _he noticed her aura. "Ah, an observer" Touga concluded.

Kagome stared at the DaiYokai in front of her. She wondered if he was related to the man she was trying to run from.

_My damnation._

The familiar silver hair was tied in a high ponytail, eyes golden like the sun, she was sure that they were related. Yokais especially the Dai pedigree's aging is far different from all others. The man standing in front of her could easily pass as Sesshomaru's brother, but she knew that his father was more likely. There was just an aura of an experienced man that flared around him.

Her dark mind took over, making her demeanor change. The DaiYokai was older, seemed wiser and nothing like the young men she'd encountered and toyed with. Deciding that she had more than enough courage to take him on, Kagome curved her lips and smiled more seductively.

"I like participating as much as the next girl" she replied with a gentle shrug of her soft shoulders.

Eyes closed her hands began caressing. They gently stroked the top of the table, back and forth, over and over in soft liquid movements. Somewhere deep within the confines of his clothes, Touga felt his cock being petted like a little eager dog. Then slowly lifting her eyelids, Kagome bit her bottom lip, making her way toward the chaise lounge and settled.

He observed her with sensual curiosity of her quickly changed attitude; innocent one minute, temptress the next. He decided that he was going to play along with her. "Do you?" Touga returned the seduction with a more sultry tone. "So what is it that you like to participate in then?" He asked making his way over to where she was sitting. _This is an amusing twist_ he decided toying with the young miko.

"I like to ride," Kagome said, leaning back against the curved arm rest. Kicking her legs up onto the chaise, then sliding down a bit shifting the hem of her skirt upwards.

Touga's eyes instantly caressed over her knees, up between her thighs. "Do you," he was much closer now, playing along with her little game.

"I like the feeling of..." she exhaled sexily, licking her lips, "a powerful _animal _between my legs." Kagome continued, running a finger up from her knee to the inside of her thigh. Shifting in place ever so slowly; inhaling thrusting her breasts up then slowly exhaling, something between a moan and a sigh.

Leaning into her, Touga used his knee to wedge between her legs as he leaned in even closer. The scent of cigar coming off his body, and the feel of his heated breathing glided over her neck.

"Do you now?" He asked thrusting his knee upward toward her center. The movement was quick, and he'd used enough pressure to crush against her sex but not enough to hurt.

"Very much so," Kagome answered. Lowering her voice to the deep dark seduction, she was so familiar with using.

"Hn," Touga smirked. _For a virgin to speak in such a way, _he mused.. "I don't think you know what that really feels like," his hand cupped her chin while his golden gaze stared deep into her lavender eyes.

Instead of being upset of having the game turned on her, Kagome moaned, running her hand across her collarbone then grabbing hold of the neckline of her shirt. Kagome tugged it slightly, tilting her head at the same time. She now leered ever so seductively at Touga as his eyes froze in a trance of the throbbing vein on her neck. She knew he had underestimated her powers.

"Perhaps you should educate me then," Kagome purred.

A drop of her knee Kagome moaned and lifted her hips, gently rubbing her throbbing mound against his knee. With a soft thud, Touga dropped to his knee and pulled her panties aside; dipped his head and swiped the flat of his tongue from her opening up to her clit.

She didn't oppose.

The tangy flavor of her arousal hit his taste buds and he drank her down. She tasted heavenly; he could feel his blood rushing at unbelievable speed toward his loin.

_So wet...so sweet_ Touga thought to himself, as his tongue licked the other crease of her pussy lip. She writhed beneath him, letting out a soft pleasurable moan.

_Kami, this isn't right.._.but at the same time, wrong had never tasted so good!! Wrong had never made his blood burn with such marvelous desires.

Wrong...was...just oh so right!

Touga continued his feast.

He slid one finger first into her as his tongue moved, barely touching her clit. His eyes looked up at her through her heaving breast and she saw the desperation in his eyes, and parted her legs, inviting him further into her. Even with just one finger, her walls clenched tightly around him and for a second Touga thought he was going to melt with the lava that shot through his veins were his DaiYokai blood used to be.

Her moans and pants sang to him.

He continued to pump in and out of her pussy with his one hand, his mouth devouring her wetness and the petals of her lips. She couldn't help but moan louder with each thrust of his finger. She was crying for him not to stop, she was urging him on, begging pleading for him to continue with this wonderful sensation he was sending through her being.

He obliged.

His other hand freed himself from the confines of his trousers and he began to soothed his aching dick, stroking it gently.

Y_ou taste so damn good,_ he said as he licked her clit which she arched into his mouth.

He didn't stop finger fucking her pussy as he moved to position himself at her entrance. And as he did so, she noticed an interesting scar on his inner thigh. _Wound from a battle?_ She thought, and that thought turned her hot - burning with desires for him. She smile up at him.

Kami be, how long has it been since he fucked such a delectable virgin?

How old is InuYasha now? His mind was a blur.. He couldn't rationalized, he couldn't calculate, he couldn't think. He just wanted to know how good it would feel for him to slide into her tight, oh so tight cavern. And he planned to _fuck_ this miko good and hard..

Suddenly...

"Well," Kagome smacked her tongue, "if you don't mind, I'd like to get some of my reading done," Kagome said, snapping the elder Dai out of his trance. In an instant Kagome had cast a short illusion spell on him, luring out his inner desires. "You might want to take a shower, _a cold _shower." Kagome nodded at his bulging pants as she rose from the seat to walk away from him.

Touga was still speechless from awe and embarrassment long after the Miko had left the game room. _Who is this Miko? Her powers are like nothing I've ever witnessed before!_ In a short amount of time she had him completely under her hallucination spell. Touga wondered how someone so powerful, could have slipped by without him knowing who she was....and he wondered, if she was the special minx that his eldest had fallen for. He prayed it wasn't so.

_She's dangerous._

_Deadly._

But he couldn't deny the fact that he was so tempted, oh so tempted to make her his woman!

.

.

Pleased with herself, Kagome left the DaiYokai in the game room, and retreated upstairs to her secluded chamber, to relax.

_Serves him right, for underestimating me_. Kagome huffed in her mind then sighed.

_'Just my luck,_ she thought._ I wanted to get away and just in time for Bankotsu's father to hold his meeting here.'  
_  
_Why of all places this secluded area?_ Kagome sighed with disappointment.

Her private phone beeping and blinking snapped her out of her questioning thoughts. Without even looking at the phone she already knew that it was Bankotsu trying to get a hold of her. Kagome had left for the cabin in a hurry only leaving Bankotsu a short note saying that she wanted to be alone for a few days.

Surely, it was him, making sure she was okay.

Kagome pulled the desk's drawer open to retrieve her phone. Glancing quickly at it, the red light was blinking indicating that she had a message from her savior - her guardian Angel - Bankotsu.

Pressing the button to confirm 'yes' Kagome began to listen to her message when the phone dialed.

_"Beloved, call me when you receive this. Father will be there for the week-end with some business partner. You don't have to worry about him being in your way, he's been instructed to stay out of your way. I am sending your favorite chef to the cabin. I'll come to see you when I return from business in Russia." _He paused momentarily over the line before adding,_ "I love you, Kagome"_ and hanging up.

Kagome couldn't help but smile from the message. Hearing his voice made distracted her from the solemn thoughts of her privacy being invaded by his father and business partner. Her slim fingers pressed the speed-dial to Bankotsu's number as soon as she finished with his message..

He answered within one ring.

"Beloved, I have missed you," his voice seemed to warm her soul, but she couldn't find anything to say to him. For starter she had never really liked being called 'beloved' but it seems as though Bankotsu favored the word to a ridiculous degree.

"I….didn't mean to just take off…Bankotsu…" she was compelled to apologize instead of returning his affection. For some strange reason, her conscience felt torn. She'd been with Bankotsu for three years, but ever since that fateful night and that.....dream....she always felt guilty. Like somehow she was cheating...but the odd thing about it was she didn't feel as if she was cheating on Bankotsu.

Moreover, she felt as if she was cheating on.... _Sesshomaru_...being with Bankotsu.

"Don't worry about it." He paused adding a soft chuckle. "Kagome," he called her and the way her name rolled off his lips and traveled through the receiver made the hairs on her neck stand up.

"Yes…?" Her voice came out as a soft whisper as she replied.

"I need you to do...." He hesitated a second as if it pained him to continue, but he treaded on with his words, "...._something_ for me Beloved."

"Mmmm…." Kagome nodded her head feeling somehow he could see what she was doing. She knew that he knew she was always ready to do what he wanted, what he asked of her.

Always because she loved him.

Kagome continued to nod as if trying to confirm her feelings for the man.

_Something..._ _Why had that word come off as if it weighed a ton?_ She wondered and her curiosity was soon answered as Bankotsu began to reveal his request to her......

.

.~.~.~.~.~.~

.

.

Sesshomaru stood hands behind his back staring out his large office window over the city. His tongue reached up and flitted against his fangs, searching, hoping to find whatever traces of her blood that was left.

Over the glistening sunlight, and the reflections off his large floor to ceiling window, he could see her face looking back at him.

_"Why is there such a force of temptation with you?" _He asked softly at the imaginary image of her.

The DaiYokai only shook his head, feeling rather insane that he was 'talking' to himself.

But his wondering mind continued on…this time directing the questions toward himself.

_Why is it that I have to have you so badly? Why do I want her so much? Why is this happening?!! _He was most frustrated at the situation, and for a brief second he felt as if he was going insane.

The many 'whys' left him with a large headache. He closed his eyes and he saw her again, seducing him on the rooftop. He could feel her warmth from the dream. And he could hear the sound of her voice, her laughter and the way she moved her body was like broken record playing a vivid image over and over in his memory.

Eyes shooting wide open they burned, while his fangs ached to taste more of her. Hell, more than just his fangs ached. His whole body seemed to vibrate and hummed for her touch, her body.

He'd tried a few times to rest and sleep hoping that he'd meet her again, hoping somehow she could answer some of the restlessness for him. But each time, he'd been unsuccessful in reaching her. He felt as if she somehow knew he was searching for her, and she was purposely avoiding him. He snickered at the ridiculousness of the situation. He was having a 'relationship' with a dark Miko through their dreams. He wondered if she dreamt the same thing or he was just loosing his mind. Scoffing at himself he remembered his recent night out with Kouga.

.

~Sesshomaru's Flashback…

.

"Hey!" Kouga waved his hand back and forth of Sesshomaru's face.

The DaiYokai slapped the hand away, eyes narrowing to a glare.

"Mangy wolf," he cursed under his breath.

"What the fuck is up with you? I've been talking to you and you're staring off like a zombie!"

Sesshomaru shook his head quickly, as a dog would, and picked up his drink. He was startled to see that it was empty.

"Yeah, it's been empty for a while, you chugged it down in one swig. The new one is on its way over," Kouga informed and just as Sesshomaru nodded his head to the information the waitress came by with a new tray of drinks for them. She smiled brightly as she bid them good-bye running back to her tasks.

"MMmm-MMm-Mmmmm, that's one fine ass!" Kouga remarked as he picked up his drink to sip.

Sesshomaru didn't even bother to look.

"You see, this is exactly what I mean. You didn't even look so that you can tell me what an idiot I am, that she's not even close enough to trash to bang. What the hell happened to you?" Genuine concern lined his voice.

"Hn. Work." Sesshomaru's answer was short and dismissive.

"Bulllll...Shit!!!" Kouga spat. "I've seen you work, you mangy mutt. And work never has had you going like this." And then it hit him as the light of the lounge flashed across them, catching a dismal glint of the Dai's amber eyes. "Oh…no." Kouga set his drink down, shook his head at the same time his palm rested on his forehead. "Please don't tell me you're that fucking stupid!!"

"What are you talking about?" Sesshomaru was trying consciously to focus on his friend. He then wondered what the hell he was doing going out, when there were stacks of paperwork he need to go over and deal with.

"You fucking dumb mongrel." Kouga cursed his friend. "I told you. I told you specifically, not to get involved with that biiiitttcch.."

"Watch your tongue," Sesshomaru growled picking up his drink. He wouldn't mind the word, as a matter of fact he wanted her to be his bitch. It was the way the wolf had enunciate it that bothered him. He did not need some mangy wolf to be degrading what he'd set in sight as his.

"I knew it!!" Kouga exclaimed. "Fuck, you're in such shit. What happened? Did Bankotsu and his gangs get to you or what?"

"Ridiculous," Sesshomaru took a casual sip of his drink.

"I don't know what the hell it is with you, I thought you were above that. I thought you were about to mate Ayame! You told me so yourself!"

Sesshomaru gave his friend a look, something of a cross between anger and pain. Kouga sighed. "Look, you really should stop this nonsense and stay the fuck away from that woman. I know a couple of my fellas falling for her – her magic so strong, they thought they were in love with her. Fuck they'd eat, drink, sleep Kagome!"

_Yep, that about sums it up,_ Sesshomaru thought silently as his friend continued. "And when she was bored with them, she unleashed Bankotsu on them, beating the shit out of them while she watched, snickering in delight as they called her name while getting their asses whupped." Kouga shook his head.

Sesshomaru gave a meek 'hn' as his response. He refused to believe she was that evil. He didn't think that she would be one to enjoy someone else's pain…would she?

"I'm telling you Sesshomaru, Kinta was in the ICU for half a year.. Everyone thought he was a goner. Not only that, his whole business empire crashed. Shichinintai's empire bought the company dirt cheap then sold it in pieces like scrap. Don't you get it? He was just a toy for her to entertain her time with, and she'll do the exact same thing to you! This woman has a knack for torture!" Sesshomaru sipped his drink slower this time around, his head rotating slowly around the club to distract him from Kouga's words.

The wolf demon continued. "Sesshomaru, as your friend, I'm warning you, you mongrel, that woman is heartless. Her heart is black like obsidian. Dark as night!!! Don't let her suck you in. She's cold, and just pure evil. You'll loose your heart and soul without a chance to recover." Kouga's voice faded slowly from his half listening ear.

The DaiYokai had already decided that he would have the miko no matter what it would cost him. He was already living a heartless, soulless life anyway.

What more was there to loose?...  
.

.

* * *

~Review please. If you don't want to take the time to review....then...sniffles....Sniffles.....meanie....Teensie runs into room and hides and cries. Not coming out to write until someone makes the Teensie feel better.


	6. Saviour's Curse

**Appreciation:** Thank you again Nekomimimode for all your beta-ing efforts. ^_^

**A/N: **My beta love is VERY ill. The doctors have biopsied her lymph node but still can't find what's wrong with her. So please pray for her. Since this was finished before she got really sick, I'll post it until she's better and beta the updates for 'TTA' Thanks for reading.

**WARNING:** As usual, mature sexual contents.

* * *

**.**

**Saviour's Curse**

**.**

**.  
**

After ending the conversation with Bankotsu, exhaustion wore her over as she laid down on the bed to rest; it was not easy toying with such a powerful DaiYokai earlier. She lay staring at her ceiling trying not to think of Bankotsu and what he wanted her to do. She could only imagine how hard it must be for him to be away from her, but most of all it was hard for her to grasp what he had just requested her to do.  
_  
How could he ask such a thing of me?_

She rolled over to her side, staring out the window at her beautiful floral forest.. Watching some of the petals fall memories began to filter through her sub consciousness.

.  
~Story Flashback…

Memories of the happy time she was able to spend with her family on their shrine, chasing after butterflies under the petals of the magnolia trees. Kagome could see herself flapping her hands like wings of a bird or dance over the pastel pink petals that had fallen. When the petals fell, it always reminded her of snow...only in the spring time and the scent...the scent was so beautiful.

Her happiness....the joy of a family - her family, she would never know again.

If it wasn't for Bankotsu, she would have killed her entire family. No matter how many times they took her to see the Elder Kaede, the old woman could only offer wise words of advice and warning, but was unable to control the dark powers growing within the Miko. Her parents knew this, but the love they had for her was too great to end her life when she was born. Instead they nurtured and loved her, praying daily that her destiny would somehow change. Perhaps someday, she would grow and become an ordinary woman, not the chosen one who would bring about the death of the world.

How wrong and futile were their hopes.

And on November 7th, when she turned 19, was the day that was prophesized where she would awaken her fate. While celebrating her 19th Birthday with her family, Kagome lost control of her powers. Without warning, winds began to pick up and swirl, blowing the furniture in their home and crashing them against the wall. Her grandfather, parents and younger brother, held on to whatever it was they could grab so that they wouldn't be sucked into the eye of the tornado. Loud, continuous roar rumbling through their house, Kagome's eyes, gone fiery red as her hair blew wildly about. The whirling of the strong winds, threw dust and furniture debris everywhere under her cloud of massive powers. The wind was intense as it shifted to form heavy dark clouds above them.

Persistent force of powers hollered through the area, illuminated by silhouettes of lightning. Loud thunderous sounds began to crack under their roof. And just as her grandfather and brother were about to be swallowed by the hard winds, Bankotsu appeared out of nowhere, chanting a spell. Her head began to hurt, and Kagome screamed.

Bankotsu set up a force field to keep them encased and her family safe. He watched as she began to transform as the mysterious voice of the 'Wise One' told him it would happen. Kagome began to form mystical dark clouds swimming around her body. They crackled and sizzled with dark powers. She held out the flat of her palm ordering the energy to form into a ball sending it flying directly at Bankotsu, which he quickly dodged. Without a moment's notice, Kagome sent bigger one at him.

A surge of power ran rapidly through his body as he too held out his palm as he stopped the evil force from attacking his own. For a second he was mesmerized when he caught sight of her. Even through the mass of wild hair flying about, and the burning of her red eyes, she was a vision like no other he'd ever seen.

She glowed.

The energy ball persisted toward him, while he tried to maintain control of the situation. Shaking his distraction aside, Bankotsu chanted the mantra taught to him "_Sonryo Kyou!!_" and she began to weaken. As Bankotsu continued his incantation of the purity powers to seal hers, Kagome began to feel weakened and then lost her consciousness.

Bankotsu had overpowered her, saving her as well as her family.

When she'd come to destruction and debris surrounded her, and when she opened her eyes she saw his handsome face staring down at her. The setting sun shone a perfect light behind him illuminating a majestic glow of him.

He was her angel.

He'd come to save her and her family and he carried her out of the broken down house and into his life. Kagome was grateful, and was forever indebted to him. And because he was the only one who could control her formidable powers, she stayed with him. It was strange at first since he was a stranger that she had adored, when she first laid eyes on him. He was a handsome man, and the fact that he doted over her made her blush frequently he made her happy. Over the years, her detachment from her family – in fear for their lives- Kagome had become a quiet, reserved person. But like a rebellious teenager, she was a seductress, playing with mens' heart because she realized that she could never be with one. She feared her powers would be too much for anyone to handle.

.

It was one of those wonderful evenings that Bankotsu had taken much of his time to prepare for her. It was a time where they were just normal. He'd taken her to the movies they sat amongst the other citizens, enjoying the popcorn and soda. Before that he had taken her to a nice restaurant for dinner – but it wasn't too upscale.

He'd driven her home and she'd playfully gathered herself around him when he walked her to the front of the building.

"Aren't you going to walk me to my door?" She asked playfully as her eyes blinked in complete honest desires. Since meeting Bankotsu Kagome had presumed that he would be the one for her. He was the only man strong enough, to control her unpredictable, untamable powers.

Bankotsu sighed but followed her into the elevator, where she jumped unexpectedly in front of him and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I had a nice time," Kagome said between giggles as she stared deep into his eyes. Laying soft kisses on his lips and all over his face. She was like a young teenager in love, flustered as she stood next to the man that she cared so much for.

"Good," he answered caressing her cheeks. Oh the things he would like to do to her! And a virgin no less! Bankotsu shook his head of the temptation.

_'Rule number three, rule number three,'_ he kept repeating to himself. It wasn't just that, he'd fallen madly in love with the miko.

He cleared his throat when the elevator dinged. Lacing her hand with his, Kagome walked them toward her penthouse door. Sliding the keys in, Kagome dragged him into the apartment.

"Kagome, I can't," he said with hesitation.

She turned and his gaze met hers, entrancing her with swirling of unparallel passionate sparks in his irises. When she continued to look at him, entranced he muttered a curse as he pulled her toward him, slamming her body to his chest. Bankotsu slanted his mouth over hers, lips open, seeking, and inviting.

Kagome sighed contently into his mouth.

_'No wonder women fall heads over heels for him! His lips so soft, his kiss....'_ Kagome opened her eyes slightly to look at him, seeing passion deepening him in such a visual way was an incredible rush for her.

Kagome twined her arms around his neck, as her fingers began to slide through the silkiness of his raven tress that matched hers. She answered his request by slipping her tongue between his lips, tangling with his briefly before pulling it back just enough to touch the tip of bottom lip.

Bankotsu then jerked back from the action. He cursed the temptation that was in front of him.. "We shouldn't be doing this. There are a million reasons why it's a bad idea." He stammered.

_'Rule number three Bankotsu, do not fuck your Key…'_ Well, it wasn't stated that way, but that was how he had interpreted it. He'd never done anything with a woman but FUCK them.

"Why?" She asked her eyes innocent as her breast heaved up and down from the recent arousal and excitement. He wasn't sure how to answer her. While he was contemplating on his response, Kagome gathered his face between her palms and stared into his eyes. "I love you, Bankotsu." Her voice was soft and sweet, honest and so innocent.

Bankotsu's heart never felt so heavy before. It was filled with an emotion he'd never known - true happiness. The woman he loves returns her love for him. At that instant, he didn't care what rules or Godly laws he would break.

"To hell with the rule," he growled and brought her face back to him, laying kisses all over her jaw and down her throat. With a soft moan Kagome tilted her head, thrust out her chest to give him more access to her body.

His eyes burned as he took a step back to admire her body. Swiftly he'd lifted her off the floor and carried her toward the bedroom. His heart thumping so loud he thought he'd go deaf. He wasn't sure what would happen when he broke the rules, but he didn't care.

_'To hell with the rules.'_ He repeated in his head. _To hell with **that** rule anyway._

His body ached.

His cock was so hard he was shocked that it hadn't burst the zipper and buttons of his slacks. With gentleness that he'd never known, he placed her on her bed and crawled in with her.

Kagome laughed softly as she rolled over and sat up, he heard the thunk of her heels when she kicked them onto the floor. She moved to remove her jacket bending over slightly thrusting out her ass making him suck in a breath. Seeing her with her ass like that, he wanted to grab her and thrust into her wet heat from behind. And he vowed that he would, before the night was over.

When her sweater had been stripped completely she giggled again, turning to face him. Bankotsu watched her hands slide up her ribcage and cupped her breasts, her long slim fingers spread over the dark lacy tip of her bra.

Kagome reached behind her back, thrusting out her voluptuous breasts and he groaned. With a quick snap, her bra fell loose and she slid the straps slid down over her arms. And the like the shoes and sweater she tossed them on the floor.

He was enthralled with her silken beauty that he laid frozen in place.

"Well, aren't you a little hot in that?" she asked as she moved closer to him and began unbuttoning his shirt. He gathered her into his arms and began to kiss her in a frenzy. Kagome's slender fingers cradled his erection through the softness of his trousers, slowly stroking it before she worked on his button and fly.

Bankotsu groaned. Never had he wanted a woman the way he wanted her in this moment. The snug fit of her hand grabbing onto his shaft made him go insane. He'd been with many women, snooping their way around him for a free ride, but it was different with Kagome. Her brazen confidence and how she'd always stood up to him was the sexiest thing he'd ever seen.

Kagome let go of her hand before crawling her way down towards his hips. Her cool hands skimmed up his thighs, sending shivers of goosebumps up his body. He sucked in a breath when she placed her lips near the tip of his cock. He watched her closely as she closed her eyes, and pressed her lips against the rigid member, kissing it with her pouty lips. His cock surged toward his belly, adrenaline flooding through his body. His turgid flesh pulsed so hard, it ached. Wrapping her fingers around him she stroked him gently, cupping his balls gently in her other palm. She traced her thumb across the veins pulsing from the skin, up to the swollen tip, his breath leaving him in a rush. Her thumb scrubbed across the already weeping slit. Kagome continued to use her thumb rubbing the slick moisture there and all over the sensitive head. She began to stroke him, making the foreskin close over his cock like a flapping blind.

She continued to do this with genuine curiosity and amazement.

Then long ebony lashes falling to half-mast, she leaned forward and took his cock into the wet heat of her mouth.

Bankotsu rolled his eyes back into his skull.

The minutes of waiting, of letting her explore his body, she'd finally taken him into her mouth. Heaven, he thought to himself. He'd been a horrible human being, a sinner in so many ways. Until he could earn his redemption by saving the world, this was as close to being in heaven as his dark soul would ever get to experience. Everything about this woman was especially amazing to him. The way she looked, the way she talked, even the way she smiled. And by the Kami, the way his cock felt in the warmth of her wet mouth!

Kagome drew back, suckling on him gently, then went down again. She sucked in her breath as she pushed her head down on his cock, making her teeth gently scrape against his flesh, while her tongue fluttered against the underside of his shaft. She shoved as far as she could, taking him to the back of her throat and let out a little hum.

"FUCK!" Bankotsu swore loudly and bucked up against her as the sound of her humming vibrated the entire length of his cock. His mind spun while his hand twitched. His body ached, and he wanted to grab her and take her. But clenching his fist at his sides, he forced himself to wait. It would be their first time, and he wanted to show her what he was capable of as well. What pleasures he could arouse in her body.

Pulling back, she flicked her tongue around and over the head of his shaft, and then swung behind the mushroom head. She tugged at his shaft, pulling the foreskin down exposing more of his head to her, and began to tap her tongue against the bundle of nerves beneath the flushed head.

"Kami, Yessssssss…" he hissed. "Suck me, baby. Take more of me in you,"

Kagome could feel her nerves rushing. She was pleasantly surprised that she could bring him to such a state of arousal. Slowly but surely, she took his cock in one hand and kissed and licked her way down the underside until she reached his tight balls. His whole body grew rigid as she took one of his nuts between her lips.

"Fuck!" he swore, as it took everything in him not to explode right then. He'd never been so excited by a woman before and she was nothing he'd ever experienced.

She was on her knees, her head buried beneath his cock and balls, her mouth nibbling, sucking, licking his sac and shaft, making his balls draw upwards against his body. Her finger rubbed the wetness as more and more pre-cum wept from his cock. Bankotsu couldn't wait to be inside her, but he willed himself to be patient and make sure she was ready for him. But first, he wanted to make sure that she would experience what he could do to her pussy.

He speared his fingers through her hair and gently massaged her scalp. "Come here," he coaxed. And when she shook her head, he eased himself onto his elbow and slid down toward her. With one quick lift, he tossed her onto the bed, receiving a surprised "oomph" from her.

He flashed her a sexy seductive smile as he lowered himself over her claiming her mouth with his.

"Beloved," he said pulling away as he began to kiss her face. "I will do anything for you," he said holding her face between his hands.

She smiled then, "I know. And I you." She replied.

He angled her head, as his tongue thrust into her mouth, exploring the hot, moist depths. Needing to feel her silky body, his palms cruised down her shoulders. They slid into the neckline of her low cut dress, to feel on the soft sides of her breast as they were flattened against his chest. She moaned and his mouth traveled from her lips to her chin and down the side of her throat.. With a blissful sigh, she tilted her head for him as she began to feel light headed. Things began to blur as she stared at the ceiling.

Bankotsu continued his tender loving toward her.. He heard her panting as he continued to lick, kiss and worship her body, grinning in his mind of how good he was going to make her feel.

He felt like metal drawn toward a heavy magnet, he couldn't stop caressing, touching and groping every inch of her. He licked across her collarbone and down to a firm breast where a tight nipple thrust out in invitation. Without hesitation, he drew as much of it into his mouth as he could and then settled for a long suckle.

The sudden shaking of the room passed him by. He hadn't noticed that the ground had begun to shake violently. Others living and working in the building were wondering if it was an earthquake happening.

The more he paid homage to her body, the louder she moaned, the more she was losing herself..

Loosing control of her mind and body.

Sparks of electricity flew as clouds outside and above began to form.

Lightning cracked.

Thunders roared.

By the time he realized, he was delirious and dizzy, unable to stand as his body felt so weak. Her body began to elevate as she floated up from the bed. Bankotsu forced his brain to remember the incantation to control her but he felt his brain being weighed down by an unknown force that he could not remember. He couldn't comprehend what was going on.

It was then an invisible force slapped him, sending him flying, slamming his back into one of her dresser.

He then heard the same voice that had given his second chance of redemption chanting the incantation to control her. ....the voice of the Wise One.

Her body lowered itself back onto the bed, as he repeated the incantation. Just as quickly as the clouds, lightning and thunders came, they all dispersed and everything was normal again. Even the ground had stopped shaking and quaking.

Bankotsu finally managed to gather his strength again and stood up, holding onto his throbbing head. As he lifted his chin and eyelids to look over at Kagome, he was met with piercing angry red eyes.

He still could not see the form of the person except for misty cloud of smoke, but the red eyes clearly indicated how angry he was.

"I told you there are rules! And you must obey the rules in order to keep this world at peace!" the Wise One roared at him.

"I…"

"Rule number three, DO NOT have sexual relations with the KEY! She is too powerful to be lost in the mist of carnal bliss!!"

"I-I-I'm sorry," he apologized. _Damn_ he cursed silently.

"Not to mention, she almost took your life!"

Bankotsu flicked his head up suddenly in confusion. Before he could voice his questioning mind the Wise One spoke to him.

"She has the power to absorb your physical strength, memories as well as the control over your mind. She will involuntarily suck your life dry when she's not fully conscious!!! This fatal power of hers prevents her from having any sexual relations with anyone!! You cannot and will not ever think of touching her in that way again! With each passing day, she gets stronger and harder to control. For the sake of everyone, I warn you to remember and obey the rules I've laid out for you Bankotsu. Your redemption depends on it."

With that, the Wise One left him as he stood, disheveled and in pain staring at the beautifully exposed, unconscious woman on the grand bed. Discheveled and frustrated, Bankotsu laid a comforter over her body, kissed her forehead gently and slid out the door.

She awoke moments later, finding herself naked, with a throbbing headache and her 'lover' no where to be found. _Did we make love?_ She wondered to herself, but after a quick survey of the room and touching her body, she realized that they had not. And he had left, without as much as a note.

End flashback…

.

.

Kagome sighed heavily, shaking her head as she tried furiously to clear her mind. The pain of that vision of her waking up to nothingness, Bankotsu nowhere to be found was still a torture for her now as I was years ago. She felt a prickling in her heart as it ached for him, like it did then and as it did now.

_I just want to have a normal life…be a normal woman. Is that really too much to ask?_

A tear rolled out the side of her eye and crawled down the side of her cheek. Pulling the pillow close to her chest, Kagome held onto it for dear comfort as she curled up fetal position and closed her eyes, shutting out her mind of any more stressful thoughts.

Kagome began to drift off to sleep.  
.

.

.

Kagome found herself wandering along a pathway lined by gorgeous pink magnolia trees on both sides. The petals fluttered as they danced their way toward the ground from a soft breeze.

"You've been gone for a while," his voice startled her. Turning around, Kagome watched as Sesshomaru glide with carefree steps toward her.

"I…" Kagome didn't know what to say. Yes, she'd been afraid to sleep since that incident; and when it was time for bed, she'd drugged herself so that she'd sleep a dreamless slumber. Kagome looked down, blinking wearily over the angst of him coming to her again. Ironic, in her life _she_ controlled mens' emotions and actions, yet in her subconsciousness she was the timid _prey_ under the DaiYokai's control.

"You're running from me…" His deep voice brushed over her drums, while his arms gathered her into a longing hug.

"Please, Sesshomaru," Kagome began to plead. She didn't know what she was pleading for him to do. She wanted him to make love to her, touch her like he had before, where no one else had ever touched before. She wanted to know how this was happening. In her mind, she knew she should tell him to stay away. Instead, Kagome lifted her chin to gaze into his sunset eyes. He found a smile on her beautiful face where his hand was caressing the soft flesh.

"Stay," Sesshomaru's whisper caressed her soul, but she began to walk away from him. "Don't go.." Sesshomaru called.

"And why not? I am Bankotsu's woman, what reasons do I have to stay here with you?" Kagome was angry over her torn emotions.

"Because," He caressed her cheek with the back of his hand. "You really don't want to go. You want to be here with me, you need me."

Kagome had not an ounce of will power to protest. "Mmmm…." Was all she could muster, burying her face into his chest. Come what may, she didn't care or worry at the moment. In the privacy of her unconsciousness she was able to feel warmth and love of a man she desired.

Lifting her, Sesshomaru carried her and began walking. Kagome followed his action, wrapping her arms around his neck while her eyes beseeched him to never let her go. Silently, Kagome prayed that she could stay asleep forever, just like this. Because suddenly her world seemed to be such a perfect place, she had no worries, no fears, and not the responsibility of the whole world on her shoulders…

Kagome didn't think that she could ever feel like this, that she could love someone so recklessly. And each time she thought of him, with each time she dreamt of him, she fell for him more and more. His amazing sunset eyes were like nothing she'd ever seen before when he glanced down to meet her gaze. It was as if his eyes were the first sunrise, sunset she'd ever laid visions to.

The world spun around her and the DaiYokai had laid her on a canopy bed somewhere on a beach. Kagome had never taken her eyes off him as he caress her face.

"This Sesshomaru….has never felt anything like you, miko," he whispered against her ear, then taking her hand, he placed it over his chest where his heart laid. "This demon's heart is in your hands, miko. Can you hear it? Telling this soul to give you my everything?" The deep monotone line with firey passion chilled her to the bones. Kagome gaze into his beautiful eyes, her free hand sliding through those luscious locks and pulled his head toward hers, sealing their lips in a searing kiss. It was as if time stood still, nothing existed as all he wanted in life right now was to be lost in her kiss; disappear deep within her soul.

In a display of slow motion, their hands moved, their tongues caressed, their fingers explored, as layers of clothing was slowly unraveled and disposed of. Each piece of her clothing was carefully peeled away as he touched her bare skin; the wind from the ocean circling around them, carrying the strewn garments to sea.

Eyes closed, the miko let the feeling surge through her body, feeling his heated lips over her skin, moving every slowly down her neck, across her shoulders and between her heaving bosom – as if he didn't want to miss even a centimeter of worshiping her body.

He didn't.

No words can describe the perfection of their naked flesh rubbing against one another; nor the sensation each time his lips sealed over hers. Each time gold fuses with lavender, it was like time froze and they led each other right into their souls. The fact that he would be her damnation, didn't exist any longer. The fact that she was to stay away from him didn't cross her mind. Each time Sesshomaru kissed her she just wanted to vanish into his kisses, disappear from the world.

_Give him her soul. Loose all control.  
_

He moved with such perfect grace and her world revolved around him. Whatever the consequences there will be, all she cared about in her life at the moment was his touch and his love. Her life for once, meant more than protecting and caring for others. For once in her life, Kagome could actually feel the feelings that was streaming through her veins and pumping rapidly through her heart.

Sesshomaru moved slowly, tenderly caressing, kissing from her shoulders down her arms, across her body and resting on her firm breast. Staring at the beauty that was hers, he lifted his eyelids softly to meet hers before taking the nipple in his mouth. Her instant reaction was to arch her back, thrusting her breast further into his mouth. Sesshomaru's tongue expertly circles around her aereola, then flicked her harden nipple until she freed herself with a soft moan.

"You play such a dangerous game, woman." His smile was beautifully wicked as he covered over her soft mound. Kagome was biting her bottom lip trying to control her moan of his perfect kneading of her flesh. As his eyes continued to stare at her, she smiled as she wrapped her fingers around his silver hair.

"Damn woman, you drive me crazy," he growled as he raised himself up and covered her body. He used his knees to spread her legs, bringing his cock to her plump lips. He rested his cock's head near her entrance and she gasped. "This Sesshomaru will never hurt you, Kagome." Reaching his hands between her legs, Sesshomaru touched her there, and her bare skin flowed beneath his hand like warm satin. The Yokai used his parted her lips with his thumb and index finger, feeling the heat burning from her.

Kagome's breathing hitched and with a quick move, Kagome pulled his neck down pressing her lips against him in a bruising force. She loved what he did to her body, and the way her body reacted to his touch. What she wouldn't give to be with the Yokai forever and for always……

A tear rolled sorrowfully down the side of her face as Kagome blinked her eyes. _Sesshomaru_… She called out his name as her head turned to look out her window, staring at the rows of beautiful magnolia trees. The wind rustled by, and closing her eyes, slowly blinking the tears away, Kagome rose from her bed… _I belong to Bankotsu…all of me. I cannot be with you....Sesshomaru._

_

* * *

~**Review **me please. Thanks!! ~Ts  
_


	7. Brotherly Ties

**.  
**

**.  
**

I have to thank my beta **nekomimimode** for taking SOOO much of her busy life schedule to work on this story with me. (even though her computer was sick and the internet sucked) She literally SLAVED over it so make sure you guys thank her as well.

**.**

**.

* * *

**

Chapter 7 :** Brotherly ties.**

**

* * *

**  
"Well?" Bankotsu beamed at the Miko with anticipation while she started blankly at the different varieties of rings.

"Ban…." She began looking at him.

"Shh…" he hushed her with his finger. "Do it for me," Bankotsu looked in her face earnestly. His expression so steady and true she found it hard to tell him how absurd the whole idea was.

Kagome concentrated on his countenance, with his hair tied back in a long ponytail, and his bangs parted revealing his plum-colored birthmark. His dark hair and eyes gazing at her endearingly, he was at his the most handsome she'd ever seen him. Today his features perfectly formed and he dressed casually in a polo and chino, accentuating his slender robust muscled body. He tilted his head once again and glanced at her side and smiled at her, his eyes blazed with intensity and she felt a shiver creeping down her spine.

_I love you,_ he murmured silently, while his eyes sparkled.

Somehow she seemed to sense what he had thought.

_You always have,_ she replied in her own mind.

Kagome nodded at him then, blushing slightly before turning her head to stare at the luxury of rings in front of her. There presented before her was the best of the best there was in diamonds and jewels at her disposal. She could have any of the rings before her that she wanted, or pick out a diamond to make into a new ring for her. There she was standing in the mist of millions upon millions of dollars yet it meant nothing to her.

Not a damn thing.

_Now a cottage in a small town, with the man I love....a few babes running around is........priceless._

"It would make mother happy. You know she's been fond of you since the first day she laid eyes on you." Bankotsu continued, snapping Kagome out of her wishful daydream.

Standing behind her he wrapped his arms around her waist and nuzzled her neck. He didn't have to bend down too far to rest his chin on her shoulder, since she was wearing one of her higher heels that day.

"I love you. Always," he whispered. His breath caressed over her earlobe sending a thousand shivers across her skin.

It was the push she needed from him and reluctantly Kagome agreed, picking out a round brilliant diamond solitaire set with two baguette side stones in platinum. She already knew that Bankotsu wouldn't spare any expense so the stones were of high quality in color and clarity so she didn't have to worry about that.

Bankotsu nodded quickly at the salesgirl to bring ring out for her. With care she handed the ring over to Bankotsu, who completed the whole scene by getting on his knee and taking her hand with his.

"Kagome, will you do the honor and become my wife?" His voice was so sincere, so full of hope and love that it touched her so deep it ripped a large hole in both her guts and heart.

Here she was with a man so genuine, so wonderful to her, yet she was harboring dreams and thoughts of another.

What kind of human being was she? How could she love one man while have dreams, thoughts and desires to be with another?

Perhaps that was why she was the chosen one for the prophecy. Because only someone as pathetic and low as she could carry out such a heinous act.

"Bankotsu…." Kagome began to tear up.

Really she didn't know how to respond. She knew that with a ring on her finger it would signify something meaningful, something for his mother to look forward to. The woman was sickly and growing closer to her grave, and one of her last wishes was to attend at least one of her son's wedding and hopefully a grandchild to follow shortly after.

Kagome cared for the woman dearly as she would care for her own mother, but the burden of what the ring would mean, was just too great. _Pretend,_ he'd cajoled her. But Kagome knew there was more to them being 'engaged' than just _pretend_. And then there was Bankotsu's father. She knew the old man did not like her one bit, but at least with a ring, he'd tolerate her somewhat because perhaps Bankotsu will produce a son with her to carry on their family name. He'd lay off Bankotsu and his philandering ways – easing Bankotsu's stress.

Kagome didn't have a choice. Not really.

"Yes," her voice was softer than a whisper.

The whole store clapped around her nodding and Bankotsu smiled at her. With shaky hands he slid the 3 carat ring onto her finger. The stone on the ring large enough to reveal its value, but not too much so that it would look ostentatious. He smiled down at her, his heart racing a million miles a minute.

Oh, how he loves her!!!

And the fact that she was willing to do such a favor for him just showed him how much she did care for him in return. Bankotsu rose on his feet and hugged her tight for a moment, then bent his head to cover her lips with a lingering sensual kiss. Her initial resistance melted, and her tongue slipped into Bankotsu's mouth, deepening the caress until they were almost gasping for breath. Bankotsu stared into the beautiful young face and felt his entire body stirring with familiar passion. He dragged in a deep breath and eased away from the enticing feel of the slender sexy body pressed against his. They were still in public even if he'd had the shop closed down for his private shopping, and there wasn't much he could do.

Not that he could do anything if they were alone anyway.

Taking her hand Bankotsu stared briefly at the ring on her finger, then smiled once again at her before leading her out of the store. Kagome began to twist the ring around her finger uncomfortably as she rested her head on his shoulder.

_What's done is done. Good-bye Sesshomaru..... _a wind swayed by and ruffled her long hair. Kagome swallowed the tears that wanted to burst through.

.

.

**.....~.....~.....~.....~.....~ Temptations Chapter 7: brotherly ties .....~.....~.....~.....~.....~.....~.....~.....~.....~.....~**

**.**

**.**

The grand master bedroom covered by maroon drapes, and plush rugs laid beneath imposing mahogany furniture. On the left side, an extravagant marble fireplace, and even though it was summer, cherry flames wastefully blazed in the grate illuminating the dark night.

Renkotsu went to the sideboard for the third time, pouring himself a hefty size glass of whiskey. The day had been long and inane; he was frustrated at the lack of his brother's help. Irked at the fact that his brother was spending so much time with the damn wench rather than doing more of what he needed to at the office.

_  
Where the fuck was he for the buy-out meeting today? _Renkotsu was fuming from his brother's absence.

Renkotsu raised the glass and drown the whole drink whole, letting the burning liquid scorch his throat but he didn't care. It just felt so necessary to take his mind off of the stress that was surging through his being. His head then began to feel heavy, and vision became blurry.

He saw a smoky, cloudy figure enter his chamber. Renkotsu shook his head to clear his mind, figuring the combination of alcohol and stress had gotten the best of him. He began to make his way his way toward the adjoining chamber where his bed was.

_A good night's sleep is just what I need, _he thought walking through the threshold of the large door.

The second room was larger than the first, and a magnificent bed was perched on a pedestal. With its sturdy frame, posh mattress, carved headboard and posts, it seemed to call to him like the Sirens toward sailors. But before his weary legs could carry him to his destination, the same smoke gathered in front of him, morphing into a figure. Startled and freaked out, he stumbled backwards, losing his balance and falling over. Mute and agog, he stared at the cloudy figure, unable to gather his thoughts.

"Hello, Renkotsu." It smiled, a smile as if it were a cat that had eaten a canary.

"Wh-who are you?" He inquired in a shaky voice. "And how do you know my name?" Renkotsu began to reel away from the figure.

"Renkotsu, how would you like to get rid of that thorn in your eyes?" the figure replied.

"What do you mean?"

"Kagome Higurashi." The figure had now morphed into a man with a gigantic stature at least seven feet tall. His skin was very dark, being of a yellowing bown color. His lower jaw was long and pointy with a strangely flattened face. Eyes were small yet piercing, and his forehead was large and pushed forward, while his head sloped backwards in a rather curious way. His arms and legs were lankly, and seemed as though they could stretch to infinity. He dressed simply in an odd off black kimono that reminded Renkotsu of death. Even though the man was ugly - grotesque almost, with him having an actual 'human' form, eased Renkotsu's distorted mind.

"You've piqued my interest, keep going." Renkotsu regrouped himself, rose to his feet and marched right back toward the liquor cabinet, pouring himself yet another glass. This time a Chivas Regal Royal Salute - straight. He wanted something exceptionally rich and creamy in character to prepare his mind to deal with this bizarre encounter.

"Scotch?" He offered.

"No, thank you."

"Of all these times that you harbored ill thoughts toward your brother's woman, little did you know that her existence is a curse to humanity. And will be the damnation of us all."

"What are you talking about?" He stopped pouring his liquor to look at the man in a quizzical manner.

"Let me clarify as to who I am. My name is Mukotsu, I am part of an Ancient League dating back thousands of years called HogoSha."

"HogoSha? Never heard of it." Renkotsu took a long swig of his drink.

"That is because, we are a secret society created centuries ago to protect this world by seeking out and destroying the 'Damed' one called the Key. We have fought vigilantly to protect mankind from behind the shadows for thousands of years…"

"The Key?"

"Yes" he replied. "Once every century, the oracle is read that a damned being will be born that shall harness powers beyond imagination. However, this person is unable to control this mass amount of powers. Their soul is then seduced by Satan's Vessel; they will surrender their powers thus opening the gates of Hell. Bringing about Armageddon, and the end of all living things on Earth."

"And what does this have to do with me?" He was perplexed feeling as if he had entered the 'Twilight Zone'.

"Renkutso, we have been searching for the Key for a very long time. Recently we've discovered who it was. It seems as though your brother has been carrying about with someone very dangerous…"

"I knew there was something weird about that wench." He raised his glass and finished the rest of his Scotch.

"So you see Renkotsu, with you being so close and knowing more about her than we do, you can help us set it up so that we can carry out our duties with the least trouble as well as to protect your brother. Otherwise, it might get ugly with your brother getting caught in the middle."

Renkotsu stared at the empty glass as he thought about it. It was two birds with one stone as far as he was concerned. Getting rid of the bitch he'd hated for so long and then freeing his brother from what he long deemed as a curse placed by the Miko.

Things couldn't be better.

"What do you need me to do?" Renkotsu asked eagerly. Mukotsu grinned and began to divulge his plan to get the Miko.

.

.

**.....~.....~.....~.....~.....~ Temptations Chapter 7: brotherly ties .....~.....~.....~.....~.....~.....~.....~.....~.....~.....~**

.

.

She'd gone out in the late afternoon to the book store to grab something to read. Having caught sight of a hair salon nearby she decided to have her hair trimmed. And after grabbing some quick to-go food for dinner, she decided to head home.

Kagome entered her Penthouse Suite and switched on the light, the mirror in the short hallway threw back her reflection and the flicker of the light hitting her ring. It's unfamiliarity momentarily shocking her as she stopped in her steps. She turned her hand and glanced at the ring, frowning slightly realizing the impact of the decision she had made. It was more than a show for his mother, and more than a scheme to get his father to lay off of him. It was a binding commitment on her part to one day become Bankotsu's actual wife.

When Sesshomaru no longer lives.

The shock of the pain upon thoughts of losing him was sickening. Her whole body shivered as it reacted with feverish eagerness to the thoughts of how she would feel if he was truly gone from her life. Even from her dreams. How could it be that just a simple thought as that had been able to unleash a fierce agony in the pits of her stomach? Feeling sickly, she dropped her books and dinner and ran toward the bathroom.

Kagome had just finished heaving up what she had for lunch, and rinsing her mouth when the doorbell rang.

"Just a minute," she automatically called out. _Bankotsu, did you forget your key to my place again?_ She thought with an amused smile.

Opening the door, she greeted him with a smile. "Banko..." his name died on her lips, her mouth opening in shock as she stared at the man framed in the doorway. "Renkotsu..." Kagome frowned holding onto the door.

"Good evening to you too, Ms. Higurashi," his salutation spewed of venom, his mouth twisted mockingly as he pushed past her and entered her Suite.

"What...what are you doing here?"

"Why, I'm merely looking for my brother. Is he not with you this evening?"

"Well, he's not here so if you don't mind, I'd like for you to leave my place." She told him caustically.

"As a matter of fact, I _do_ mind," his voice was soft but tinged with anger. He grabbed the door from her hand and swung it closed behind them.

"Well, will you look at that?!" Renkotsu exclaimed grabbing Kagome's hand before she could protest. He leered at the ring on her finger before turning to give her a fake smile. "You've finally brought him down to his knees like a little obedient dog, didn't you?" He yanked her hard toward his body. "I wonder if you you're just _that_ pleasing," her eyes widening at the implication in his voice.

"Whatever it is you're here to do, it isn't going to work Renkotsu. You don't scare me." She scoffed in a brittle taunting manner, pushing herself away from him.

He seemed to proceed toward the door before he spoke, "Well, then I guess I'm going to have to work better on that now don't I?"

Kagome watched him head for the door as she moved to retrieve her books and dinner, but instead of opening the door he turned slightly towards her catching her off her guard. He drew her up towards him by her upper arms, and quickly moved one hand to her waist slamming her against the small hallway wall. His other hand grabbed a handful of her locks and yanked her head painfully backwards. Renkotsu feathered her mouth across his own, before she had a chance to react or protest.

Kagome froze her mind dashing for an escape. He had imprisoned her body against the wall and his own, so that any movement from her would initiate intimate contact with him. His tongue forcefully dominated her mouth. She fought against the clamor of her senses, between anger and confusion as to why Renkotsu had forced himself on her. Her body was tense and her mind frantic. Finally she began to beat her fist against his chest, shaking her head from side to side, breaking his demanding kiss.

His eyes were on her body now, and suddenly, she felt a tremor of fear crept through her. _He's not serious,_ she thought silently. He knew better than to touch her. Bankotsu had made it very clear to all that she was to be untouched, unharmed or there will be dire consequences. He leaned into kiss her again and she slapped him across the face leaving vivid imprints of her fingers on his cheek. She raised her hand to slap him again, but his fingers seized her arm as she raised it, his voice cold as he spoke.

"Like it rough, do you?" Renkotsu grabbed both her wrist and pinned it against the wall, he moved to devour her lips and she bit him. "Whore!" the insult was laconic, but fury burned in his voice and he slapped her across the face. She landed with a thud on the hardwood hallway clutching her palm to her burning cheek. Kagome jerked her head, anger evident in her eyes. Renkotsu matched the indignation that was hers as he tasted blood in his mouth. He stormed toward the Miko, splayed across the hallway. "Come here," he gritted his teeth.

Kagome jerked away from his grasp but he was fast and dragged her by the hair into the bedroom.

"Let go of me Renkotsu, or you'll be sorry!"

"Hmph." He tossed her tiny frame onto the bed, forcing the mattress to bounce slightly from the sudden intrusive force. "I want to see just how good that little pussy of yours is, that has gotten my brother so enthralled with you."

"Renkotsu, you don't know what you're doing. Bankotsu and I....we....there hasn't been anything between us."

"Even better. Learned the old Boleyn whore trick did you? Leave it to Bankotsu to be as dumb as the Tudor name." He grabbed her by the ankle and yanked her back toward him.

Her agonized feeling was swiftly replaced by shock and rage.

She could do it now.

She was more than capable of ending his life with the powers welled within her, but will she be able to control it once she unleashed it from herself? Even if she could control her powers how will she explain herself to Bankotsu? The man who had done so much for her?

Renkotsu is and will always be Bankotsu's favorite sibling. There were differences between them and many disagreements, but Bankotsu had always protected Renkotsu. Even when he was harsh on the others, he was always more gentle on Renkotsu. They were similar in the fact that they had always watched out for each other, so close, they might have been twins. How would Bankotsu feel if she had harmed Renkotsu to the point of no return? Renkotsu smiled down at her, the expression in his eyes letting her know that he was well aware of her dilemma.

"Hate me as much as you like Renkotsu," she told him as he began his assault on her body. "But you can't do this. Yo-" He covered her mouth with his hand, while the other shredded her clothes and within seconds his mouth found her firm breast. He took her breast into his mouth, suckled the areola, and then bit down on her hard, tearing through her skin. Kagome screams were muffled by his masculine hand over her.

He had just ripped her tiny underwear apart, tossing it to the side when he felt his body being pulled back and tossed to the side. Pain shot through him as his ribs hit hard against the edge of her vanity table. It took him a moment to focus around the voice that was yelling at him.

_  
"What the FUCK do you think you're doing?_" Bankotsu demanded tightly, his voice soft from heavy breathing. Kagome behind him had scurried toward the headboard and covered herself with a blanket tears were streaming down her cheeks.

"Get up." Bankotsu ordered as Renkotsu groaned clutching his side. "Get your fucking ass up right now! Of all the women, sluts and whores in Tokyo, you choose to force yourself on _my Kagome_, when I have specifically warned you.... you dumb shit. You disgust me you little disgrace!!"

"Disgrace? Me?" Renkotsu snapped back. "No, it is _you_ who is the ignorant one and the one who have disgraced our family name, _brother._"

"Careful how you tread your words Renkotsu," Bankotsu warned.

"No, _you_ be careful! Look at yourself!! Look at what she's done to you!! Do you know who she is? What she's capable of? Why do you insist on protecting her?"

"Renkotsu, you listen to me, and you listen very well. Kagome is my fiancée, and your future sister-in-law. You will show her respect or help me God," Bankotsu ground his teeth, his hands in tight fists so that his knuckles were white. "I'll....."

"You'll what?" Renkotsu challenged. "She will never be your wife. Don't you know she will kill us all? She's a curse, a witch. She's bewitched you!" Renkotsu grabbed his brother by the upper arms and shook him hoping to knock some sense into the man.

"How did you know about her?" Bankotsu asked gently removing his brother's hands from his body.

"You mean you knew? You knew and still you protect her?"

"I won't repeat myself Renkotsu. How. Did. You. .Her?"

"It doesn't matter. You need to get rid of her. You need to kill her, or I'll do it for you!!"

Bankotsu left hook his brother's face. His execution was with such precision and speed that it caught Renkotsu off guard and no time for defend.

"I don't ever want to see you near Kagome again. And I don't ever want to hear you speak of such nonsense, or I will _kill you!_ Don't test me Renkotsu, you know I am capable of it. Now get your fucking ass out of here before I change my mind!"

Renkotsu rose from the floor wiping the blood away with the back of his hand. "You'll be sorry for that, _brother,_" he told him as he left.

Bankotsu hurried to see Kagome as soon as Renkotsu turned his back to leave. Her body trembled with the effort of holding back her sobs.

"I am so sorry, beloved. I don't know what had gotten into him." He ran his hand through her hair, as he hugged her tight.

Kagome closed her eyes, shuddering slightly. Renkotsu couldn't have barged into her Suite and had tried to force himself on her.....She wasn't as weak and defenseless as she had felt lying beneath his hard body. Her heart was still pounding fiercely, her thoughts tormented by the hazy memory of Renkotsu's mouth against her own, his lips on her body. Then suddenly, she remember his bite, Kagome clutched the blanket to her chest.

"Let me see."

"I'm fine...it's nothing." She moved away from him.

He moved in front of her, frowning at her hesitation and the contempt in her voice. "Kagome, it won't happen again."

Bankotsu placed his hand on top of hers and pulled her hand along with the blanket along with it. His breathing hitched and she could tell he was irate by the sight of the teeth marks around her breast. She inhaled sharply and covered herself again.

"That bastard!!" Bankotsu gripped the blanket beneath him.

He wanted to burst from the anger roiling through him. Kagome was quiet she wasn't sure what she could say to explain for Renkotsu's action. She wasn't sure if she could forgive him for what he'd done. Yet, as if Renkotsu had known the nature of her dreams, but his calling her a whore had had an impact on her. To her chagrin, she felt ashamed.

Dirty.

Kagome shook her head to free herself from such thoughts.

She and Sesshomaru were nothing.

Will _never_ be anything.

Dimly she felt herself being picked up, and carried, and she found comfort in Bankotsu's suddenly loud heartbeat. She looked up his face was stern and his eyes flickered with mixed emotions of anger, guilt, and worry. Bankotsu placed her in the tub and ran the water, gently washing the dried blood on her body off. With tender care he dried her when he was done and carried her back into the bedroom. She was quiet, surrendering to the luxury of his tending. Setting her on the bed, he went to her armoire and pulled out one of her silk chemise and dressed her.

He called for one of his men to bring her dinner from the apartment's kitchen service and ate with her. They chatted, he drew her mind toward other things to distract her solemn thoughts and she did the same for him. They pushed the incident past them as if it was a dream and had not happened. He watched as she yawned and he let his soothing words lure her to sleep.

He tucked her under the covers. Undressing himself to his briefs, he climbed in next to her, cuddling her against his warmth. Her small frame shifted to snuggle against him, her curvy bottom snuggling against his painfully hard cock.

"Get your head out of your pants, Bank," he muttered.

He'd just have to suffer.

She didn't need his lust right now, just his protection. That night for the first time, Bankotsu stayed with his Miko, so that he could watch over her and protect her.

He will always be her guardian angel.

.

.  
**.....~.....~.....~.....~.....~ Temptations - Chapter 7: brotherly ties .....~.....~.....~.....~.....~.....~.....~.....~.....~.....~**

.

.

Behind the large antique decorative table sat the creator of HogoSha; Ryuukossei. His skin white as snow and his body perfectly formed in each and every detail. From his long blue hair to his graceful limbs and the arrangement of the lashes around his jewel-bright eyes. So green, and warm to gaze upon like an enticing pasture on a perfect Summer's day. His muscular body elongated by his lengthy legs, towered over many giving him a much threatening stature. The contradiction of his appeal, warm and caring look with the diabolic nature of an ancient Yokai made the men of HogoSha lower their heads with absolute respect.

Ryuukossei was a Kanji-Yokai, and half brother to Satan. Over the centuries he had fought tirelessly against his sibling to keep the world in order and free of his brother's greedy, malevolence intent of its inhabitants. He was powerful in strength as well as wisdom having survived centuries, soaking in new knowledge as the ages passed. He'd sought and enlisted only the most dedicated and determined individuals, humans, hanyous and youkais alike to become members of HogoSha; sacrificing their lives and livelihood to carry out a heavy task of keeping the world a safe place and peace in order. Their complementary personalities, goals and nature had been the glue that bound them together.

To them, "Protectors of Life" was no empty oath. It was a binding contract between themselves and their desire to free the living souls from Satan's heinous plots.

"What news of the Damnation have you got for me?" He asked his voice flowing smoothly across the room.

"We have found the Key at last" another member spoke. A hint of red, like garnets glinting in shadow, shone from their locks where the members had gathered.

"Good, then we shall proceed in ridding ourselves of the devastation that 'the Key' will bring upon us. Who is 'the Key' this time?" He queried impatiently.

"Your Eminence, she is a natural Miko,"

"A Miko?" Ryuukossei questioned a shocked countenance furrowed the lines on his forehead. "Most peculiar."

Through the centuries of protecting mankind, the 'Key' had always fallen upon ones with devious minds and heart. A Miko was supposed to be pure and true, even when 'dark Mikos' existed, none had taken the role of 'the Key'. He wondered what Satan was up to with this new alteration.

Satan's choleric temperament was due to the fact that he, Ryuukossei had always been able to surpass him in everything; from looks to intellect and physical strength. Displeased by his failed attempts to overpower his brother, Satan had conjured up a ploy to rid his brother for good. Unfortunately for him, his vassals and hired henchmen had turned on him and his plans backfired and were discovered before any harm could be done.

Because of this, their parents had banished him from the lands of the Gods, casted him away into the dark pitts of the underworld where he'd fumed and simmered.

Vowing to get revenge.

But because he could not attack the Gods and his half-brother directly, Satan decided that he would do harm to what was precious to their creation instead - Earth and its inhabitants. Ryuukossei, seeing Satan's devious plans to harm the living beings on Earth had volunteered to leave his humble home of luxury to form HogoSha, protecting the Earth and its livings.

"Proceed," Ryuukossei commanded.

"Yes, your Eminence. Her name is Kagome Higurashi."

"Where is this Kagome Higurashi?"

"She is with a man named Bankotsu, who is very powerful and influential. Not to mention there are secret security details and bodyguards protecting her at all times. She is a valuable asset to him and will not let anything harm her."

"Hmmm," he replied, stroking his chin in thought. "The bodyguards and security details do pose as a problem however it won't be such a problem that will stop us from what needs to be done. The Key will be eradicated for that is the very essence and reason why this secret society was created. We must come up with a solution to rid ourselves of 'the Key' with minimal disturbances of the natural world. "

"As a matter of fact your Eminence, I have already taken that step." Mukotsu spoke, stepping from out of the shadows. "May I introduce you to Renkotsu, Bankotsu's younger brother" at the introduction, Renkotsu stepped out from behind the screen and bowed.

"And what is he to do, Mukotsu?"

"Your Eminence, because Renkotsu knows the Miko and her affiliates, he has given us valuable information."

"Such as?"

This time Renkotsu didn't wait for someone else to answer for him. "Your Eminence," he began following the other's formal way of addressing the man behind the desk. "I propose that we call her using her brother as hostage. It will be the only way to get her alone, without the body guards or the secret security details. We will have her meet us in a secluded area where your men will have more than the powers to take her out."

"A good plan, however, I don't want the innocent getting involved." Ryuukossei glared at Renkotsu before continuing, "Especially a child."

"Your Eminence, we will only need to use him as a distraction. He will not be harmed." Mukotsu spoke quickly, fearing the impending wrath of his master.

"The child will be guaranteed of his safety. Not a scratch on him." Ryuukotssei ordered firmly.

"Yes, your Eminence." They all bowed in unison.

"Very well, you may proceed with the plans..."

.

.

**.....~.....~.....~.....~.....~ Temptations Chapter 7: brotherly ties .....~.....~.....~.....~.....~.....~.....~.....~.....~.....~**

* * *

~Ts

.................."Review fuels the beta" quote by Nekomimimode....................


	8. Trust me

Temptation chapter 8**  
**

**TRUST ME.  
**

Knowing her son was coming with the young Miko, Mistress Tsuya had ordered the servants and cooks to prepare some of the Miko's favorite meals. They went through the front door along the elegant hallway, with Bankotsu leading and Kagome following. His fingers closing firmly round her wrist as they entered the foyer. As they entered the large room, the scent of mince pies filled her nostrils, and brought back memories of her mother when she used it for Kagome every week-end.

Mistress Tsuya was sitting in front of the fireplace, reading a book. When she heard them enter, she set her book aside to greet them. Her eyes lit up as soon as she saw Kagome rushing toward her.

Kagome noticed achingly she had gotten a lot thinner, frighteningly frail since the last time she saw the joy in her face when she saw the Miko, made her feel overwhelmed with guilt.

I could have visit her more often, Kagome thought solemnly.

But with a wide smile to match Mistress Tsuya, Kagome walked past Bankotsu and approached the elder woman in a warm embrace.

"I have missed you," she confessed honestly, her face buried between the woman's neck.

"It is great to see you my dear," Mistress Tsuya replied.

Unwrapping her arms from the woman's neck, Mistress Tsuya looked down and caught the glitter of Bankotsu's engagement ring. Her hand lifting Kagome's into the light making the diamond sparkle when it caught a hint of the sun. Mistress Tsuya let out a sigh of exhaltation.

"You've finally persuaded her." His mother said breathlessly.

"I must have caught her at a weak moment," Bankotsu replied with a grin.

"Oh Kagome, I have been hoping for this day for so long. I am so pleased, that if I died at this moment, I'd go to heaven happy."

"Don't speak such crazy nonsense, Mrs. Shichinintai."

"Come now Kagome, call me mother, if only for the days I have left." The lady requested.

"I-" Kagome paused.

She knew the woman had loved her, the only other person in the family to care for her besides Bankotsu. But to call her 'mother' so soon, she felt as though somehow she was betraying her own mother.

For a space of a heartbeat she was transfixed by the look in the woman's eyes. Mistress Tsuya was looking pleadingly at her.

Kagome swallowed nervously.

Suddenly she was unsure if she had made the right decision on putting on this faux charade. But at the same time, the woman was dying, she couldn't - no, she didn't - have the heart to refuse.

"Yes, of course, mother."

"I know I don't have to tell you just how happy you have made me. It's what I've always longed for you and Bankotsu, since the first day he introduced you to me. You know, you're the first and only one." She added with a satisfied grin that made Kagome blushed.

The delight that radiated from the worn and tired face of the older woman was vaguely comforting to Kagome. That she wasn't just the 'damned one', and her presence and existence had meant something to another human being.

"You won't be waiting long to get married" Mistress Tsuya stated.

Panic leaped inside her, Kagome's throat clogged with apprehension and pain. She hadn't anticipated that it would go as far as them actually having an actual wedding.

"Not too long, mother." Bankotsu sounded assured. "You will have a daughter-in-law sooner than you can say congratulations". He added with a chuckle then kissed his mother on her forehead.

Across his bent head, her eyes met Bankotsu's and she saw the smile of appreciation in his eyes.

How could she tell his mother that it was all a sham, nothing more than make-believe for her sake?

"Good, I cannot wait." Mistress Tsuya clasped her fragile hands together in front of her chest. Her face beaming with happiness as she tilted her head up to look at her son. "Now, let's give your fiancé her favorite foods. We both know how much she loves to eat, especially when I went through the trouble of mincing the ingredients myself." She announced proudly.

"You shouldn't have!" Kagome protested guiltily.

"Nonsense! You deserved every bit of spoiling that this old bag of bones can give you. Besides, it isn't often I get the chance to want to do something other than sit around."

Once again guilt stabbed her, but she decided that their visit was not for moping over guilt so,

Kagome put up her best acting skills, to keep her happy facade in tack. They began to speak of the intended wedding while Bankotsu left them to tend to his business.

But inside she was in turmoil of dreading 'the wedding' actually happening, because she didn't think she could really pretend to do _that. _And yet, how evil to wish someone so frail to pass on early so that she didn't have to go through with it?

.

.

When the visit with Mistress Tsuya was over, Bankotsu escorted her back to her place with what she felt from him was relief and excitement. A part of her wanted to speak to him about their feign engagement, and of how she wasn't sure if she could pull this through. But she wasn't sure how to approach the topic.

Kagome knew that as cold as Bankotsu can be to everyone, he was a good son. And his love for his mother was evident; and now he was counting on her to keep the woman happy with what few days she had left on Earth. Her illness was terminal; the doctor had announced she only had less than a year left. It had already been more than four months since that fact was announced.

Kagome didn't protest nor was offended of his rapid departure, promising to return later that night to her. Since the incident with Renkotsu, he had not trusted his men to take care of her the way he used to. If his brother was to do something stupid again and something were to happen to Kagome, he'd never forgive himself. Not only would his soul be damned to hell, but the guilt that he'd let something happen to her when he could be there to protect her would destroy his mind and body.

"Thank you," he whispered.

And before she could speak, he covered her mouth with his.

His arms pulled her closer to him, giving her a wonderful pressure of being held. His head spun with pleasure as she kissed him back, clutching his shoulders to support herself. Both breathless when finally he pulled away from her. His heated arousal now obvious he had to withdraw before he lost control. She was honest to herself that she was relieved that he was leaving. He kissed her once again on her forehead and closed her door behind him.

Fake engagement or not, she loved Bankotsu for who he was to her and all that he'd given her. Kagome decided that this was the one thing she could do for him, to repay him for all his kindness toward her and her family.

Letting out a soft sigh, she went into her room to change. Deciding for the rest of the day she was just going to lounge, doing nothing else but read and relax pretending that there was naught in this world that she should worry about.

None.

.

.

.

Even though he was working every day like a machine, she was never far from his thoughts. Each meetings he had and each closure of acquiring a new company, somehow she managed to wedge herself into his thoughts. He didn't want to think of her, he didn't want to remember her.

Hell, he wished that he'd never met her.

But there she was.

She was in his life, his head, his heart, and his very soul. There were a few occasional days when he was blessed not to have her running through his mind, being his work was so demanding. But at night it would be worse for him, because she had found a way into his dreams.

Where she would be haunting him, and torturing him. He was intoxicated with the things he did to her in his dreams, the words he found himself whispering aloud in his sleep. But it was such a sweet intoxication that he could only wish for more, praying that it would never end.

He knew he should forget her, that she wasn't really whom she seemed to be, but he couldn't help having fallen in love with her.

_In love_, he'd mocked himself many times.

He'd barely known her but claimed he was 'in love' with her.

_Ridiculous_.

Yet his heart refused to let her go - as if there was a greater force working unnoticeably behind his mind and heart. There urging, and forcing him to get sucked into her. If only he could break free from this spell, this prison that she created for him then he would be at ease.

_Set free?_

Sesshomaru couldn't see himself without her, even knowing that she was with another, and belonged to another. The thought and knowledge only pained him, because he hadn't seen her for weeks!!

In a strange twist of irony, he felt as if she'd abandon him, left him; gone for hours, days, and weeks making his heart ache; though she was never his in the first place.

How could he explain himself to anyone?

Let alone his Sire, who he noticed had kept him under close scrutiny?

How could his own Sire understand such a predicament that he was in.

He was in the midst of an over-the-phone conference call with his people in New York, rummaging through his paperwork and mail on his desk when something caught his eyes. An elegant red envelope embossed with genuine gold borders. His first thought was yet another pretentious event that he had to get dressed up in. Normally, he'd toss the thing to his secretary and have her arrange a suitable gift to be sent along with a good excuse as to why he could not attend. But this time the envelope burned between his fingers.

As if calling and begging to be opened.

He acquiesced and relieved the intricate invitation from the confines of its envelope.

_A wedding invitation. Hn._

As he scanned over the words, he was shocked to pieces. There hadn't been any formal announcement or tabloid frenzy of Naraku's impending, not to mention a rushed wedding. He knew that when Naraku gets married, he got married in fashion. Without a doubt it would be another spectacular event - as his previous wedding had held. Anyone who was A-list was invited. Sesshomaru had already been to two of Naraku's wedding, he wasn't in the mood to attend a third.

Only after settling back into his chair, did it hit him.

She'll be there.

_I'm sure of it!_

He thought as a smile crept along his lips. It had been so long since he was with her on the roof, and how fortunate now that Naraku suddenly was getting married. With the close partnership of Bankotsu and Naraku's families, there was no way that Bankotsu would miss this wedding; he had briefly noticed Bankotsu there the last two times. Each time with the most 'desired bachelorette' in tow, but now he doubted that Bankotsu would bring anyone else as his date other than Kagome. So, without hesitation Sesshomaru scribbled his name on the RSVP indicating that he indeed, will attend - again.

Party of one.

This is a good start to the day, he thought smiling to himself. He would get a chance to see her again, and he'd long for her for far too long. He was so desperate that just the thought of seeing her sent a wave of relief swept over him. These erotic dreams were driving him mad, and he had to confront her of it.

He wanted to know if she felt the same.

He'd convinced himself that she'd dreamt and felt the same thing he felt.

The weeks leading up to Naraku's wedding had the DaiYokai walking on pins and needles. As each day drew closer to the event, he was more flustered and impatient. He wondered what she would wear this time around. No matter what she wore, he knew she was going to look ravishing.

He wanted to ravish her.

Of course his father had wanted him to bring a 'date' to the wedding; he had not wanted his young pup to attend such a publicized event by himself. Surely, the paparazzi would have a field day with speculations as to where Ayame was and what had happened between them. The Tashious have worked tirelessly to keep their lives private and that was hard enough with every single nosy, money hungry photographers and tabloid writers snooping about every little thing they did. His son's insistent excuse of not having time to 'find' a proper date was an obvious bullshit excuse to Touga, and he set out to find the eligible bachelorette himself. Sesshomaru however ended up turning down the four girls that his father had brought to his attention - sending them huffing out the doorway cursing him under their breaths.

This infuriated the old Inu, knowing the reason behind his son's intolerable behavior.

"Sesshomaru, you must forge of this female that you are obsessing over! It is not too late to get Ayame back and have her forgive you. You should be mated to her right away and things will be back to normal," Touga tried with all his might to get his son to come back to his senses.

He'd also tried to pry her name out of his pup but Sesshomaru would not succumb. He had suspected that whoever this woman his pup was pining over was the same miko he'd met at the cabin. But the elder Inu never got a chance to speak with her again after the incident in the game room. She had departed soon after without even knowing her name. And his efforts -without his son's knowledge of course - in prying into Bankotsu's 'love' life had turned up a failure. Apparently, Bankotsu was even more cautious and secretive than he was. Bankotsu's father didn't offer much information either.

"Hn," Sesshomaru rose from his seat and approached the window, looking out. _Things will never be back to normal,_ he thought to himself.

"Sesshomaru, as your Sire, I forbid you to entertain anymore thoughts of this female. You must realize that it is becoming an unhealthy obsession, a ridiculous desire!!"

"Forbid _me_, Sire?" Sesshomaru mocked, his voice was calm and steady. But underneath that soft firm voice was a fire burning with defiance and fury.

"You know what I mean, pup. Don't let this one female bury herself so deep beneath your skin."

Touga knew he had touched a sensitive subject with his stubborn pup. He couldn't fathom how or why his eldest had become that way.

_This cold demeanor must have been from his dam's side, _Touga concluded.

Knowing that he'd lost the battle in this Touga left the room with an exasperated sigh. Leaving his son to stand pondering, and reminiscing about the Miko once more.

It didn't matter what his father was saying to him, trying to convince him to forget Kagome, but Sesshomaru wouldn't have it. It was more than an obsession to him now, like she was the only drug in the world that could 'cure' him for the itch. He had been drowned by her and there was nothing that could fulfill or satisfy him until she was in his arms, he couldn't explain to himself why or how he was so enthralled. But, the wheels in his head had constantly been turning, plotting and scheming on how he would go about achieving that.

_She will be mine!!!_

_._

_._

Kagome showed up to the wedding wearing a gorgeous off-the shoulder kimono inspired silk charmeuse gown. It seemed as if she had purposely did not go 'all out' as some of the other women. She kept her looks simple, letting her hair loose with her bangs straight across her forehead.

The bride and groom stood in the front hall entrance ready to greet the guest when they showed up and entered the banquet hall of his large mansion. The limo pulled up and Bankotsu stepped out. The chauffeur held the door for him, while he spread his hand to escort his lady with him. She took his hand with a smile and he gathered her into his arms as they entered the vicinity.

Soft whispers and murmurs arose as they walked. Some were wondering who she was, that no one in the prestigious world knew of her. Others were whispering of him actually being so tender and loving toward a woman which was unheard of. Kagome ignored their comments, zoning them out as she often did with people, but she couldn't escape the loud gasps over the ring she donned on her finger.

"Bankotsu! So glad you could make it!!" Naraku greeted him with a smile and a firm handshake.

Next to him, his bride stood in an off the shoulder silk charmeuse gown with a mermaid train.

"Congratulations!" Bankotsu returned nodding softly at the bride.

"Oh Kagome!" Shiori threw her arms about the Miko's neck giving her a big more than friendly hug.

"Ooommmph" Kagome responded, always wheezing from barely being able to breathe. "Shiori," she laughed uncomfortably. "It's nice to see you as well. Congratulations!" Kagome reached behind her and pulled the bouquet filled hand off her.

"I'm so glad you've come! I can't believe you came to celebrate with me!" Shiori continued to beam excitedly, while Kagome was carrying on her cold demeanor and façade.

"Tell me, Shiori," the miko cooed. "Are you with child?" Kagome watched gleefully while the girl turned an unpleasant shade of red. Without answering she bowed her head toward the ground softly and nodded.

"I can't hide anything from you can't I?" She asked meekly making the Miko laugh.

"Darling, there is nothing to hide," Kagome cupped the woman's chin and raised her head so that their eyes met. "It's something to congratulate for! Why if Naraku didn't snatch you up, I might have left Bankotsu myself and have you instead!"

Her conduct was outrageous but she couldn't help herself, she enjoyed watching the girl squirm uncomfortably under her gaze and speech. Naraku had been in need of an heir for a long time, he was never successful in conceiving one with his previous marriages. This everyone knew and with Shiori's pregnancy, that would explain the rushed wedding.

Kagome smiled devilishly with her conclusion.

"Beloved, you are in a fine mood tonight. Naraku, I believe your wedding has made my fiancée quite happy" Bankotsu announced proudly.

Both Naraku and Shiori were shocked their eyes bulging out of their sockets. For a minute they stood shell-shocked and their surprise kept them from congratulating the couple.

Kagome's stomach did a nervous flip from the uncertainty and awkwardness of Bankotsu's announcement. She drew in a deep breath and let it out slowly; cloaking herself in a mantle of confidence she flashed both Naraku and Shiori a bright and wide smile.

"Oh my goodness!!" Shiori nearly shrieked. "I am soo happy for you!!" She lunged forward intending to give the Miko another embrace, when she reached out and held the eager bride back.

"Now now darling, don't get so excited for me. Today, is YOUR day, and by all means, my love," she turned to look at Bankotsu with a chastising smile. "You, should not boast such craziness on such an important day for my dear Shiori. Today is her day and she," Kagome reached forward and teasingly touched the tip of the hanyou's nose with the tip of her index finger. "My sweet, will have the most glorious wedding day ever." Kagome flashed her another full-fledged you're-a-sister-to-me grin making the young bride, teary.

"Come now beloved, let me take you inside," Bankotsu nudged his Miko as he guided her inside. Other guests were right behind them, waiting to wish the bride and groom many a happy marriage.  
.

.

Outwardly, he gave no indication of concern for the festivities he was watching. To those who passed by, he seemed nothing more than a casual observer - another guest among hundreds. Inside, however, was a different matter; his emotions were in turmoil.

He cared for the Miko and he couldn't wait to see her, touch her, kiss her.

Sesshomaru knew he should just walk away and leave her alone, her fate was sealed, belonging to another. There wasn't much he could do to claim her as his. He couldn't very well offer Bankotsu any amount of money to buy her as his; he knew Bankotsu wouldn't let go of a woman like her.

And the memory of her, dreams of her haunted him. Normally, he would protect himself physically as emotionally from everyone. But with her it was different, and he cared for neither protection anymore. If he could spend time with her, no harm, hurt or damage could hinder his need for her.

Sesshomaru remained quiet following the usher toward his table. Of course how could it be anything else that he was seated at the same table as Bankotsu and Kagome. Settling into his seat, the DaiYokai remained quiet, struggling with his internal war that was raging within the confines of his mind and heart. His whole life he'd always been a recluse; an expert at hiding his true feelings and had been regarded often as a cold-hearted prick.

Fine by him, except when he was in the presence of _her._

It felt it much harder to control anything within himself; especially with the dreams recently that he still couldn't fathom - waking up each time with the taste of her blood on his fangs.

The DaiYokai greeted the fellow guests including Bankotsu. For a second his heart sank because he didn't see the Miko next to Bankotsu, but the scent of her lingered and he realized she must have stepped out to the ladies room. He watched with irritation as Bankotsu continued a more than obvious flirtation with the females sitting at the table.  
.

.

Kagome's spine arched reflexively where his hands gently prodded her toward the bedroom. She laughed sexily turning around running her fingers across his face. He followed her quietly, enthralled by her seduction and a shudder crept menacingly along the length of his shaft.

Kagome laughed as she shut the door, leaning against it. When she turned Naraku abandoned his cool demeanor and was seized with a violent passion. Grasping a fistful of her hair and jerking her head around so that her face was directly beneath his, he leaned in to kiss her. He captured her lips in an all-consuming kiss that devoured the last of her reserve. His hands began moving deliberately over her clothing, groping and fumbling. Trying to find and touch every corner of her curves and luscious bosom.

Kagome initiated an intimate survey of her own, and it was much more torrid than the tour he'd just taken of her anatomy. She fanned her hands over him, journeyed down to his chest, to his stomach. Lower to his groin, where his unruly phallus swelled under her examination, enough so that it bulged and made his tuxedo trousers unaccountably tight.

Kagome giggled between her soft moans, while he continued to explore her body with his hands and his mouth roamed over hers. Sliding his tongue inside of her hot cavern, he moaned as he explored and tasted her heat, her essence. She broke from their kiss and her fingers began stroking and roaming the final few inches of his hardened shaft. Her eyes linked with his, and she smiled; a sly, shrewd feminine smile that had him frantically panting for more of her.

In the back of his mind the wedding was still going on, he knew and she knew it as well. It was exactly the reason why she had lured him to follow her, and fall for her seduction. As they stared at the other, neither uttered nor even gave any thoughts for that matter to the reality that he was the groom that day and she was not his bride. Instead, they simply enjoyed the wonderfully sensation of simply submitting to another's pleasure.

.

.

.

"Thank you very much for your blessing, Hinten," Shiori bowed gracefully. "I will pass it on to Naraku." She added with a beaming smile.

"By the way, where is the groom?" Hinten queried.

Shiori looked about for her husband.

She'd remembered that he'd said a while ago he had to be excused but how long ago was that?

"Oh, I'm sure he's in the men's or perhaps he's striking a conversation with his fellow associates," Shiori responded with another smile.

"Well, I'll let you get back to finding your husband. I have to pay some attention to those lovely ladies," Hinten nodded in the South direction and raised his champagne flute to salute the bride before bowing and taking off.

Shiori bowed and began her search for her newlywed husband.

She searched with her eyes about the vicinity but couldn't find her groom. She bowed graciously at the guest as she made her way through the crowd into the large estate looking for him. Befuddled and confused she began to wonder what had happened to her groom. Shiori continued her search her steps leading her toward one of the rooms down the hallway. A soft giggle and moan made her smile, presuming one of her guests had found themselves a happy time. But she followed her instincts and treaded on following the sound of flirtatious giggles and erotic moans.

The sound got louder as she approached, and her curiosity caused her to want a peek. Turning the knob finding that it was unlocked she pushed the door quietly for a small crack. Catching a glimpse of the figure's back she recognized that it was her groom. Flinging the door wide open, she couldn't help but gasp at the sight. Her groom pressing another woman against the wall, her legs wrapped around his waist. She didn't need to see the woman's face to know it was that her groom was trysting with.

Kagome!

He was so horny for this woman, he could hardly believe himself, Naraku was busy fumbling for Kagome's panties when the door swung wide open. Startled Kagome jerked her head forward, upon seeing Shiori standing at the door, mouth agape and eyes wide with shock. She pushed Naraku back making him stumble backwards almost losing his balance.

"Shiori!" Kagome cried and Naraku took a deep inhale of breath, hurrying to zip up his pants before whirling around to face his bride.

Tears of betrayal stung her eyes as she stared at her groom and friend of whom she admired with all her heart. She swung her body around taking off when Kagome grasped her by the elbow and swinging her about.

"Let go of me!!" Shiori screamed gnashing her teeth.

"Darling," Kagome cajoled.

"Don't _'darling' _me, you husband stealing bitch!! Let me go!!"

Kagome grabbed her by the side of her arms to hold her in place. "Listen to me!" the Miko commanded making the young hanyou stop dead in her tracks.

"Come now, dah-ling…" Kagome used her softest sweetest voice over exaggerating the term. "Nothing happened. Listen, nothing happened okay? We were just…" she paused, tilting Shiori's chin up to meet her gaze. "Teasing, I would never hurt you" she soothed.

_At least not yet,_ Kagome thought wickedly in her head. _This is only a little taste of what I have planned for you..._

Kagome wiped the lonely tear off of the bride's cheek. "Y-Y-You…" the young bride stammered.

Watching Shiori crying her eyes out, almost made the miko feel sorry for what she had done.

Almost.

"Hush.." Kagome pressed her thumb over Shiori's glossy red lips. "You trust me, don't you?"

Kagome stared into Shiori's eyes with sincerity. The young Hanyou smiled and nodded softly, allowing the Miko to escort her to the ladies' room to freshen up her make-up and then return to the wedding ceremony.

Naraku watched as their backs faded, with Kagome tossing a last glance over her shoulder at him. The smile she wore on her lips told him that she wasn't done with him - yet. And he, couldn't wait until he saw her again. Married or not, Shiori was a candle to Kagome's burning sun. He wasn't going to pass that up the realized without an ounce of shame or regret as he made his way back toward the chattering of the party.

* * *


	9. Promised

**.**

**Promised  
**

**. **

* * *

The miko had soothed and coaxed, enduring the hanyou bride long enough to smooth the ruffled feathers from her earlier actions. Afterward, guiding Shiori outside back to the reception before returning to her own table - as if the whole thing had been nothing more than two friends spending time in the bathroom 'catching up'.

"My beloved! You've been gone awhile..." Bankotsu beamed at her, withdrawing his arm from another female guest with whom he'd been flirting and fondling with at the table.

Kagome gave him a sarcastic smile, taking his offered hand she settled into the seat and they resumed the festivities. She had had her fun with Naraku and Shiori couldn't have interrupted them at a more perfect timing. Now settling into the table, she resumed her position. Playing into the submissive role that Bankotsu expect her to be, his doll and obedient little pet that's when she noticed Sesshoumaru at the table.

Kagome cursed the fact that Sesshomaru was seated at the same table she was. But she noticed that he was not with a date, which surprised her. She secretly wondered if it had anything to do with her?

Nevertheless the miko avoided making eye contact with the DaiYokai, submitting herself into her position as Bankotsu's toy. Because she knew he liked it that way when they were out in public. His 'image' as a womanizer or whatnot seemed so hard to drop for him and she could never understand why. But once again he'd dressed her in the most exquisite outfit. Making sure she looked her best to show the world that she - the most desired, exquisite maiden was in fact, his and only his - no matter how many wanted her – and lusted after her.

But despite all of that he still openly flirted with other women. She always hated when he did that, but really did she have much of a choice or say on the matter. Her whole life - financially and emotionally depended on him. Like that wasn't enough of a 'ball and chain' she was now, wearing a very exclusive diamond engagement ring. And if Sesshomaru had taken a notice to her ring, he gave no signs of it. And she made no effort to conceal the fact that her face was on fire with resentment and embarrassment watching Bankotsu act so freely with the other women at the table.

"What kept you beloved?" Bankotsu continued his questioning with a facile voice.

"Shiori and I lost track of time in the ladies room." She lied without an ounce of guilt, completely omitting her little 'romp' with Shiori's groom.

Kagome hoped that her face wasn't flamed with the knowledge of her deceit.

"Ah, female chitter-chatter." Bankotsu commented taking a sip of his champagne.

"Strange, I was there just there a while ago and I didn't see you _or_ Shiori," one of the girls sitting next to Bankotsu commented.

Picking up her glass of champagne the miko sipped it slowly then lowering the glass she glared at the woman before speaking.

"It seemed as though someone had left the garbage at our table, instead of taking it out to its proper place - the dumpster." Kagome retorted raising her eyelids at the woman who in return gave her a look of shock and horror for her outrageous comment.

"Oooohh, you….you…" Fuming, the woman got up and tried to lunge forward at Kagome, but she was quickly yanked down by Bankotsu and was given a warning look from him.

So the woman swallowed her ire, gave Kagome a glare and sat back into her seat. But that didn't mean her body did not trembled with fury even if she did not make an attempt of another verbal confrontation.

Sesshomaru sat silently watching his miko in the midst of the table, while Bankotsu had swarms of girls - some had even come over from the other tables - surrounding him, openly flirting away.

Needless to say, the relationship between the miko and Bankotsu, confused him. He had noticed her wearing a diamond solitaire on her finger - which he knew in human terms meant that she was to be his; his future wife; his fiancé. However with Bankotsu, Sesshomaru could never tell if it was real or another game that the man was playing with the miko. He had after all, had three supposed 'fiancés' before Kagome. Tried as he might, he couldn't take his eyes away from Kagome and fought not to stare. But he didn't deny himself more than a few glances. Furthermore, each time that his golden ambers laid themselves upon the exquisite being, the DaiYokai wanted to touch her and to taste her again. He wanted to make his dreams a reality by making love to her for hours, until they were too exhausted to move.

And then he wanted to make her all his.

Kagome, ignoring Bankotsu's gold-digging whores, glanced over and caught the DaiYokai looking at her from the corner of his eyes. Lifting her drink she sipped it slowly, zoning out the sounds of the giggling girls near Bankotsu. Pretending that she did not noticed that Sesshomaru was paying attention to her.

She shut her eyes fighting against the emotion welling up inside of her. She was angry with Bankotsu actions which she could not show. She was nervous sitting at the same table with a man that she'd had countless _detailed_ erotic dreams about.

The miko continued to be indifferent to the fact that Bankotsu's hand was rubbing up and down on one of the girl's thighs, and through her very high slit dress. She pretended that she was invisible; she pretended that all of it, the party, the girls, Sesshomaru and Bankotsu's disregard for her feelings didn't matter. That it didn't affect her at all, but by damn-it she was still human and it **_DID_** affect her.

She was sitting next to the man she was engaged to, being disrespected as a woman in front of a crowded room. While he continually told her how much he loves her. She wanted to disappear right then and there.

Perhaps he had known about her flirting with Naraku? And this was his way of getting back at her? Surely, he couldn't have known about the erotic dreams she's had - and continue to have - about Sesshomaru?

Kagome closed her eyes for a second, pushing the solemn thoughts out of her head. It didn't seem to have helped her at all.

When Kagome's eyelids lifted it naturally drifted toward the DaiYokai who was staring directly into her soul. Was it her imagination or did it seem like for a second there he knew what she was doing?

Quickly shifting her gaze, Kagome stared at the opulence that surrounded her. It seemed so meaningless, to sit in such an exquisite Hall, wearing the most expensive custom made gown, and adorned with millions in jewelry.

But her heart was as empty as space itself.

What she wouldn't do to be in a hut in the middle of a forest surrounded by nothing but – peace. Away from everyone that caused her pain, she'd gladly give her life for that.

"Oh Bankotsu, you shouldn't, not in front of your lovely _fiancee_," the same girl from earlier sneered. Kagome knew the woman was trying to goad her.

The miko sipped her champagne without responding this time.

Looking over at Kagome, Bankotsu smiled at her.

"Are you enjoying yourself, my beloved?" he asked.

"I am, very much so....._my love_," Kagome hissed through semi-clenched teeth with a breathtaking smile.

"See, she's fine. Why, she doesn't care for what I do," Bankotsu teased.

"I'd like to get some fresh air." Kagome said rising from her seat again; but strong fingers wrapped themselves around her upper arms, halting any further movements from the miko.

"Don't make me wait too long this time," Bankotsu said with a smirk.

Returning a sarcastic smile at him, Kagome freed her arm from his grasp.

"Of course," she replied offering him a gentle bow. Turning from him, and began walking away.

Kagome made her way out toward the large outside garden.

The evening weather was warm and unusually humid, and the night pulsed with exhilaration as dozens of guests cheered and laughed. Enjoying themselves from such an exquisite event.

Wandering as far from the crowd of guests, servers, and wedding attendants, Kagome found herself in a patio in a flourishing landscape. The only lighting provided for her to see where the steps leading her, where soft moon and star lights from the dark blanketed sky. The image of Bankotsu with the other females flashed through her mind once again and she stifled a groan of anger. Kagome could feel the tears fighting their way behind her eyes, and she inhaled deeply to stop them from emerging. Kagome couldn't risk looking sloppy or emotional in front of people who were important to Bankotsu.

"It can't be fun for you in there." His deep voice resonated through every fiber in her being. Kagome didn't need to turn around to know whom the sexual baritone belonged to.

"Do not presume to know me, I am enjoying myself thoroughly." She lied again, walking further away from him.

Swallowing the lump in her throat, Kagome pulled air into her lungs on a slow inhalation.

This was dangerous and she'd known it before she left the table - without a doubt in her mind that he would follow her outside. The idea of meeting him outside away from others was risky, especially if Bankotsu were to find out. She would have hell to pay if he found out, and the realization of that should have repulsed her. But instead, the adrenaline of it urged her on.

"Hn," Sesshomaru could feel her angst pulsating off her meager form. She was exquisite, so rare, so unique, and so frail, so delicate – yet utterly dangerous. They were out alone and away from everyone, leaving everything about her for him to desire. "You shouldn't have to put up with that," he remarked softly.

"I am his property, he _owns_ me; I have no choice," Kagome answered without turning to look at him.

In his eyes she shone like the brightest star, and Sesshomaru couldn't bear the pain in her voice.

Without warning he encircled his arms around her, spooning her from behind giving her a long supportive hug. An action he never thought was possible for him.

He didn't usually operate this way, on such a personal level. He was always cold, calculating, and some had even considered him brutal. Nothing ever touched the distant and silent DaiYokai.

Nothing but the miko.

All the time that passed between them separated from her, he couldn't forget her.

He couldn't stop wanting her.

His body making contact with hers now, jolted erotic sensations through him - he wanted her. Sparks ignited whenever he touched her making it so thrilling to be near her. They shared such a physical affinity and she'd connected that with his emotions somehow; something he presumed that only the luckiest of people could ever achieve. Yet she and him were not lovers; only dreamers of such an act.

Somehow, that brief meeting at the New Year's party and the short rendezvous on top the roof, she had managed to find his vulnerable spot and wedged herself deeply into his soul. They were so compatible, so attuned, and he was reckless enough to want her as his mate – even though she was not Yokai. He'd do anything, risk everything if he could have her.

Sesshomaru leaned forward burying his face in the nape of her neck; inhaling her for all that she was worth. Kagome didn't protest, instead she leaned her head back into his shoulder, laying her cheek on his broad chest; returning his embrace, Kagome placed her hands on top of his.

"We shouldn't be doing this." Kagome whispered, as if trying to convince herself. "If he…"

"Miko," Sesshomaru silenced her in a tighter embrace. '_You belong to no one but this Sesshomaru_.'

He wanted to tell her, but somehow found his vocal chords absent. Kagome slowly took his hands off her body, and turned to face him.

"You need to forget about this silly little miko my Dai," she pleaded softly. The sound of her voice was so vibrant, so alluring it was difficult for him to concentrate.

"This Sesshomaru wants nothing to do with that," he answered.

Her face suddenly changed, the soft countenance replaced by harsh demeanor. Whipping her head around, Kagome crossed her arms across her chest.

"Do you realize how ridiculous you sound?"

Grabbing her arms, he whipped her to face him. "Do you deny your feelings for this Sesshomaru?"

Kagome scoffed, peeling his hand off her arm one finger at a time.

"Feelings Sesshomaru? You think that I have feelings for you?" When he said nothing, her bitter laughter filled his sensitive ears filtering through the humid night sky. "You're too easy a target, it's almost pathetic Sesshomaru." She said with disgust.

"Stop lying to yourself miko," the DaiYokai said, his voice a soothing, sonorous baritone that tickled her innards.

Her hand reached up and began caressing his cheek as she facetiously spoke.

"Oh, my dear Dai, you are even more pathetic than I had anticipated. This has all been a game for me, don't you understand?" Tip-toeing she brought her face a mere inch from him. "You are just another pawn to entertain my time Sesshomaru, there are no feelings that I harbor for you. Never had, never will."

She'd expected him to look wounded, angry perhaps enough to give up on pursuing her. But instead his lips curved on his handsome face, smiling a predator's smile. His golden eyes danced under the moonlit night. With the grace of a leopard, he took one step and his body was pressed against her. Kagome began to back away and he attacked, moving forward, hearing – feeling the nervous beating of her heart.

"You may be within Bankotsu's grasp miko but you were never his, and you will never be. And it doesn't matter what you tell yourself, you know your heart belongs to this Sesshomaru." He moved quickly, grasping the back of her neck.

With clawed fingers he traced her neck where his mark would have been if he'd truly had bitten her those nights ago. Sesshomaru's eyes danced with lust as he stared at the pulsating vein, throbbing, thrusting with each pump of her heart, flooding the blood across her body.

Watching his eyes leering over the nape of her neck, Kagome could only imagine what the Dai had in mind.

'_He's not serious, is he?' _The miko thought to herself. No way, he would really want to mate her, why, he hardly knew her! And even so, he should know better of the consequences that would bestow upon him. She is after all, the '_property'_ of someone else!

The touch of his fingers, the heat of his breath floating across her skin, burned hotter than the humid air of the night. It was then at that moment that Kagome realized what Kaede had meant with the Dai. She had fallen too easily for him.

Often, she would be in command, always in charge of her feelings, and in control of the situation. The male would always be was under her spell, not the other way around – not like this. Kagome forced her desires to subside, to succumb under her command. She wasn't going to throw herself into his arms, and she wasn't going to throw her life in his hands. Furthermore, she could not damn mankind into the devastation that was Hell.

No, the fate of the whole world rested upon her shoulders.

How she wished she could just sink into the ground!

The pressure was unbearable!! The tightness in her chest was a slow building pressure that felt like she was going to explode from the inside out, and spontaneously combust.

"You know nothing of my heart Sesshoumaru!!" With that Kagome whipped her head, flicking her hair against his face and began to stride away from him.

"Tell me, miko, if you truly are is property why hasn't he taken you?" He asked, wrapping his fingers about her arm before she could walk to far from him.

She turned around, her eyes flickering in alarm at his question. No doubt she knew what he meant and no doubt that he somehow had been able to sniff out the fact that she was a virgin. Bankotsu had never touched her that way, nor has any other man.

_Damn, dog Yokai,_ she cursed him silently before she continued on with the battle of wills.

First Kagome got a hold of herself, and put herself back into gear. She smiled a seductive one at him… "My dear Dai, you seemed to have missed the news lately haven't you?" she asked as she traced the tip of her nails around his lips, his eyes following the route of her fingers. His baffled silence of confusion made her laugh.

She rose higher on her feet, so that her lips were almost touching the tip of his earlobe.

"How much would you pay to have me in your bed Sesshomaru? Fuck me anyway you wanted, how you wanted for as long as you want?" her whispers across his earlobe made his skin prickle with desires.

His white face became even icier as he encircled his fingers about her, pulling her to face him. Sesshomaru looked directly into her eyes, searching for answers – meanings to what in the world she was talking about. The great CEO found his voice lost, trapped in the depth of the pits of his guts. He was lost in confusion but more so in his anger. His anger rose towards her for toying with him, denying them of what could be.

What should be.

"What are you talking about?!" He demanded swallowing the anger first, trying to figure out what she meant. Completely forgetting about the diamond ring on her finger.

Again that laugh that made him want to pin her to the ground and fuck her senseless so that she'd drop the little charade came from her once more.

"Aww poor puppy…" she taunted, turning her bottom lip out to a pout. "Isn't it obvious?" she gave him a wry look then. "Bankotsu hasn't touched me because my virginity should fetch him a nice bank account. Not to mention, he's sick and twisted and gets enjoyment, as he watches me writhe with sexual frustration."

"You are wearing a promise ring, you are promised to be his..." He pointed out and she only shrugged briefly glancing at ring and then twirled it between her fingers as if it was nothing special at all.

"If you know Bankotsu, you should know that he loves money above all else."

"You're not fucking serious." Of course he knew she wasn't serious, but he was convinced nonetheless.

"Oh but I am Sesshomaru. As a matter of fact," Kagome leaned into him again, lowering her voice to a dangerous tone. "I've heard that a certain Mr. Touga Tashio has already wagered a hefty sum, along with explicit details as where he wants me. Hmm…I wonder, is that the same Tashio family name as the one standing before me?" She mocked him.

"Ridiculous," he replied in a low savage voice.

"Perhaps you should find this 'Touga Tashio' and ask him yourself, _if_ he's not related to you." She watched as his frown deepened.

"My father," he hissed trying real hard to keep his voice down. "Already has his woman. He knows nothing of you, and would never desert his beloved Izayoi for any woman. Even you, miko" He wanted to believe his words, but the quavering in his voice led him to believe otherwise.

"On the contrary Sesshomaru, I _do_ know your father. As a matter of fact, we got to know each other quite well at the cottage a week ago when he was there to discuss business with Bankotsu's father. And if I remember correctly," Kagome began to pace delicately around the Dai. "He has a scar that almost looks like an S somewhere…." Her fingers roamed his body teasingly, running her finger up the side of his leg, resting near his inner thigh. "Here" she said at last as she pressed hard at the spot where she remembered seeing the scar before. Her fingers were now at the inside of his thigh, just a few inches away from his scrotum.

Sesshomaru almost growled aloud with fury. Without warning, the Dai pressed her against one of the pillars; he was gentle even though he had moved with lightning speed. With one palm pressed firmly in place against the pillar, the other grasping tightly around her waist Sesshomaru lowered his eyes onto hers. The miko's eyes were wide as she stared in shock at the Dai, startled by the sudden action and now trapped between him and pillar. Her mouth still was agape as her chest heaved up and down her cleavage spilling before him.

"I don't know how you know, of such a fact, Kagome. Nor, does this Sesshomaru really care. What I do know is that, _you are full of shit_." She gasped at the shock of his power to see through her lies. "No matter how much you tease and taunt, I can smell it inside of you. I can taste your desire for me in the air even now. You radiate with happiness when I'm near, and the dreams that I've been having in fact aren't dreams at all. It is you calling out to me, begging, pleading for me to come to you – for you. And I'm going to do just that."

Kagome was speechless as she tried to soak in his words while maintaining her composure and stance against him… She would not, will NOT lose this battle of wills against him. She refused to acknowledge the truth in his speech or the fact that her heart was racing out of rhythm, as if it was trying its best to sing his name from the two beat increments.

Se-sho

ma-ru…

Ses-sho

ma-ru.

Sesshomaru softened his voice when he spoke again. "Stop lying to yourself miko, stop lying to me. You need this Sesshomaru…..as he needs you."

How had she gotten herself in this position? How had it become like this where she was vulnerable towards the DaiYokai? Had the Fates really written her life out? Why were the Fates so cruel to her?

Time in all its celerity encircled around her and the DaiYokai; suddenly for the very first time in her life, Kagome felt like there was more to her life than being Bankotsu's woman – more to her life than being the world's curse and damnation. And like it was a dream her life felt like it wasn't just the same endless routine repeating itself over and over.

Sesshomaru took one step closer to her and gathered her even further into his arms by the waist. Suddenly her senses reeled and she was assailed by invigorating, masculine odors and a subtle fragrance that was musky carrying the very essence of him. Her body burned and she was amazed she didn't burst into flames.

"Sesshomaru…I....we…can..never-"

He silenced her with his lips.

The kiss was so innocent, so pure she couldn't help but melt into his arms. Forgetting about her life and Bankotsu, about the party going on yards from where she and the Dai stood. They lingered in their embrace, Kagome's hand reached behind him to pull him in closer to her body while the other she slid silkily across his chest up toward his neck. Where her fingers danced across his small area of skin exposed, finding the heat of his skin on hers was lightning to her touch.

Slipping his tongue inside her mouth, he was moaned in delight that she stroked hers against his own. He tasted like the strong alcohol he was drinking and not the champagne, the tanginess of it was so splendid to her taste buds that she moaned with delight. Mesmerized and enthralled at the moment by his honest true confession, she would have done whatever he demanded. And it occurred to her that this was why he was so dangerous for her.

He had the power to command her.

As did Bankotsu, but with Bankotsu it was different. She felt she was being 'chaperoned' with Bankotsu, whereas with Sesshomaru she was willing. More than willing, she wanted it, she craved it…the unbridle spiral. This rampant pandemonium and whatever doom she may bring upon the world to have him continue she would gladly attempt.

His heart pounded as he continued to kiss her ruby lips, his tongue dancing and swaying in the confines of her hot mouth. He toyed, and played, teased and tormented her, caressing her everywhere. She joined in her body synchronizing with his, in an exhilarating and enchanting embrace. She returned his passion with the wantonness of a courtesan, but the naturalness and curiosity of a sheltered maid. The contradiction drove him wild, his phallus hardened further, pulsating with a renewed energy.

He wanted to take her so bad!! So much it ached.

_But not here,_ he thought.

_Not like this. _

The Dai broke away from her and held her face between his palms, staring deep into her orbs calling out to the depths of her soul. He lowered his head again, and his tongue swept into her mouth. It called out to the true happiness buried deep within her. Against her will Kagome smiled with it as she enjoyed the taste of him, the lover of her dreams.

Literally.

When he broke their kiss the second time she was damn near breathless. Her eyes twinkled with lust and she felt her will power losing its ground.

"I know not how Kagome, but I can't stop thinking of you, wanting you, needing you. This Sesshomaru has never loved, nor had he had any intention to. Until you. Until you miko, and loving you he had." The Dai confessed his heart to her, and she felt a stab in her own heart as tears began to form around her eyes.

She felt as if she was falling off a cliff, and was now falling closer and closer into his awaiting arms when he leaned into to kiss her yet again. This time Kagome slid her hands behind his neck and pulled him into her, as if admitting the fact of his words. As is admitting defeat in her heart, surrendering herself completely to him.

Kagome's fingers walked themselves up from his neck, sliding into the thick mass of his silver locks and she fisted a handful, pushing him further into her mouth. Letting her tongue devour and absorb him in a rapture of passion. She allowed herself to linger in their kiss all the while, knowing Bankotsu was looking for her. It seemed that his kisses will never enough; she beknew she could never get her fill of him. She also knew in order to protect the world she could never be with him. Sadly admitting her fate, Kagome pushed Sesshomaru away from her.

Shocked, he stood staring at her.

Their connection was undeniable.

Her want and need of him, was unquestionable. They were like two pieces of a puzzle fitting perfectly together. Time stood still when she stared at his face, knowing he could never understand the position he'd put her in. He would never understand the devastation they could unleash upon the world.

He was too close to winning her over; and he wasn't ready to let her go. And he knew his speed was nothing she can escape and so he devoured her pouty lips once more before she could protest. She fought him, shaking her head from side to side, gearing her body to push him away but to no avail. She grappled and squirmed hoping he'd desist, but he was relentless and refused to let her go.

He was never one to force himself on anyone, nor had he ever cornered someone into wanting him. But the desire and need for her was so great that he made sure that she had to come to her senses. He wanted so badly for her to stop playing her little games with him. Because he knew they fit too perfectly together and he couldn't bear the thought of her denying him any longer. He knew without a doubt, that she was destined to be his.

She belonged to him.

And so he carried on, pressing his lips onto hers, they were soft, warm as he gently sealed them to hers. His tongue flicked at her bottom lip, asking and asking again until she gave in and finally opened her lips and he forced his tongue into her mouth. Holding both her wrists behind her back as he pressed her body into a locked position with his chiseled chest. He continued until she gave up and welcomed him, returning the tango of tongues. He hugged her close, his naughty fingers creeping to her bottom the gesture flattening her loins to his. His penis reacted, growing rigid as stone and he flexed into her. He could almost taste the sweetness of her arousal as the wetness began to drip through her lingerie and sliding down her inner thighs. It was only then that he loosened his grip on her so that her hands may roam his body as she so long for and desired.

"I won't hurt you. I swear it, Kagome." He promised.

She felt her wall of resistance faltering, it went weak; and her world began to churn. Her thoughts became hazy and delirious, her breathing became erratic. Then he moved from her lips and traced the tip of his tongue across the tip of her jaw making his way down toward her neck. Licking, flicking and nipping along the way. His fangs began to protrude, she could hear the loud beating of her heart, or was it his'?

She couldn't tell.

All she could hear was what sounded like a thousand Taiko drummers banging their instrument directly at her fragile ears. The prickling of the tip of his fangs sent her spiraling.

"Oh…..Go….d" she heard herself whispering.

The ground began to spin around her. Kagome's visions became bleary. Someone had poured a large amount of water in her eyes. Why? Why would someone do that?

_NO, those are my tears….why am I crying? What are those clouds? _

Her visions flashed through her mind…she saw dark clouds swirling around like a large tornado about to descend onto Earth. She saw fires burning from those dark ominous clouds.

"NO!" She nearly screamed, her palms pressed against his chest she pushed the Dai back with whatever strength she had.

Shocked and startled the Dai stumbled back, the tip of his fangs pressing into his bottom lips. He watched as she shook her head, her trembling hands crawled its way toward her neck to touch the area where his lips had been. The same spot where the tip of his fangs had touched her thundering vein and almost bit her.

Between the both of them, miko and DaiYokai, they were panting heavily, as if out of breath from running a long marathon.

Eyes locked and stared.

One with eyes full of utter disappointment and confusion, the other with eyes full of chaos and fear. From afar Sesshoumaru could hear, footsteps beginning to tread toward them. He wanted to turn his head to see who was approaching but he couldn't tear his gaze from her.

He couldn't stop looking at her.

She gazed back at him, at his lust-filled glazed over with pain eyes. Kagome swallowed, she blinked willing the liquid behind her lids to subside. Commanding her body's tears to retreat back to they should be – inside of her.

She saw Bankotsu approaching, irritation written all over his face.

Kagome almost couldn't find the strength in her being to recompose herself. _I have to do this….I hate this ……deny myself of what I want, and be someone I'm not....._

"Ah, I must thank you Tashio," Bankotsu's voice startled the Dai from his trance of staring at his miko.

"Hn," Sesshomaru replied without taking his eyes off her.

Kagome offered Bankotsu her usual meek smile.

"For finding my little minx" Bankotsu nodded at the Dai. Then turning his attention back toward Kagome with a scowl. "I've been looking all over for you!" Bankotsu said as he wrapped his dominant hand around her waist, pulling her close to him, exuding his ownership of her. Tilting her chin up Bankotsu spoke, "you kept me waiting, my dear."

Both the DaiYokai and the miko could hear the unpleasantness in his voice.

"I'm sorry" she apologized without any feelings. "Excuse me," Kagome pushed his hands off her and stormed off. Leaving the DaiYokai lingering behind, with the scent and taste of her still engulfing him in a madness of delusion.

"Women," Bankotsu shook his head. "Cigar?" He offered reaching in his jacket pocket for his pack of Cuban cigar.

"No" Sesshomaru began to walk back into the venue.

Taking his cigar out of his mouth, Bankotsu, spoke as he rolled the cigar between his fingers, "She's something special isn't she?" halting Sesshomaru's steps. Snickering to himself, Bankotsu continued. "My little miko, my little Kagome…"

A growl rumbled off Sesshomaru's chest; he said nothing. His inner self was in turmoil. A part of him wanted to rip the man into shreds, and then claim her as his own; the other part of him did everything it could to subdue his beast. He could only take so much of this torment and he knew that he wouldn't be able to take this affliction on his heart much longer.

It was just too cruel.

"I do hope that you'll make it to our engagement party, Tashio," Bankotsu said walking past the DaiYokai to catch up with his miko.

'Our engagement'.

There were no more horrid, or painful, words he could have heard. But he struggled to sustain his equanimity; exhaled, he turned his heels and left the wedding reception.

* * *

Ts&Neko

* * *

A/N: For those whom I've promised, one-shots etc I am working on them! They will be published as soon as they are done! Also, I updated this because I will be leaving for Japan in two weeks, staying for two weeks, so I will be busy up until then and then some afterwards. You guys enjoy and I am still around, and will work on your fics, my updates etc as fast as my life will allow. The Teensie adores you all and thoroughly appreciates your supports! Don't forget to review! Thanks!!!


	10. Chapter 10: Leave of absence

**AUTHOR'S IMPORTANT NOTE: **Dear Friends/fans/readers and everyone who loves fanfiction as much as I do, and who reads my stories. Please understand that I am going through a very VERY difficult time right now. My dad has been diagnosed with Lung Cancer and currently is in the ICU at the hospital. It is a very hard time and as much as I'd like to continue to write and finish my stories, I just don't have the time nor the heart to do it. I do hope that you all will understand and pray for him. It is terminal so I am not in any kind of delusion that he will get well, however, we, as a family do hope that he gets out from the ICU and can have manageable pain so that he can fly to Viet Nam to finish what he wanted to do before he dies. My father was a great man, who was tortured in the Viet Cong prison for 16 years fighting for his country as well as the US. He's left a great name and a legacy that I will make sure my children will never forget. My youngest son, Henry is very very sad because he was very close to my father. Even though he's two and doesn't really fully comprehend the situation, in his heart he feels there is something amiss and it breaks my heart to see him, and especially my mother go through this. Please pray for him and when I get well, I promise you will be reading wonderful stories, and I will do my best to make you all love them.

With Love,

Teensie-Sama


	11. Chapter 11

I want to still thank everyone for their support and love. I want you guys to know that it meant a lot to me to have everyone who've written PM or reviews the wonderful words of comfort and encouragement.

This past Wednesday April 21, 2010 my father passed away at 10:18 am. He took his last breath with ease and he is now in a better place. The nice thing was that, before he left, he was able to spend 9 days at home with his family and surrounded by people he loves. And vice versa. My children were able to see him, hug him, kiss him and held his hand. They don't understand the situation, but they knew that grandpa was very sick and they knew that they could put a smile on his face and they were very excited that they could do that. I told them as they finished hugging/kisssing/and holding his hand that they had made grandpa very happy and helped grandpa smile which made them very proud of themselves.

He was also able to enjoy his much older grand-daughters, gorgeous looking grand-daughters, giving him relaxing massages, his two daughters, catering to his needs, and taking wonderful care of him. As well as his sons in law who changed his diapers and gave him a last puff of smoke and a lick of Remy Martin before his life ended. He went out with a boom and it was all we could ever ask for.

It is a sad time for all of us in my family as we grieve over a wonderful man who have taken his leave of this place. He's in a higher place, with no pains and he is looking down on me. Already the day of his passing he had followed me and looked out for me. I had to get out of the house as I could not stay there without having an anxiety attack watching his lifeless body. I went to get coffee for everyone because as you can imagine, we have not had much sleep in the past three weeks.

I parked my car in front of the cafe, got out locked my car and took a few steps. Suddenly there was a continuous honking that made me turn around. A meter maid across the street yelled out her window (it was raining that day, as God was crying for our loss, but his smiling for his gain of such a wonderful man) as loud as she could saying "do you really want to park there?" it took me a few seconds to register and I thanked her as I got back in my car and moved it. After parking my car in another spot, I walked into the cafe and as I was looking around for snacks to buy I noticed a guy in front was trying to persuade the meter maid not to give him a ticket. He told her he was moving his car and she told him it wasn't necessary anymore since he already got the ticket. Guess which spot he parked in?

Yes, my previous one.

I thanked my dad for saving me a $950 ticket because how often does a meter maid scream at you to warn you that you'll get a ticket if you parked in a certain spot? It's never happened to me before that I know. And I know most meter maids don't care. They just go ahead and issue the ticket because frankly, it's not their problem.

So yes, within the hour of his passing, my dad had already watched over me and protected me. He will forever be in my heart and my children will have so many wonderful memories and stories of their great and wonderful grandfather.

Thank you again for all your love and support. I am getting through my grief much faster because of all of you. I will try not to make you all wait too long for my return. God Bless you and I hope that everyone will spend as much time as they can with the ones they love, to forgive and forget petty fights and disagreements. Our time is limited and no one knows what tomorrow will bring. I never had ever anticipated my father growing ill and passing away so quickly. Everything happened within a span of a month. So please, love the ones you care about and take your time with them. Enjoy them as they live, tell them how much you love them, how special they are to you so that when they do leave, they will always know how much they meant to you.

Graciously yours with love,

Teensie-Sama aka Leah


	12. The Truth of It

A/N: I am working on "In Love"...I know I've been slow but I want it to be good. I don't want to post something that isn't 'good enough' and I doubt anyone else would like that either. Thank you very much for being patient with me. It's still a rough time for me, and the effect of it is much harder than I had anticipated. I hope you'll enjoy this chapter of this story. Happy reading! Of course thanks to my beta Nekomimimode for her hard work as well, even though she's extremely busy with her life. Thanks!

* * *

**The Truth of It. **

**.**

**

* * *

**

_(Timeline: Earlier that day, before Naraku's wedding.)_

_._

_.  
_

"Bye Souta! See ya tomorrow!" Souta's friend Rin called out loud as she waved excitedly after the teenager running down the steps.

"Alright Rin, I'll see you then!" he called back as he made his way past the school gates and headed toward his home. It had been a long day of school, and then he had Baseball practice, not to mention the tutoring he needed from Rin for the Pre-cal test tomorrow.

Eager to get home and take a break, Souta's steps picked up as the sky suddenly turned reddish-purple in an instant he thought it to be weird as a wind rustled by him. Stopping to throw on his hoody, Souta was reminded of his sister as the colors of the setting sun turned to an almost a lavender shade.

_I wonder how she's doing? I hope everything is okay with her._ Souta wondered staring briefly at the sky. _Man, I sure do miss her though. She could really help, grill me for the test tomorrow...God, it's been three years since I last saw her... _

FLASHBACK

_They were all in shock and despair when the wind finally stopped howling and the air cleared. He watched as the stranger held his sister in his arms and then telling his family that she will be okay and he promised them, with such sincerity in his eyes, that he would take great care of her. _

_Souta watched his parents bowed their heads in despair and helplessness. For whatever reason, they all seemed so at ease with the stranger and trusted him completely. Nothing was beyond belief anymore after the incident that they had just gone through so even though the thought of magical manipulation crossed his mind, Souta knew he was a good instinctive person. Even if he was just a young boy, he felt that, no matter what his sister would be okay with this stranger. _

_So he let the man carried his sister away without a fight. _

_They all cried for their loss but resolved to the fact that at least this way, they didn't really loose her and if the Gods were kind, they will get a chance to see her later on in life. It was this hope that kept them moving on, and they knew that they needed and should be happy living their life. It was what Kagome would have wanted. _

_The day after Kagome had lost her control, a few men showed up at their home and offered to rebuild and fix what had been damaged in the destruction. They introduced themselves as men who worked for a man named "Bankotsu" and that he would be the destined one to take care of Kagome from now on. Once again, the family could only nod their acceptance of what the fates had planned for Kagome. _

_And so weeks that followed, these men of Bankotsu helped them rebuild their lives, and they stayed in their lives as they came and went and not too long after that they received a letter in Kagome's handwriting. She wrote them that she missed them, loved them, and confirmed to them that she was safe and okay all thanks to Bankotsu. She had called him her 'angel' in her letter and thought to be so 'Blessed' to have him in her life. Kagome acknowledged that there was little that she knew about him, but there was something about him that she trusted completely. She also shared the same hope that there would be a way for them to be together as a family once again. _

_Souta had hid his tears after he finished reading the letter because life had been so different without her bubbly silly attitude around the house. But he prayed and hoped that their good hearts will be rewarded one day..._

_END FLASHBACK_

As his mind took him down memory lane, Souta did not notice the fact that he was being followed until an unfamiliar voice called out his name.

"Souta Higurashi!"

"Huh?" He turned, his bangs ruffled from the sudden change of position as well as a surprising gust of breeze right in his face.

"Are you Souta Higurashi?" A man, dressed in slacks and a dress shirt, loosely button at the neck asked him. A small smile spread across his firm jaw and Souta noticed that there was something about the man that seemed to be very strange...yet, gentle at the same time. Like there was something that seemed to be pulling him toward the man, almost like a force that was controlling him to _like_ the man.

"Depends on who's asking and what for." The young teenager crossed his arms across his chest. Though 14 years old, playing sports had given him a nice firm physique and though the man standing in front of him was older, he wasn't much bigger. The man would have a hell of a time if he tried something funny!

"I'm sorry, it was rude of me. I am Renkotsu, Bankotsu's brother and a friend of your sister, Kagome Higurashi."

After surveying the man, Souta's reply was as solid as a boulder. "Strange, she's never mentioned you before, and I know all her friends."

'_Yeah considering she has but one friend! Ha! Well, except for Bankotsu...hell, I don't know what he is, other than a blessing!'_

"I know what you must think, but I assure you that I mean no harm. I live in the States so I am not here often. I returned recently to see Bankotsu and meeting up with your sister was such a nice coincidence. Long story short, she had asked me to pick you up to meet her. I do believe she said something about your birthday and a surprise" the man flashed Souta a sneaky happy smile, acting as if he knew what Kagome had gotten her young sibling for his birthday.

"And I am just going to trust you like that? You know, information isn't that hard to come by these days with the internet you know?"

"I see that your sister was right to have warned me about you," he chuckled joyfully. "Here," he handed Souta a small jade Buddha statue with a small chip in the corner. "She asked me to give you this, if you were going to give me trouble."

Souta took the piece of jade in his hands, rubbing across the form crafted. He had given the charm for her birthday years ago when they were still together. Though young he still remembered his mother had helped him pick out the jewelry piece and clumsy that he was, had dropped it and chipped the corner. Still, she was so happy the day she received it and he had wanted Buddha to protect the sister he'd love so much.

"Alright!" Souta did a backward fist jab from excitement. _I get to see my sister! I wonder how impressed she'd be with me..._

As his excited thoughts and curiosity of what his sister was like now filled his mind, he completely missed the sneer on the man's face for having a mission accomplished.

.  
.

Bankotsu crumpled the heated cigar in his hands angrily, listening to the fading footsteps of the DaiYokai. He took a good emotional jab at Sesshomaru but somehow he still felt as if he was on the losing side. Sesshomaru seemed to have held and built such a strong connection with his Kagome, and so easily whilst it took him so long to get her to trust and open up to him.

Tossing the crumpled tobacco aside, Banktosu rubbed the residue off his hands and then clearing his throat, and adjusting his cravat, he turned his heels and headed back into the venue to continue with his attendance at the wedding. Naraku after all was a very important business partner, so he would suck it up for a short while longer before leaving.

As much as he couldn't stand the man, he'd put up a good face for the sake of their fathers' close friendships. It seemed like he was destined to be cursed by his father's friends. How in the hell had his father become such great friends with the fathers of his enemies?

The saying 'Keep your friends close, your enemies closer' crossed his mind, and Bankotsu smiled. _Sesshomaru, I will keep you very close to me..._He thought to himself as he headed back toward the party.

The limo moved through the town with ease, the car drove smoother than butter across a heated pan, but the air inside between she and Bankotsu was thick as molasses. The soft jazz playing over the radio made the only sound between the two of them as the tension from earlier could easily but cut with by a dull knife.

They had left the wedding not too long after Bankotsu followed her from outside. She had ignored the evil eyes of the jealous women that she was going home with the man they wanted. Little did they know, Kagome would not have minded if they switched place, especially after him catching the little meeting with Sesshomaru.

While Bankotsu was busy saying good-bye to his business acquaintances, the miko touched her lips softly still feeling the lingering of her DaiYokai's mouth on her body. She suppressed a joyful shudder as the memory recalled, so instead Kagome watched as the scenery of the night passed on by, carrying on like nothing was wrong.

Pretending that Bankotsu, her 'fiancé' had not seen her so deeply intimate with Sesshomaru earlier.

Of course, she realized that they were both playing 'dumb'.

Kagome knew no matter where she was, what she did, he somehow always had an eye on her. And without even needing to see, she could tell he already knew what had transpired between her and the DaiYokai.

And if the evening air outside was still stuffy and hot, the heated tension between the two of them was worse than the uncomfortable air outside, making her shift uncomfortable in her seat.

How she hated her cursed life.

Breaking the silence and miserable tension, Bankotsu moved closer to her and gathered her into his arms playing hard into the charade that he hadn't seen anything. Convincing himself that he was alpha, the dominant one and fully in control of her.

He knew better.

Bankotsu had pretended that he hadn't seen her flirting, seducing the groom Naraku on his very wedding day. He pretended that he didn't see the intense kiss she'd shared with the DaiYokai, or the undeniable attraction between the two.

_No_, he told himself, _she loves me. Only me._

Bankotsu brushed it off and that it was Kagome venting her frustration from the situation they were in. Venting the pent up sexual pain she was going through, as he was. He loved her too much to believe that she would care for another man other than him. His love for her led him to believe that she loved him just as much.

He refused to believe that overwhelming surge of fear bubbling inside his guts. The thoughts of losing her to anyone, was too painful and too torturous for him to consider that it could always be a fact.

To comfort himself, Bankotsu pulled her even closer and Kagome instinctively leaned into his shoulder as his hand fanned up and down her spine before stopping at the right side of her waist and pulling her into him. He kissed her on the top of her head, receiving a sigh from her, from which presumed to be exaltation of being in the arms of the man she loved - himself and no other.

_Soon, Kagome. Very soon you and I will be one._ He vowed silently whilst he continued to stroke her body.

Kagome stared out into the night through the glass of their limo, and the image of her DaiYokai flashed before her eyes. Instantly, her heart skipped a beat, as she called out his name.

_Sesshomaru..._she whispered silently in her soul.

.

.

.

He watched as the driver made a right on Yamamotto street, getting closer to their destination. And as she sat silently in his embrace, Bankotsu was reminded of how much he hated the situation they were both in especially for the man that he was now becoming. Over the years of being with her, it seemed as though she had rubbed off on him and what used to be a selfish motivation to save himself and retain his own overly privileged lifestyle, he now realized that he did care for the sake of everyone else especially her.

He did now worry about his soul in hell, whereas, in the past, it really never crossed his mind or mattered at all.

Bankotsu had more than fallen for the miko, he was intoxicated by her very essence and he could hardly breathe. When he thought of her, of them together, it brought his soul to a high place he couldn't fathom; and the fact that he could not touch her intimately, make love to her was killing him - slowly. He had to find a way quick to resolve the matter; and though he hated the fact that the mutt had laid his filthy hands on his woman, it was necessary. It proved that her weakened powers were because the mutt was someone he had to get rid of in order to have his miko. He vowed that he would save his soul and have his happily ever after with his 'Beloved'. Bankotsu decided that for the sake of the better outcome, certain sacrifices were necessary.

Kagome leaned into him and nuzzled his neck a bit, smiling softly when he shivered slightly from her touch. Bankotsu realized that it was going to be another frustrated night in bed. He'd long given up sleeping with other women to fulfill his needs. Sure he's flirted often but it never amounted to anything physical, and even the aspect of doing it for his amusement was waning.

_'Hell, pretty soon I'd be a monk...if this bullshit doesn't end quickly.'_

His world was filled with clinging, amendable trollops, who would do anything and everything he requested, but he never garnered any pleasure from their company. But a smile on Kagome's face was refreshing and he longed to soak in the elation he felt from being in her proximity. Indeed, he was slowly changing, in ways he would have mocked if he'd been himself from before – before meeting Kagome…

He couldn't help himself and tilted her chin so that he could kiss her. But instead of allowing him to be close to her like she usually did, Kagome turned her head making Bankotsu stop in the mist of his action. He grabbed her chin and turned her to face him roughly.

Kagome refused to meet his eyes.

The limo stopped and he was still glaring at her when the chauffeur opened the door. They both hesitated for a second before Bankotsu stepped out, extending his hand for her. No one catered to his miko except for him.

Kagome reluctantly took his hand, which irked her further. He yanked her hard so that her body slammed into him. He slid a very possessive arm around her waist pulling her closer as he forcefully escorted her inside the building.

.

.

.

.

Sesshomaru had left the wedding early, right after the 'confrontation' with Bankotsu. He knew if he stayed and sat at their table, he'd have to kill someone and the DaiYokai already knew exactly who that 'someone' would be. But he didn't return home, he drove around in anger, the conversation he had with the miko replaying over and over in his mind. What she had said, and though he was being honest when he told her that he did not care about the information of his father. He couldn't help but be curious at the moment, just exactly_ how _she learned about his father and the _very private _scar he had.

He fought within himself of what he should do against what he wanted to do. There was a little devil sitting on his shoulder telling him to burst through that damn wedding and yank her away from Bankotsu. Taking her home with him where he would mark her, mate and love her for the rest of her life.

After a couple of hours of useless wandering, Sesshomaru found himself driving toward the Apartment structure he knew she stayed at. It didn't take a genius to know that she must be residing at the most expensive one - the penthouse suite. The DaiYokai used his powers to leap up the nearby building structure finding the perfect view right into her penthouse window. Like clockwork, he saw the limo pull up the front of her building a few minutes after he had settled himself.

He was ashamed that he was 'spying' on her, for reasons he can't explain, but he didn't want to stop. He couldn't stop.

He didn't want to.

.

.

.

Inside the elevator, Kagome was nervous and fidgeting trying to distract herself from the man next to her. Her savior that she'd loved for so long. She knew he was upset with her demeanor but for whatever reason, she didn't care. For the first time, she did not care that she had upset her savior, her guardian. As a matter of fact, she knew in the back of her mind that she was doing it on purpose.

_Why?_ She wondered. Perhaps it was the kiss earlier from the Dai? Or was it the things he said? Perhaps she was just too damn tired of the situation she was in and hell, it's the fact that she was just plain damned tired of her life!

Bankotsu made his move and began to kiss her lips savagely, pressing his body against hers while the mechanical box moved upwards toward the top floor. He deepened the kiss, devouring her mouth with a hunger that drove straight through her body. He gathered her into his arms and flit his tongue against the corners of her mouth. He traced down on her back to her ass with his free hand.

"Bankotsu, stop!" She said pushing him away.

He narrowed his eyes at her.

The bell dinged announcing that they've reached their destination. Angry he grabbed her wrist, walking fast toward the door almost dragging her. Unlocking the apartment, he yanked her inside. Once they were within the confines of her apartment, he tossed her against the door and began to ravage her once again.

"Bankotsu, let me go," Kagome said rebelliously. He had both her wrist pinned against the door in an angel, he held her in place with his body and his lips and tongue was exploring her neck and collarbone.

"Please," she pleaded quietly.

At her word he stopped and let her loose.

"We need to talk," he said finally as he watched her walk away.

She halted and frowned at him over her shoulder. "Can't this wait?" She replied in an irritated tone.

"Kagome," he called her, softening his voice to a tender tone. "How is our relationship supposed to work with you pushing me away all the time?"

She offered him a lazy shrug, ignoring him as he was a wind passing through of no importance. He was ready to deny any proof of truth presented to him of her actions that evening. He was even willing to believe whatever lies she could conjure up to soothe his damaged pride, but this - the way she was behaving tonight crossed even the very flexible line that he had given her.

And _that,_ angered him.

"I need you to stop running around like a wanton Kagome!" He tried to keep his voice steady, as he held back the anger that was roiling through his soul. "Does our engagement mean nothing to you!"

A chuckled rumbled softly in her throat. "This ring means nothing Bankotsu, both you and I know that. And you're just trying to fit me into your schedule! We _have no_ relationship!" She brushed him off as she reached up to take her pearl necklace off. Her tone was belittling which finally made him snap.

"Don't you take that tone with me Kagome! Have you forgotten who is in charge here, Kagome? It's because I've given you too much freedom lately haven't I? " He roared at her in anger.

"Stop talking to me like that Bankotsu! How can you tell me you love me and you're out there groping on women in front of me. '_In front of me'!_ Bankotsu! How do you think that makes me feel?" he grabbed her hard by the wrist just then, fury blazing in his eyes.

"Me, flirting? I have a reputation, an image to keep up with. I've already done much to change since I've met you but you…. you _Kagome_? What the fuck do you think you were doing running around from one man to the next? " Kagome's eyes went white with shock but she bent a cold violet glare on him.

"You're spying on me again," she hissed, struggling without success to free her arm.

"Spying? No, Kagome I'm not _spying. _Even a blind man can see what you were doing at the wedding. I saw the way you walked around the party, and the way you winked at each ogling men – like a little whore you are. We both know you so _obviously_ seduced Naraku while his wife was busy entertaining guests."

Her instant reaction was a sharp strike at him, making a loud smack across his face, her palm became pink from the impact while his cheek burned from the blood rushing to the prickling wound.

He froze, but didn't flinch from her physical attack. She had a strong arm, and the slap hurt like hell, but after swallowing his anger Bankotsu ruffled his bangs to stop himself from smacking the life out of her.

It seemed that his pride hurt more than any physical damage she could wreak on his body. Still, he realized that he probably deserved that.

He sighed, staring at her beautiful face. Bankotsu knew he shouldn't have called her names, so he accepted that slap as such. However, he was not ready and willing to let the discussion alone yet. After all, she was beginning to get a little too out of control for his taste.

"I keep giving you time Kagome, room, space, time and time again. I tried and tried to be reasonable with you, but you wouldn't listen! Over and over I tried to love you and over and over you lied to me! You keep lying Kagome! Why won't you stop lying to me?" His fingers began to tighten uncomfortably around her wrist.

Incredulous, Kagome narrowed her eyes to slits. "Lying? Me?" the miko scoffed, her index finger pointing at herself.

Bankotsu watched, his hands still holding her in a firm grip as she tossed her head back and laughed like a crazed woman. He wondered what had gotten into her to behave like this? He knew she had an enjoyed tormenting other men,but she would never act that way with him. He was different. Where was the woman that loved him? Where was the woman he loved and whom he'd changed himself for?

"Let him who is without sin, cast the first stone, Bankotsu," Kagome sneered as she yanked her hand hard and freed herself from him.

"What are you talking about, Kagome? Have you lost your mind?"

"Perhaps Bankotsu," she was livid, and he watched as she dug her nails into the palms of her hand. Kagome was angry and hurt, but most of all she felt so betrayed by him. "But don't play your little charade with me like you love me. Like you care for me! I hate it when you do, because in truth you don't! As a matter of fact, you are the bigger liar between the two of us!" Oh God, how she just wanted to get away! Kagome turned her back to him as the realization of the truth of what was hidden was about to surface.

Kagome walked away from him. The tension, the hurt was suffocating her.

He had no intentions of letting her just walk away from him. Bankotsu took a few quick steps and caught up with her, as he grabbed her arm and flung her to face him. "I do love you! I've changed everything for you! I've changed who I am for you! What more do you want of me? What do I have to do to get you to stop chasing after other pricks like some starved virgin?" With both hands now gripping tightly on her upper arms, Bankotsu yanked her close so that she was pressed up against his chest, his eyes peering lividly into hers. "Huh?" Silence came from her as both set of eyes were challenging and full of rage, and neither was going to back down. "Huh? You tell me what you want me to do Kagome, for you to be faithful to me? What do I have to do so that I am able to trust you alone without my guards around you. TELL ME HUH?" His fingers were now digging into her flesh, the pain pierced through her, but she wasn't going to give him the satisfaction of seeing her in pain.

No, not that way.

"May...be..."The irate miko gritted through her teeth. "Maybe if you can keep your hands and dick to youuurrrr...ssssseeeeelf!" She was stomping, her words coming out as if she was being shaken while her madness was like a toddler with a tantrum fit.

"Is that what this is about? That I was flirting with you useless whores at the wedding? You know better Kagome. You know it was all an act! To keep up my image!" For a brief instant, he felt so happy that she would be so jealous of what she knew was all an act. He knew that she knew his heart belonged with her, and only her! How silly of his miko to think otherwise.

But his elation was short lived.

"Does an act involve you getting someone pregnant?" Her words were steady and full of venom as they came out, Bankotsu froze in place and his fingers loosened around her.

Using the opportunity, Kagome pushed herself away from him causing him to stumble a few steps back. She tried to keep her composure, so that her voice can come out steady and firm, but as she spoke it was a trembling whisper that sent her mind whirling.

"Yes, I know Bankotsu." Her tears fell from her face rapidly her hand throwing the pearl necklace he'd bought her straight at him. "I know that Shiori is having your ..." There was never a time that he had heard her voice so cold, so evil as she screamed _"chiiillllddddd!_" through those tightly gritted teeth of hers.

"You...how...?" he stammered, embarrassed and ashamed at the same time, of the mistake from his weakness a few weeks back.

"Cat got your tongue? What?" She challenged, "you thought I wouldn't find out?" This time, Kagome threw a nearby vase at him with an almost perfect aim, it missed him by a mere inch. Ignoring the loud crash and the broken collectible item, Kagome continued her tirade. "You thought I was just some ignorant 'toy' that you take out to play with whenever you want? That you would get your way and do whatever you want and it wouldn't affect me or how I feel? Well perhaps you're right...So how does your little disgusting lie comparing to my 'lies' to you Bankotsu?"Emotionally distraught, exhausted, Kagome slumped onto the floor, her knees bent at a 45 degrees angle as she threw her face into her palms and cried.

He already knew this was going down the wrong path. He had not anticipate for them to escalade their fight this far.

"Kahhhh...gooooooo...mmmmeeeeeeeeee," Bankotsu gritted her name, "you know how I feel about you snooping with my life!"

_That was what he had to say to her? That was his reaction to his lies? _ Enraged, Kagome stopped her tears and swallowed. Getting up on her feet she straightened out her dress as if she had not been distraught seconds ago.

"Well," she began with a charming voice, that followed that with a carefree shrug as if the conversation was about another inane topic. "I hope you had fun, because I sure did with Naraku."

He knew she was goading him and he wasn't going to get angry with her. "I know what you're doing, Kagome. Stop it and stop it right now!" Bankotsu told her after taking a long breath.

Already knowing that she'd pressed his button, Kagome continued the path of self-destruction.

"But you needn't worry _beeeloooved_, I've already gotten even with you. Makes sense now that I was after Naraku doesn't it? And you know what? I let him at me," his angry growl was loud and clear but Kagome kept pushing on. "And I am sure there were plenty that saw us all over each other. So, the next time you think you can drag me around like a toy, you'll know that others have witnessed me throwing myself at another man." She lied.

"See you're doing it again! You're loud talking at me! I told you not to take that tone with me! And especially, do NOT disrespect me in public. I've warned you!"

"Oh well," she offered him another nonchalant raise of her shoulders. "I don't want to talk about this anymore..." Angry, and hurt she did what she knew would really push his button. Kagome brushed him off of her like a bothersome pest as she proceeded to walk toward her bedroom.

"I'm not done, and until I'm done, we're going to talk all night Kagome!"

"I am tired Bankotsu, and there is nothing to talk about. An eye for an eye, Bankotsu," she walked away and brushed her hand over her shoulder at him.

"Tired?" He followed her. "You think having other men see you romping around with Naraku, would be okay with me? Did you seriously think that there wouldn't be consequences to your actions? That I am just going to be okay while my colleagues and business partners snicker behind my back?"

"A taste of your own medicine beloved. I am just tired of everything, and I am especially tired _of you_, so I threw myself at Sesshomaru willingly. And you know what? and I wish that I was in bed with him right now instead of being here, talking nonsense with the likes of you!"

"KAGOME!"

"And you know what else, Bankotsu? I love him! What do you think about _that_?"

His fist clenched so tight his knuckles turned white.

_She has to be lying! She had to be! _

But even so, _that_ did it for him. His eyes held a flicker telling her that danger was approaching, and it was coming at her fast! She had gone a little too far over the line, pushing on a button that she never should have considered. If she didn't hurry, this could be the last day on earth for her.

He confirmed her suspicion by jumping over the sofa to go after her as she began to run as fast as her stilettos would allow. She made it in time before he could get to her, and once inside, Kagome locked every single lock she could on the door.

"Kagome! Open this damn door right now!" Bankotsu screamed. He banged on the door as he fumbled with the doorknob.

Silence from within the room.

Kagome began walk backward as she stared at her thumping door.

"Kagome! Open this Goddamn door before I lose my fucking mind!" He repeated himself.

She had really done it this time, and she began to quiver. Of all the powers she held inside of her, there was nothing she could do to defend herself against the man pounding away at her door. He and only he had the incantation and power strong enough to overwhelm her. She would have had the power to fight him, if he were anyone else but her protector.

The door began to thump louder.

Outside, Bankotsu kept shaking the doorknob, fighting with the lock. When his woman continued to refuse to unlock the door, he used his strength to kick at it. The force of his foot meeting with the wood thrust his body back, again he rammed the flat of his foot against the door.

Kagome inside the room was frantically searching her room for a place to hide; she also began to lace her fingers together as if praying would help her. And when the door finally broke and slammed against the wall with a bounce, she frantically tossed her head from side to side looking for a route to make a run for it. Bankotsu slammed the door behind him and came after her. His eyes glazed over with rage and the animal within him that he had tried to hold at bay finally came to the surface.

She raised her hands to protect herself and that was when his one hand grabbed both of hers and used pressure to hold her in place. His other hand rose to slap her across the face; the force from the back of his hand meeting with her cheek nearly sent her neck twisting 180 degrees.

"You get it straight Kagome, you are MY woman!" She whimpered as tears began to form around her eyes.

"If I can't have you, know damn well that no one else can. Especially that filthy, fucking mutt! " he slapped her so hard this time he sent her body flying onto the bed. "Or have you forgotten how much fun I had destroying Kinta?" Loosening his tie, Bankotsu approached her while she lay lifeless on the bed, not even bothering to fight.

"You are mine Kagome. _I oooowwwnnn you! _Regardless of who I fuck or impregnate!_"_ He was near the bed and the only sounds that were coming from her were the sniffling of her tears.

Bankotsu left her room then, and all was silent.

It was moments later that he returned to find her still in the same position as she'd been earlier. Bankotsu walked up toward the bed and crawled in next to her. Rolling himself so that he was on top of her, Bankotsu used his elbows to brace himself up and turned her face to look at him.

"You're mine, I love you. I can't help myself with you Kagome. You're too precious to me for me to lose you to anyone. Anyone at all." he said before he leaned in to kiss her. His hand slid behind her head grabbing a handful of her hair as pressed her head toward his for a deeper kiss. Gradually she relented and opened her mouth welcoming his demanding tongue.

He was unwavering toward her in his kiss, not allowing her to breathe as he continued to thrust his tongue into her cavity. When he finally released her she was breathless and panting tossing her head to the side for air. Bankotsu used the opportunity to pin her arms above her head as he began to assault her neck, licking, sucking and nibbling along her shoulders.

The tears that crawled out of her eyes were sliding sideways down toward the bed as she bit her bottom lip from crying out.

"My God, you're so beautiful, Kagome, and I love you. _God, I love you_!" He rasped as he continued to trail kisses and licks along her body. Releasing her hand, Bankotsu began to roam her body, touching, caressing everything that he claimed was his - she was his'. His hard-on was poking, probing uncomfortably in his tuxedo slacks to a painful torture. Bankotsu grunted and groaned from the discomfort and from the spiraling sexual tension that rose inside of him.

And when his hand found her breast, he began to knead her mound through her evening gown. Squeezing and pinching so hard, it hurt. But Kagome only bit her lip harder as her hands clasped into fists, her nails digging into her own flesh. The new pain was distracting her from the pleasure filled pain he was giving her.

She already knew how the night would end. They will both be unbearably sexually frustrated.

Without warning, he suddenly stopped his fondling, and gripped her chin hard forcing her to look into his eyes.

"Don't forget Kagome, you're mine. And you're a dead woman if you think you can leave me." Bankotsu slid his hand up to her neck, curling his fingers around it. "I'd kill you myself if I have to. Believe that."

He added pressure down on her, tightening his grip on her neck. It didn't stop her from breathing but it did remind her that she was his woman, his prisoner and he could do what he wanted with her and she wouldn't be able to stop him.

No one could.

Pushing himself off the bed, Bankotsu turned his heels and made his way toward the door. "And Kagome," He paused looking over his shoulder. "If I ever see you with that mutt again, I swear to fucking God, you'll regret it. Heed me."

Kagome burst into tears as soon the front door of her penthouse apartment slammed shut. She didn't need special hearing powers to know that as he left, he had instructed one of his bodyguards to 'keep a very close eye' on her.

Kagome lay in her bed for the longest time, staring blankly at nothing. She prayed for something someone to take the pain away from her. The large room seemed even bigger than before, filling the emptiness inside of her like a vast ocean. And without being able to contain herself, Kagome curled in a ball and cried. The loud rain outside, splattered, drowning out the sound of her loud wailing from anguish.

She knew that tonight she wasn't going to get any sleep - at all.

.

.

.

The wind howled by his ears but he couldn't hear it, he'd used his Youki to eliminate all noises and focused on just lip reading as the Dai stood atop a roof watching the scene through the window. He almost burst through the window to save her, and he would have if Bankotsu had gone further in hurting her. But he waited, not wanting to get caught spying on the couple because in all honesty, he really had no business being where he was at the moment. Really, it was more of a_ 'checking-up on'_ his miko, to make sure she was okay. So he really wasn't 'spying'. He could tell from the tone of Bankotsu's voice earlier that the man had witness him kissing the miko. He knew of Bankotsu's possessive and controlling nature, as well as of his uncontrollable temper. He had to be sure that Bankotsu wouldn't go as far as actually _killing _Kagome.

His guts churned when she was locked inside her room. How he wanted to wrap his arms about her and tell her she had nothing to worry about, that he would protect her. He'd never done a reckless thing in his entire life but when matters came to be about his miko, he'd do anything. Right now, he told himself to be patient and watch over her. And as he witnessed the both of them fighting with each other, he knew that he was slowly winning the miko over.

_You are wrong Bankotsu. She's not yours. She is mine!_

Pleased with himself, Sesshomaru went home, his mind racing as to how he would go about making her realize how much she loves him and how destined they were to be together.

.

.

.

Kagome laid still for the longest time after Bankotsu had left, phasing in and out of what had transpired. Her tears were now dried and he could feel the blood clotting as it began to form the bruises that she will find on herself tomorrow.

The sound of the phone ringing brought her out of her little trance. At first, Kagome ignored the antique rotary phone assuming it was Bankotsu calling her as he dumps liquor into himself, once again apologizing for his 'actions'. Yet as the phone refused to stop ringing she had to get out of bed to answer the loud sound because it was exacerbating her headache.

"I don't want to hear it, Bankotsu," Kagome quickly growled through the line.

"Oh, but you do, my dear miko...you do..." an eerie voice on the other line replied, catching her attention instantly.

"Who are you? Is this some kind of a joke?" Her miko instinct told her that it wasn't. Fear spread through her body and when the sound of her brother's voice calling out her name she wrecked with panic.

"Kagome don't listen to ..."

"Sota!" she called recognizing the voice of her brother. "Who is this?"

Ignoring her questions, the eerie voice continued "I have your little precious brother Souta. If you want to see him alive, and unharmed you must do as you are told...and you must come...alone."

A brief sound of her brother's voice calling her name followed by_ 'don't listen to them!'_ made her heart nearly stop beating as the phone fell out of her hand. Only the loud bang of it hitting the wooden foot of the table did she scramble to find the receiver as it tumbled out of her nervous hands once again. She seemed as though she was trying to grab an eel, since the cursed thing kept slipping from her fingers. It took both her shaking hands to grab hold of the receiver and placed it back to her ear. "Who are you? No, never mind, I don't care who you are. What do you want?"

"We want to make a trade...you, precious little miko, for your brother." Before the distressed miko could ask any further questions, the voice continued. "You must make sure no one knows, and you are alone and you have to be at the Oganawa cafe off the long alley in 1 hour or I will slowly cut off your brother's fingers and mail them personally to you. And don't think that this is a joke, I wouldn't gamble with my brother's life...would you?" With that the caller hung up leaving the miko sitting, shaking uncontrollably on the floor...


	13. Author's Announcement

This was my original replies to reviews and PMs.

* * *

My reaction to my story being deleted.

O.o

WTF? Like really? You crazy motherfuckers!

I can't begin to tell you how utterly disappointed and upset I am. I am so angry I can't write straight.

If they have started deleting my story they might continue to delete the rest of it since it doesn't fit their "guidelines". Fucking content Nazis! So in an event that they do remove all my stories I might do the following.

1) retire from the fanfiction world. To have all my work deleted which took up quite a bit of time but more importantly the reviews - which are my memories...memories in which I shared with you all, made friends and have gained many support during the time my father was ill as well (especially!) after he passed away. For them to take that away from me is just heart breaking and plain ol' FUCKED UP! And so I can't help but be PISSED!

It's not about posting my stories on other sites which I am already a member of, it's the principles of a "writing-police-state" where they are deleting our hard work because they feel they have the power and have whatever excuses and/or means to justify this action.

2) If and when this blow has subsided I might post my stories else where ...the ones that have not been on the other sites. If you wish to follow me feel free to stalk me on tumblr - same name: teensie sama. (teensiesama-dot-tumblr-dot-com) You can bug harass or ask me anything and everything you wish to know. I will try to reply as quick as I can and to my best ability :)

I have consider most (if not all) of you my friends. We've shared many laughs, tears and plenty plenty of smuts together. I am glad to have known you guys.

I don't know if it even matters to sign the petition anymore but I suppose it couldn't hurt. Fucking ff-net won't let me post the link so please google it. (insert period for "dot")

Type in "fanfiction-dot-net petition" you will see something that says "STOP THE DESTRUCTION OF FANFICTION..." click that and sign.

Sigh...

Well that's all I have for now.

Have a wonderful day.

Thanks again for all the wonderful years.

Your humble author~Teensie-sama.

* * *

July 26, 2012.

Hello everyone.

I am so damned tired. Damn, teenage boys eat a lot. Anyways, I just dropped them off at the airport, but I've been getting about 3-4 hours (max) a night in sleep so I'm quite tired.

For the last couple of months I've been:

~I started writing the epilogue for "If only for a night" and I've written about 5k in contents. (Ok this is new)

~I am basically done with chapter 13 of "In Love"

~I started two new 'one-shots' because my muse was inspired by songs I've heard.

One is called "Promise" (Very AU but in the Feudal time period. Sesshomaru, a tyrant Lord. Kagome, a sweet and kind Miko. Their paths crossed and they fall in love. Can she convince him to learn to love her people...(humans)...or will he listen to his advisers and counselors to go ahead and purge his land of all humans? It is a sad 'one-shot')

The second is called "Pass you by". (Sesshomaru sees Kagome being hurt once again when InuYasha takes off to follow Kikyo's soul collectors. Baffled by their ridiculous tug-o-war of love, Sesshomaru approaches the miko to express his confusion. In the process, something slipped his lips that wasn't meant to be said. How will the miko respond to his 'advice'? This one-shot is much more 'happy' in tone.)

HOWEVER...

My account was also suspended until late last night. Basically until 11:59 on July 25th. So now it's finally working again.

FF-net has deleted my "Teensie's updates and announcements" 'story'. Even though it isn't anything more than ANs and such, the fact that they started deleting my story and putting me on suspension, I really don't have the heart to keep writing. Not in the tired state I am anyways.

So here is what I will be doing. I will be transferring all my stories over to Allsystemsred-dot-org. My account there is also under "Teensie-Sama". (I will be doing this as soon as my house is cleaned...OMG it's soo trashed.) And I recuperate from my lack of sleep and exhaustion. When I am done transferring my stories, I will go back and delete it here on ff-net. (If anyone is going to delete my shit, I want it to be me, damn-it). I might also post snippets on tumblr so for all updates and infos find me on ASR or Tumblr.

Please keep in mind that I am very delirious when I wrote this so if there is anything that is unclear feel free to email and/or PM me.

Always humbly yours~

Teensie-sama.

SO FRICKIN TIRED!

PS. I KNOW that the deleted story was my AN story. HOWEVER! FF-net has been deleting MANY authors' work if they have explicit sexual scenes or violence. There is a petition going around for it. Please stop telling me that it doesn't matter because the story they deleted was just an A/N and the same with this chapter. I KNOW THIS IS AN A/N. I am doing it to let everyone & anyone who are interested in following me and reading my fics to know what is going on, where I will be.

FOR GOODNESS SAKES! I'm not an idjiot! I know what I am doing and what I am saying. I am just fed up with FF-net and these content Nazi! And I don't like AFF either. Some of my stories are on there but I haven't touched that account in YEARS!

This "CHAPTER" is for my fellow writers, readers, friends etc. If you don't care then don't read. Just move on and continue to do what you were doing. If I don't post things like this, someone might come onto ff-net in a month and be like WTF, where did Teensie-sama go? Does that make sense? Stop sending me PMs that says "This is just an A/N. It's not even a chapter"

OR

"Your other story wasn't even a story. It's just an A/N I don't know why you're so upset for. You violated the rules"

I DON'T CARE. If someone is going to delete my sh!t It should be me! SO! I will be moving onto Allsystemsred-dot-org. Feel free to find me there if you wish. Follow me on Tumblr if you want regular updates on what's going on. Be warned though just like the rest of my accounts it's perverted and dirty. If you don't like that then don't follow. I started my account and my stories for mature readers and readers who appreciate adult contents in it's dirtiest forms. So if it offends you then I am NOT the author for you. For the rest of you perverts...go ahead...keep enslaving me. I shall keep on writing nasty stuff and will ALWAYS ALWAYS Post it!

THANK YOU!


End file.
